Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V OC duelist
by readerk10
Summary: I was a person inspired to take dueling thanks to a man named Yusho Sakaki, now I suddenly got myself into a battle of dimensions in the dueling universe will I survive this conflict? Only time will tell... my name is Jason Wellbing and this is my story (story is slightly AU)
1. my perspective

Duel Monsters... A card game created by Industrial Illusions with the Chairman Maxamillion Pegasus, then followed by Kaiba Corporation in creating solid vision projection which was then suceeded by Leo Corporation in creating a projector for the solid vision to be real solid constructs

Leo Duel School or LDS... is a prestigious duel school for duelists that study hard to be the best of the best

Or in this case... people gloating to others that they _are_ the best because LDS had most of the cirriculum to be a good duelist in any of the summoning methods; Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Ritual.

I took an interest in dueling when I saw Yusho himself attract people through his entertainment duels when I was a kid. He was about to duel for the championship title against his challenger Strong Ishijima aka the Sledgehammer. But sadly the man didn't arrive to make another entertaining duel

This incident led Strong Ishijima to be champion by default and he declared Yusho to be a coward for not showing up. It made me angry that he would speak something so absurd, my anger rose higher when others followed his example and mocked the man all the more

After that incident, I have been keeping my nose on learning duel mechanics and got surprised on how I progressed. Then I heard that the _champion_ issued a challenge to Yusho Sakaki's child, Yuya Sakaki out in the open

Oh how low he sunk on picking the kid of his challenger...

The duel went with Yuya making a surprise move by using his knowledge of the Action field, however Strong counterd that and mocked his dad right at the boy's face, and just as the young duelist was on the verge of defeat...he did something that surprised me, he started to laugh. After seeing him regain his confidence he did something that stunned me and everyone to silence.

He showed a new summoning method called _Pendulum_ _summon_ and won the duel in a surprising turn of events

I've never felt so much satisfaction at seeing that jerk fall on his knees being beaten by a nobody, as the man put it, and was left stunned on the spot

* * *

After the duel, I decided to continue my education in LDS, I was a special case. After passing my entrance duel. I made quick progress on the basic essentials on dueling mechanics and did so well that I got recommended to choose what course I will take from the chart

And that prompted the other students to challenge me to be the best or step away out of fear;

For the former, it led them to lose since all they care was getting the ace candidate and for the latter, it will discourage them should they lose

I was left with none to few friends, but I don't mind... it actually helps me concentrate on my skills and right now the fusion course on different monsters uniting power to create a strong Fusion monster from the extra deck

"Hey Jason!" a voice called me

I turned around to see my best friend when I enrolled. She was a girl; fair skin, shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair with an orange star hairclip on the left side and wore a female LDS uniform.

Her name is Sally Mazaki... her parents are employees in Leo Corporation specializing in Solid Vision projection

Any guy would want a cutie like her, but alas her dueling skills made them think she isn't the girl they'd expect, almost forgot to mention that her deck was from the synchro course, when I asked her why she said she preferred the use of monster cards to summon the Synchro monsters in her extra deck

"Hey Sally" I waved to her "finished with your lesson today?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded "I wanted to see you after class"

'I'm sure that you'd always want that' I chuckled 'by now my parents and yours are probably talking about us'

I shook my head away from those thoughts and when I opened my eyes I saw the obnoxious Shingo Sawatari and his cronies showing Yuya and his friends around the school, knowing him. He's probably doing a job from Reiji Akaba in exchange for rare cards

"Isn't that Shingo?" Sally blinked "what's he doing?"

"I was wondering that myself"

* * *

I grabbed Sally's hand and followed them quietly to one of the Action field rooms with Shingo trading the leftover cards, on what he calls worthless, for the Pendulum cards Yuya had. Then the guy's cronies took Yuya's friends hostage while adding the fact to save them Yuya must win in a duel

The duel commenced with the Action field called Dark Town's Prison Tower as their area... a very discouraging field that gives you more chance on getting Action Trap cards than Spell cards

Yuya got a bad start and my fear came true when he kept getting traps resulting in lowering his Life points fast as the young entertainer was now pushed into a corner with his friends at risk on top of the bridge pillar

As the duel progressed Shingo pressed Yuya for being weak and he boasted on how he was now chosen for doing the Pendulum method

Yeah right...

* * *

'Shingo' I sighed 'when will you learn'

I felt my hand being clasped by Sally's as she was getting worried at seeing the duel's progress, I squeezed back assuring her that it's fine

"Stay strong" I assured "I'm sure that the future Dueltainer will pull through"

I saw Yuya trembling on how his summoning method was now used by another, but then he stopped and started to laugh

"What are you laughing about?" Shingo quirked "is there something funny about your defeat?"

"No" Yuya smiled "I just realized... that the fun has just begun!"

I felt my heart smile that Yuya will continue fighting to the end, he's now betting on the cards he set along with the Block Spider and his copy of it

"You think that your weak monster can save you now?" Shingo spat "THINK AGAIN!"

He used a card to destroy the copied block spider and the effect of his Darts Shooter monsters to become one and made a big power boost with peircing damage included. When Shingo attacked Block Spider, Yuya activated his trap card cutting the damage in half and taking his Magicians back and saving his friends before they returned to Yuya's hand

Sally and I smiled as Yuya used his Pendulum summon bringing out his ace monster Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the supportive Performapals

To make a wonderful show for the audience watching him

With the effects of his Performapal monsters, Yuya had his Odd-Eyes attack 3 times and finally using Performapal Turn Toad's effect to make Block Spider's ATK strong enough for the final attack

* * *

Being the sore loser as he was, Shingo ordered his henchmen attack Yuya and co. But something knocked them out, which revealed to be a lollipop stick and a small child saving them

"Matakku" the kid sighed "you bunch have been uncool to the end"

He then turned to Yuya and introduced himself as Sora Shiunin with the insistence that he becomes Yuya's apprentice surprising the latter

I took Sally away from the room seeing no point to watch the aftermath of the duel

"Yuya is a good entertainer" She smiled "I wonder if he could keep that up"

"Only time will tell Sally" I spoke "after all, like us, he will face challenges that will put his dueling belief to the test"

* * *

We are now outside LDS watching the sky turn orange from Shingo's duel against Yuya and I am certain that the young entertainer will make everyone smile in his duels

Sally went home first since she has homework to submit tomorrow, before I could get home I got a message from my parents to go back into the LDS building

'I wonder what's going on in there?' I thought

After getting back to the school area meeting several LDS officers waiting outside the door

"Um...what's going on?" I asked unsurely

Just then the doors opened revealing Nakajima walking out before spotting me

"Jason Wellbing" he spoke "shacho wishes to have a word with you"

* * *

I was then escorted into the elevator to the CEO floor giving me some time to think on why does the man himself need of me?

My thoughts were shaken when Nakajima got my attention as he pointed the door across the hall which means that the president is in there before leaving me

As I got closer to my destination, I felt my heart beat against my ribs, but I steeled myself and entered the room...

I saw a big room with a small desk with the youngest pro duelist himself looking right at me

"Reiji Akaba" I spoke nervously

"Jason Wellbing" the man spoke back to me in a composed manner "come closer"

I slowly walked forward and was now face to face with him

"Um, I heard that you want a word from me" I said nervously

"Yes I do" Reiji adjusted his glasses before standing up and looking out the window "have you ever heard of the term: _parallel universe_?"

"I have" I nodded "the theory of a dimension just like ours is different in someway"

"What if I told you that theory is true?"

* * *

The president then explained to me about the diffirent worlds just like the one I live in except that there each one has their own dueling method: Fusion, Synchro, Xyz... it took a lot out of me upon learning this

"Wow...just wow" I sat down on a chair in disbelief "seperate dimensions, based on one summoning methods from the extra deck" I then looked up to Reiji "but why tell me this? I mean, aren't you afraid that I'll spill the secret?"

My eyes widen in surprise at seeing him smile for a second "I know that your a smart person Jason" he sat down across me "others who hear of this will think that it's just made up nonsense"

Okay he has a good point, I know for sure that if anyone heard this they'd just shrug it off and that such worlds don't even exist unless they see proof

"If you told me this" I pressed "then does that mean-?"

"Yes" Reiji nods "your parents know about the alternate worlds too" he then pulled out cards from his drawer and placed them on the table between us "I've noticed that you have been looking at the duels of other courses a few times and I have a set of cards that certainly fits you"

I took the deck and inspected them only for my eyes to get big at seeing the cards I saw 'Heroic cards...'

"I see you know them" Reiji looked at me "I noticed that the deck you had earlier is a HERO-type and I'm sure you can make a good deck with the ones I gave you"

"I...I don't know how to feel about this" I looked at the president with a small smile "but thanks"

Reiji Akaba stood up again and turned to looking at the city "Now I'm finished with speaking to you, if you have anything else to say to me then please speak now"

I have been wondering about the Action duels that have become popular, and since they are solid constructsnow with the option to find Action cards scattered in the area...

"Um, there is one thing I wanted to be real..."

Reiji looked back "what is it?"

"Well..." I gulped "I noticed that the Action field has made the dueling world a success, but..."

"But?" Reiji added

"I was wondering that you could make some special equipment to help the duelists move around better"

* * *

Reiji sat back down on his chair and looked at me curiosly, I can tell that he was now focusing on me. I explained further about my perception on seeing different Action duels that the duelists need to run around the field and they often rely too much on their monsters to find Action cards which technically gives them a gap in height if the Action card is spotted on the ground

"Interesting" Reiji adjusted his glasses "I'll see what I can do on making this invention for you to test in the future"

"Thank you" I bowed to him "I'm glad that I was able to tell you this"

As Jason left the room Reiji made a smile with a chuckle upon creating something other than his own Pendulum cards

* * *

Another day came as I finished class from my Fusion course, I just finished packing and was about to leave before Professor Marco spoke up

"Jason wait" he called to me "I would like you have a word with you"

I walked to my teacher "I have seen you handle your Fusion deck when you entered my class" he then smiled "and I decided that you finaly have the skills to fight my ace student"

"Masumi Kotsu" I recalled "Are you sure about this?"

"I am" he nodded "even you wanted to duel her too"

"All right Prof" I nodded "I'll duel her"

I walked out the room to have myself tackled down by Sally

"Hi Jason!" she smiled "how are you?"

"I'm good" I grunted trying to sit up "also I have an appointed duel with Masumi in an hour"

* * *

I was pulled by her to the cafeteria to get some lunch before the big duel, Sally was having a sub-sandwich while I ate a bowl of rice and shrimp stir fry

"So..." she spoke after taking a bite "you have a plan to beat the ace of your course?"

"Not really" I got a deadpan look from her "at least, not for the moment"

Sally and I walked side by side going to the Action field room where Professor Marco and Masumi waiting for me

"Ah Jason" Marco smiled "glad you could make it"

"So you're the kid that Marco-sensei wanted me to duel?" Masumi raised her eyebrow in question

"That's me" I nodded "and let me say this, I'm glad that Professor Marco made this happen"

Masumi smirked upon hearing her teacher's name "Then I hope you won't dissapoint Marco-sensei for making this duel"

"I'll make sure that even _you_ will feel the excitement I'm having" I smirked

"Attention" Marco's voice spoke from the Solid Vision room "will non-duelists please vacate the area"

Sally gave me pat on the shoulder as encouragement before going to the seats above me, I look at Masumi and was eager to get this duel started. We placed our Duel Disks on our arms and readied ourselves

"Activating the Action field" Marco declared as the screen presented the spell card "Crystal Corridor"

The projector lit up creating the Action field around us

"Shall we get started?" Masumi gestured me to start

* * *

I nodded clearing my throat before starting the oath

"Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling!"

"ACTION...!"

"DUEL!"

Masumi LP: 4000

Jason LP: 4000

The sphere above us broke releasing the Action cards inside and scattered in the area

* * *

"I'll go first!" I ran upstairs to find my Action card "from my hand I activate the spell Polymerization" I inserted the card in the spell/trap zone "I fuse my Elemental HEROs Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand" raising the 2 monster cards in the air

"Warrior of the sky unite with the flames and become a strong hero!" Avian and Burstinatrix appeared before turning into swirling vortex "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer!"

Elemental HERO Phoneix Enforcer (Lvl:6 ATK:2100)

The hero appeared right next to me before I grabbed the Action card near the rails "I set one card face down and end my turn"

"Watashi no tan!" Masumi drew her card "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion from my hand"the spell revealed itself on the field "I fuse my Gem-Knights Crystal and Sapphire in my hand"

"Crystal of purity, gem of aquatics... unite and shine through this field with powerful radiance!" the 2 fusion materials appeared before turning into a vortex "Fusion summon! Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

Gem-Knight Zirconia (Lvl:8 ATK:2900)

The giant knight appeared on the field making my HERO look weak, but I smiled knowing that my monster can survive this

"I can see a bright shine within your eyes" Masumi commented with a raised eyebrow "does my monster excite you?"

"It does" I laughed "to me, dueling is how people show who they are" I looked at the Gem-Knight who was also looking back at me "and right now your showing me that you're a strong...and wonderful duelist"

* * *

Masumi stepped back in surprise that her opponent would say that, but shook her head and glared at Jason "d-don't think that saying things like that will give you mercy!" she huffed not even realizing that there was a tint of pink on her face.

Sally covered her mouth from giggling at the situation Masumi was in

Heck the reason why she was with Jason was that upon her enrollment in LDS most students ignored her for being a nobody, but after rising up and taking the Synchro course, she still was alone thanks to their jealousy from the skills she had.

She felt really sad, that is until she met Jason Wellbing, upon his challenge and loss from their duel. He was always there for her, and they have been close friends ever since

* * *

"Battle!" Masumi pointed her finger at Phoniex Enforcer "Zirconia destroy that birdman!"

Zirconia jumped to Jason's area and brought 1 of his gem fist on the hero monster creating an explosion as he braced for the impact

Jason LP: 4000-3200

Masumi huffed in triumph at seeing me lose points but she got wide-eyed at seeing my monster still in the field

"But how-?" She gaped

"Phoenix Enforcer's effect is that he cannot be destroyed in battle" I smiled "I suppose that your plan failed huh?"

She gritted her teeth at forgetting the power of my Enforcer "watashi... tan endo"

"It's my move" I drew my card and smiled "first I activate the spell card Card Destruction from my hand" placing the card in the spell/trap slot "both of us discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards from our decks"

After doing so, I heard Masumi speak

"I activate Gem-Knight Lazuli's effect" she declared "when that monster is sent to the graveyard by a card effect I can bring back a normal Monster to my hand and I choose Gem-Knight Crystal"

"Nice job on using my spell to your advantage, but this is where you lose life points" I pulled out a card from my hand "I activate Card of Sanctity meaning we draw until we have six cards"

When we finished our draw I smiled looking at the good cards in my hand "I then activate the spell Shield & Sword!"

The monsters ATK points are now switched with their DEF

Gem-Knight Zirconia (ATK:2900-2500)

Elemental HERO Phoneix Enforcer (ATK:2100-1200)

"I applaud you on making Zirconia weak" Masumi smiled "but you just made _your_ monster weak also"

Don't let it get to you" I smiled "I activate Polymerization from my hand to fuse Elemental HEROs Bladedge and Wildheart!"

"Hero of blades, warrior of the forest...unite your strength and face the enemy" the HEROs appeared before turning into a swirling vortex "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Wildedge!"

My new hero appeared next to Phoneix Enforcer with the latter smiling on getting some help in this battle

Elemental HERO Wildedge (Lvl:8 ATK:2600)

"Battle!" I shouted "I attack Zirconia with Wildedge!"

Wildege's left arm launched his blades at the Gem-Knight cutting the Monster into pieces before Masumi

Masumi LP: 4000-3900

"Next I attack you directly with Phoneix Enforcer!"

My second hero slashed her with his claw gauntlet

Masumi LP: 3900-2700

"I reveal my facedown!" the card revealed itself to be "quick-play spell De-fusion, and the target is my Enforcer"

My fusion monster returned to the extra deck while bringing the fusion materials back on the field

Elemental HERO Avian (Lvl:4 ATK:1000)

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (Lvl:4 ATK:1200)

"Attack her directly!" my heroes made the assault on my opponent

Masumi LP: 2700-1700-500

Masumi was on the floor, coughing a bit from the impact she felt after hitting the floor

"I must admit that you were able to get me down so far" the Gem-Knight duelist smiled "but now I'll have to be serious here"

"Watashi no tan, doro!" she drew her card "I activate Gem-Knights Fusion's effect in my grave, by banishing Gem-Knight Lazuli in my graveyard I can add this spell card to my hand"

She then smiled at me which made me feel uneasy "I'll now use Gem-Knight Fusion and fuse Gem-Knights Alexandrite, Emerald and Crystal from my hand"

I ran down the stairs to find an Action card knowing _exactly_ what Fusion monster she'll bring out

"Gem of day and night, emerald of good fortune, crystal of purity" the 3 Gem-Knights appeared above her"in a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth great radiance!" then changed into a vortex "Fusion summon! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

Gem-Knight Master Diamond (Lvl:9 ATK:2900)

"Gem-Knight Master Diamond's effect activates" Masumi declared "he gains 100 ATK points for every Gem-Knight Monster in my graveyard

Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK:2900-3400)

Oh great, the boss Gem-Knight is finally here... I gotta find an Action card fast!

"Battle!" she pointed to my Avian "I attack Avian with Master Diamond"

The giant monster raised his sword and slashed down at my hero and destroyed him sending me against the crystal floor

Jason LP: 3200-800

* * *

I stood up staggering a bit thanks to the explosion earlier, my eyes are spinning but I can see Masumi smiling at me

"It seems like your about to lose" she pointed out "and the shine in your eyes is fading, perhaps you'd want to give up?"

"Jason!" Sally shouted to me "You can still fight back!"

I shook my diziness away and smiled at Masumi "I'm not out of this duel just yet" I look at my duel disk and steeled my nerves "even if my life points are close to losing...I won't be beaten until they reach zero!"

Masumi stepped back in surprise at Jason's words, Sally smiled upon seeing his fighting spirit burn strongly, even Marco made the same gesture upon seeing the determination in his eyes

* * *

In a different room Reiji watched the duel between and smiled at seeing Jason continue to fight even with his back against a wall

"Shacho" Nakajima called "are you sure that Jason can be trusted with the information from last night?"

"I am" Reiji pushed his glasses up "it may take him a while to get it through, but..." he looked back at the duel "he's a rare person that can prove to be a strong ally"

* * *

"My turn" I placed my hand on the deck 'my last chance to turn this around...but I believe in you deck, I made you with all my heart' I closed my eyes and focused tensely on this card "I...DRAW!"

I looked at the card and smirked "I win"

"Nani?!" Masumi cried in surprise

"I activate the spell Magical Stone Excavation!" showing the card on the field "I discard the last two cards I have in my hand to get the Card of Sanctity back into my hand" I took the card from my graveyard "and then use it to win this duel!"

I drew 6 cards "now I activate the quick-play spell card Copy Spell!"

The card I played depicted an image of an artisan painting a blank spell card "by banishing a spell card in my graveyard, Copy Spell will become that card" a spell card ejected from my graveyard "and I remove Polymerization!" the card on my field changed into said spell card

"I now fuse Elemental HEROs Woodsman and Clayman in my hand" the 2 earth monsters appeared above me "hero of the earth, be blessed by your element and create a new power" the 2 monsters fused together "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Gaia!"

The new earth fusion hero appeared in front of Master Diamond who got battle ready on seeing my monster

Elemental HERO Gaia (Lvl:6 ATK:2200)

"Gaia's effect activates, I choose a monster on your field and deduct it by half" Gaia punched the floor making cracks reaching to Master Diamond's feet making the latter fall on 1 knee

Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK:3400-1700)

"And raises my hero's ATK by that amount" I grinned

Elemental HERO Gaia (ATK:2200-3900)

"Usso" Masumi stepped back "I...I lost"

"Now Gaia attack Master Diamond with earth impact!" I declared

My monster raised his fist and brought it down hitting Master Diamond's chest shattering the Gem-Knight like glass creating a big explosion sending Masumi flying through the air for a second before hitting the ground

Masumi LP: 500-0

Jason: WIN

* * *

The Action field started to disappear and I looked back at my hero monsters

"Thanks guys" I smiled "I couldn't win this duel without any of you"

They nodded at me before disappearing, I ran to Masumi hoping that she would be okay

"Are you alright?" I asked in worry

She groaned a bit before sitting up "yeah" she rubbed her head "I guess this means that my ace title is yours now huh?"

"Nope" I answered "I'd rather let you keep it"

"But why?" Masumi blinked in surprise "what was the point of this duel?"

"The reason is for me to face the strong duelists" I offered my hand to her "and I'm glad that I can"

Masumi grabbed my hand and I pulled her up "besides, I prefer to keep my skills in the duel"

When I let go, I was tackled by Sally who was crying tears of joy on my victory

"Jason!" she cried a waterfall on my shirt "I almost thought that your last draw was a bad one!"

"It's okay Sally" I tried to calm her down "I thought that too, but my deck helped me to the end"

Just then Marco entered the area who smiled as he clapped at my accomplishment

"Well done Jason" he praised "you have beaten Masumi with your skills and I hope that this deed doesn't make you think otherwise"

"Of course not Professor" I shook my head "I'm glad that you were able make this duel happen"

Marco reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some cards "your duel today has given you the right on earning these"

I took the cards and got dumbstruck at what they are 'No way...'

"What are they Jason?" Sally questioned trying to look over my shoulder

"They're rare cards that few others have tried hard to even find them" I quickly pocketed the cards "I'll show them in my next duel"

Sally puffed her cheeks at me at not getting a glimpse on my new cards but shrugged it off

* * *

Back with Reiji and Nakajima the 2 of them cut the video feed since the duel finished

"Shacho" he spoke "Are you-?"

"I am" Reiji nodded "Jason has proved himself to be a candidate on the Lancer's selection"

"Understood" Nakajima nodded as he added Jason's name into the selective group that Reiji made for future endeavors

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello there everyone... as you can see I decided to make my own version of the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V series

And as you noticed on the chapter above, I decided to use the old franchise of the Yu-Gi-Oh series into this and how they are connected to Arc V:

Yu-Gi-Oh=Standard dimension (the creation of Duel Monsters card game) rules of the game

GX=Fusion dimension (dueling schools) the different methods and types of cards being taught in the game

5Ds=Synchro dimension (the field spell card Speed World/2) the action field card

Zexal=Xyz dimension (portable duel disks and their communication network) easy carry devices that fits the person's pocket or bag

The cards from the past series will be mixed together since each summoning method is connected to Standard. Now the power that each dimension created in their own right are:

Standard: pendulum

Fusion: contact fusion

Synchro: accel synchro

Xyz: rank-up

as for the show itself. I have no qualms on either Japanese origins or english adaption, they are made to entertain us and that purpose was clearly stated. So I _might_ mix some names together or make them nicknames to that person

And lastly my OC _won't_ be having dimensional counterparts, instead he will be Yuya's realistic duelist meaning he knows the wrongs of people's actions and will not show mercy if he is pushed far enough

And lastly since the series itself will have characters from the past return, you can bet that I (author) will do that too, though it will depend on who they are and where they will appear

OC cards:

Copy Spell

Quick-play spell

Effect: banish 1 spell card and this card's effect will be treated as the target card

Author out...


	2. dueling Yuya

I walked out of school yawning the sleep out of me from class earlier

"Man, I really need to keep myself awake in those classes if I want to keep up with the world"

"You sure need to get some energy right now"

I turned to see Sally walking toward me with her usual smile

"Hi Sally" I waved "did you have a good day?"

"I did" she nodded "so what are you going to do today?"

"Well... I have been thinking on going to the You Show Duel School"

"Really?" she blinked "what makes you want to go there?"

"It's about time that I visit the future Deultainer on his turf" I smiled

* * *

We walked down the road talking random things about today and of course Yuya on his path to becoming a pro duelist

"Do you think he has a chance to make everyone happy like Yusho Sakaki did?" Sally questioned

"Who knows Sally" I inquired "only Yuya has the power to answer that question"

I looked forward to that our destination is in front of us

"We're here" I smiled "let's go meet them"

We walked inside to see that the big room was simple and fun

"Hello" I called "is anyone here?"

"I don't think anyone is here Jason" Sally remarked "maybe they went out"

"Or maybe they're in the Action field room" I countered "let's go check it out"

* * *

Upon arriving at You Show Duel School we saw Yuya angrily chasing Sora with everyone laughing at the scene

"Huh..." I said getting everyone's attention "so this is where the fun is"

Yuya stopped his chase and walked to me "um, who are you two?"

"Oh sorry, where are our manners" I coughed "my name is Jason Wellbing"

"And I'm Sally Mazaki" the girl bowed

After that Yuya then introduced us to Yuzu along with his other friends Tatsuya, Futoshi, Ayu, Sora and the teacher who wasn't here known as Shuzo Hiragi who is also Yuzu's dad

"And we're-"

"New students for the school?!" a new voice interjected

We turned to see a man, presumably the owner/teacher of the school Shuzo, panting suggesting that he ran all from his current area

"Tou-san..." Yuzu sighed feeling embarrassed by her dad's antics

"No" I answered bluntly making Shuzo feel sad "we are actually here to see the duel of Yuya Sakaki"

I looked back to my curious target who was blinking back at me

"I remember you at the duel against the former champion Strong Ishijima and won the duel with a new method called Pendulum" I recalled

"Yeah" he smiled while rubbing the back of his head "I don't know how I got them, but they have helped me get better"

"Good for you" I nodded "now that introductions are out of the way. I wish to duel Yuya"

My declaration caught them off guard

"What?" I blinked at their surprise "I just want to duel Yuya"

"I don't see any problem with that" Shuzo smiled before he turned to Yuya "right Yuya?"

"I don't see why not" he nodded "it will be sad that you made it all the way here only to be turned down"

"Thanks" I smiled "I'd like to have a good time with the future entertainer of dueling"

* * *

We both entered the Action field room, I feel really excited that I was going to duel Yusho's kid... I just know this duel will be fun

"Before we start" I spoke "I just want to say that this duel will be a lot of fun"

Yuya was a bit surprised but he smiled "don't worry Jason, I'll let you see my grand entertainment duel"

Shuzo was in the solid vision room thinking on what field can be used for this duel

"Jason said that this is going to be a friendly duel" he hummed before realizing what card will be used "I got it!" he pressed the button on his system "activating the Action field, Athletic Circus!"

* * *

The projector lit up changing the environment into an inside room of a circus tent with floating balls aound the area to make the place all the more fun

"Kire" Ayu awed at seeing the field shine with wonder

"It's like seeing an actual circus!" Tatsuya smiled

"This field is" Futoshi gulped before he moved wildly "shimireru!"

Sora looked at Jason intently 'something about you makes me curious, but what could that be?'

Yuzu smiled but she turned to see Sally watching the field she kept her eyes intent the duel but she could see a small smile on her face

'I wonder what she's thinking?' her thoughts were shaken when the 2 duelists declared the start of the duel

* * *

"Since you wanted to see my duel, I'll go first" Yuya smiled "I summon Performapal Hip Hippo"

The monster appeared next to Yuya making a quick bow before the duelist hopped on

Performapal Hip Hippo (Lvl: 3 ATK:800)

"I end my turn"

"My turn" I smiled while drawing my card "I summon Elemental HERO Heat"

A burst of flame appeared and my hero landed right next to me

Elemental HERO Heat (Lvl:4 ATK:1600)

* * *

"Elemental HERO?" the 3 kids questioned upon hearing the name

"They are warriors that use natural elements of the earth" Sora answered "they are tricky to use because of the fusions they carry"

"Then that would mean" Yuzu called with wide eyes

"Right" Sora nodded "he's a fusion duelist from LDS" his words struck them with worry as Yuya's eyes widen

"I guess you got me" I laughed "but right now let's continue the duel" I looked back to Yuya "Heat's monster effect activates, for every Elemental HERO I control he gains 200 ATK points"

Elemental HERO Heat (Lvl:4 ATK:1600-1800)

"Battle!" I called "Heat, destroy Hip Hippo"

Heat jumped up with his fist burning ready to attack and he dove down onto his target, I saw Yuya's monster run around the field and he jumped of his monster and getting an Action card

"Action spell" he called "Miracle!"

Heat struck his target creating a smoke cloud but I heard Yuya speak again

"This card saves my monster from being destroyed and the damage I take are cut in half"

Yuya LP: 4000-3500

I smiled seeing Hip Hippo still in the field but the monster was panting a bit as it sprawled on the floor from Heat's attack

"Good job Yuya" I praised "you were able to keep your monster in play" I slid in a card in the spell/trap zone "I end my turn with one facedown"

"Ore no tan" Yuya drew and smiled upon seeing the card "I activate my Hip Hippo's monster effect to summon my level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The Performapal monster disappeared and taking it's place was the ace moster that had defeated the former champion Strong Ishijima

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Lvl:7 ATK:2500)

I looked at Yuya's dragon and from my angle, the monster looked happy to be on stage

"Battle!" Yuya jumped onto his dragon "Odd-Eyes attack Heat!"

Yuya and his dragon dashed forward and Odd-Eyes made an energy blast destroying my hero making an explosion

I raised my arm covering me from the strong wind as my life points decreased

Jason LP: 4000-3300

* * *

"Yatta!" Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya jumped in joy at seeing Yuya destroy Jason's hero monster

Yuzu smiled but noticed Sora looking intently on the duel "Sora..."

"Gomen Yuzu" the young fusion duelist spoke "but there is something about this duel that's bothering me"

"What is it?" she asked

"I don't know but it will surprise us..."

* * *

"With Heat destroyed, I activate my trap Hero Signal!" I revealed my facedown "I can special summon an Elemental HERO from my deck"

A card ejected from the deck "and I call out Elemental HERO Woodsman"

Elemental HERO Woodsman (Lvl:4 ATK:1000)

"It seems that you have a good set up" Yuya smiled "ore wa tan endo"

"Then it's my turn" I smiled "I draw" I drew my card and smirked

"I activate Woodsman's effect" I declared "during my standby phase I can add Polymerization from my deck or graveyard to my hand" I took the card from my deck

"I now use the spell card to fuse Elemental HEROs Avian and Sparkman!"

"Heros of different powers, unite to create a new visionary power" the 2 warriors appeared above me before turning into a swirling vortex "Fusion summon! Vision HERO Adoration!"

My new hero appeared in his great presence stunning everyone who saw him and I can tell that he's feeling pretty good at being summoned right now

Vision HERO Adoration (Lvl:8 ATK:2800)

* * *

"Vision... HERO" Sally muttered in awe 'so cool!'

"Sugoi" Yuya muttered "a Fusion monster"

"But I'm not done" I smirked "I activate Adoration's effect, I choose one HERO monster I control" I looked at my fusion hero who nodded back to me "and Adoration deducts your monster's ATK points equal to my target HERO"

"Nani!?" Yuya shouted in disbelief

Adoration dashed forward covered in a red aura and kicked Odd-Eyes on the head, making the dragon feel dizzy and stepped back a bit

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK:2500-1500)

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried

"Battle!" I declared "Adoration destroy that dragon!"

My monster ran up the tent pole and grabbed the trapeze swinging toward his target, while that happened Yuya ran around the field and spotted an Action card before grabbing it

"Action spell, Avoid!" he voiced "this negates the destruction of my dragon from your attack"

"Too bad that you I only have that card" I countered "I activate the quick-play spell Twister" I placed the card in the spell/trap slot "I pay 500 of my life points to negate the effect of your card and destroy it"

Jason LP: 3300-2800

The Action spell is destroyed making Adoration get rid of Odd-Eyes

Yuya LP: 3500-2200

"Now Woodsman" I pointed to Yuya "attack him directly!"

Woodsman dashed forward and tackled Yuya making the young duelist fly in the air

Yuya LP: 2200-1200

"Yuya!/-niichan!" most of the audience screamed in worry

* * *

Sally looked at the duel 'Jason is really pushing it' she thought before looking at Yuya 'maybe he's trying to see if Yuya has gotten stronger'

"I end my turn" I finished

Yuya struggled to stand up, he fell on his knees feeling dicouraged at seeing his ace monster destroyed. He looked at Jason looking at him

'Am I going to lose?' he then looked at the worried faces of his friends by the window 'have I failed to fill in tou-san's shoes?'

* * *

I saw Yuya feeling bummed right now 'it seems Yuya still has a weak heart' an idea struck me and I started to tampering with my duel disk 'perhaps a little surprise would do the trick'

Yuya looked at his duel disk when suddenly a small screen popped up revealing Jason "Jason?" he blinked "what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to ask you something" he said "what is dueling to you?"

"Eh?" Yuya blinked in surprise on being asked such a question "what makes you say that?"

"Like I said before, I wanted to have a duel with Yuya " Jason replied "also, to me, dueling shows people who they are"

'Dueling shows people who they are?' Yuya thought before giving his answer to Jason

* * *

Yuzu saw the 2 having a converse and decided to talk to Sally about this

"Sally" she called "what is Jason doing?"

"He's helping your friend" the LDS student replied "when Jason duels someone he likes, he will encourage them to continue if they are stuck"

They looked back to see Yuya smiling again

"That's it Yuya" I smiled "show your great entertaining skills to those who are watching us"

* * *

In the Solid Vision room, Shuzo was crying a waterfall, never in his life has he witnessed someone else encourage his students

"Yosha!" he cheered "show them your hot-blooded duel Yuya!"

Yuya looked around to see and hear his friends cheer him on and he looked back to Jason who was nodding at him

"Ore no tan" the young entertainer now feels more determined to make his move "doro!"

Yuya looked at the card and smiled before suddenly the field went dark then a spotlight shined on the young duelist

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he announced "the moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived!"

"Then that means" Tatsuya called with excitement

"Yuya-niichan will" Ayu followed

"Make the pendulum" Futoshi finished "shimireru!"

"Yuya" Yuzu whispered "ganbatte..."

"With the scale of 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale of 8 Timegazer Magician, I create the pendulum!" Yuya placed the cards on both ends of his arm blade making the word pendulum light up

The 2 spellcasters appeared in blue pillars with the numbers 1 and 8 representing their scales below them the sky created a light blue sky with a giant version of Yuya's pendant between them

"Swing the pendulum of my soul, draw power across the skies" Yuya chanted "Pendulum summon! Enter the stage my monsters!"

3 lights appeared from the sky and landed behind Yuya before taking shape of his monsters

"Return again, Odd-Eyes Pedulum Dragon" the dragon roared as it appeared back on the field "Performapal Kaleidoscorp and Performapal Partnaga" the two monsters appeared and happily moved at being on stage

Pendul Odd-Eyes Dragon (Lvl:7 ATK:2500)

Performapal Kaleidoscorp (Lvl:6 ATK:100)

Performapal Partnaga (Lvl:5 ATK:500)

"Now before I make my battle, I'd like to have everyone's attention on my monsters wonderful effects" he called "first Partnaga's effect allows me to have my Odd-Eyes gain 300 ATK points for every Performapal I control"

Partnaga hugged Odd-Eyes' crescent wing while it's gloved tail grabbed Kaleodoscorp's tail giving the dragon a power boost

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK:2500-3100)

"Yatta!" the kids smiled "Odd-Eyes is now the strongest monster"

"And now Kaleidoscorp, activate your effect" the scorpion moved it's tail up releasing a ray of light making the area sparkle with rainbow colors "I can choose one monster I control and it can attack all special summoned monsters on my opponent's field" he then went to his dragon "and Odd-Eyes will be the star"

The dragon glowed for a second before creating a blue duplicate signifying that it can attack all monsters on my field

"Battle" Yuya smiled widely "I attack Adoration with my Odd-Eyes"

I ran fast and saw an Action card before picking it up "Action spell, Miracle!" I smiled "now my monster can't be destroyed while cutting the damgae I take in half"

"Stargazer's pendulum effect activates" Yuya interjected "if a spell card activates when my pendulum monster attacks, I can negate the effect and set that card face down"

My Miracle spell card moved face down leaving my Adoration wide open as Yuya's dragon attacked

"When my dragon attacks a level five or higher monster the damage is now doubled" Yuya smiled "reaction force!"

I braced myself as feeling the gust push me back as my monster got destroyed

Jason LP: 3300-2700

"Once more Odd-Eyes, attack Woodsman!"

The blue duplicate dragon flew towards my HERO creating another explosion sending me to the air

Jason LP: 2700-600

* * *

I landed on my back and thankfully this field has soft material on the ground

"Daijobu ka?" Yuya asked in worry

"I'm fine" I stood up and dusted myself "you sure do know how to make a good show in this duel"

"Heh, thanks" Yuya smiled as rubbed his head "I've been taught well by my tou-san"

"Too bad that I have to end this"

"Nandate?" Yuya blinked in surprise

"It's my turn" I smirked "I draw"

I looked at my card "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed" I drew 2 cards "then I activate the spell Fusion Recovery, this card lets me get one Polymerization and a fusion material from my graveyard"

I took the cards and placed them in my hand "I play Polymerization fusing Woodsman, Bubbleman and Ocean from my hand" I raised the cards in the air "heroes of different powers, unite to create a new visionary power" the 3 heroes appeared and turned into a swirling vortex "Fusion summon! Vision HERO Trinity!"

My new HERO appeared with his strong presence making Yuya and his monsters move back in awe

Vision HERO Trinity (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

"When Trinity is fusion summoned, his ATK points are doubled until the end of the turn"

Vision HERO Trinity (ATK:2500-5000)

"Also my HERO can attack three times but he can't attack you directly" I smiled at him "however I don't need to do that because one attack is enough"

"Sonna" Yuzu gasped

"Yabai" Tatsuya added with worry

"I'm scared" Ayu clung onto Yuzu for support

Futoshi couldn't even react to this as he was stunned at the conclusion of this duel

Sora on the other hand continued eating his candy before making a small smile at Jason 'Jason Wellbing' he thought 'you just made yourself interesting'

"Now Trinity" I called "attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The fusion HERO dashed forward while Yuya ran to look for an Action card but his dragon roared before an explosion came making him fly across the ground

Yuya LP: 1200-0

Jason: WIN

* * *

The field started to disappear, I looked at my HERO monster and smiled "you have changed the outcome of this duel Trinity" I smiled "thanks for helping me out"

The hero gave me thumbs up before he disappeared, I looked at Yuya to see him surrounded by his friends

"Yuya" Yuzu spoke "daijobu ka?"

"Hai" Yuya replied as he sat up "I'm okay" and then he smiled "and surprisingly I don't feel bad that I lost"

"What do you mean Yuya-niichan?" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi asked in the same time

"It means that Yuya is okay with losing today" Sora answered bluntly as he ate another chocolate bar

I looked at the group conversing with each other, I felt a weight on me to see Sally hugging my arm in joy at my duel 'I had a fun day with you Yuya' I smiled happily

My thoughts shook away when Yuya was in front of me

"Hey Jason, I know that we are from different schools but..." he presented his hand "I'm glad that we met and made a good duel together"

"Me too" I smiled and shook his hand "I had a fun time dueling with you and I hope that you can achieve your dream of entertaining the masses"

* * *

I waved goodbye to them before walking out of the room with Sally and we went back to our homes after today

I waved Sally goodbye and walked home, upon arriving I saw 2 pairs of shoes on the floor signifying that my parents,Max and Cynthia Wellbing, are home

"I'm home" I announced

"We're at the dining room having dinner son" my mom's voice called

I took off my shoes and made my way to meet my parents and have dinner

After dinner we went to the living room to discuss something serious

"Mom, dad" I spoke slowly "there's something you need to know..."

"What is it son?" my dad asked

"It's..." I sighed "about the the alternate dimensions"

My words seems to strike them silent... they looked at each other and back to me

"We've been expecting this to happen" my dad sighed as he went to me "son, when you enrolled at LDS and made your skills known in the school, president Reiji informed us that you have potential to be a lancer"

"Lancer?" I blinked "what's that?"

"Reiji Akaba had a feeling that one of the dimensions might come to our dimension and invade us" my mom answered "he created the Lancers to pick out strong duelists to recruit and help him fight the invading force"

Wow...just wow. Reiji had made precautions should any of the dimensions come to ours, but the question now is... which dimension is the invading force?

* * *

After some words of precaution and promise to keep the topic a secret from others until Reiji can get more recruits to help him fight the enemy. I went up to my room sat on my chair and placed my duel disk on the table as I looked at the cards I got from Reiji last night

'Now the power of Xyz is in my hands' I thought calmly with a small smile 'these guys can fit with my deck'

I costumized my deck a bit to fit my new cards with the ones I used. I yawned a bit feeling tired from the knowledge of the different dimensions and whatnot,

But then a couple of cards fell from my table, I picked them up to see that they were the ones I used when I started learning Duel Monsters

'Guardian Eatos and Celestial Sword-Eatos' I smiled at my first cherished monster before using my HERO deck 'I believe it's time to get you back in my deck'

I stretched my arms a bit and yawned feeling my sleepiness get me, I dragged my body onto the bed, made one last look on my cards

'Goodnight you guys' I yawned one last time 'we still have long road ahead of us'

* * *

When Jason went to sleep. The cards in his deck started to glow revealing to be monster spirits of his deck smiling at him

"We will always be by your side Jason" the monsters spoke as one before disappearing back into the deck


	3. facing the unknown

I finished my lesson in LDS today and Sally went ahead since she had a project to do in Duel Monsters History

'I guess that means I have free time for myself' I thought 'so what am I going to do today?'

As I walked the streets I was shoved aside to see Shingo's dad running fast, with look of worry on his face

'What did Shingo get himself into now?' I sighed 'might as well find out I guess'

I followed Mr. Sawatari to the hospital and saw Shingo compeletly covered in bandages with his lackeys trying to calm him down

'As usual' I shook my head 'always wanting the attention'

* * *

I sat down quietly on a non-arguable spot when Shingo shouted that Yuya was the culprit to his demise. Mr. Sawatari agreed and decided to make a mob to get favor on being reelected

I shivered at the thought of Shingo's dad getting the seat of power, luckily that was stopped when Henrietta Akaba visited and made a plan that all of them will be satisfied

'I'm surprised that they didn't even notice me' I smiled 'then again Mrs. Akaba is a lady who protects her company and the school with the right planning'

After the group left, I frowned when Shingo took off his fake cast and enjoyed his snacks without worry

"So... how was the victim act _Shingo?_ " the guy froze and slowly turned to see me "hi there"

He screamed before falling to his butt and shook in fright upon my presence

"W-what do you want?!" he quivered

"The truth..." I answered while staring intently at him

And so he told me everything he saw and felt right down to his near death experience

"So that's why you acted like a victim earlier" I frowned 'how much more pathetic you can get Shingo' I went for the door and stopped making one last look at him 'I hope that you learn to not run your mouth off'

* * *

I walked put of the hospital seeing the sun set, I started to think on Shingo's situation

'Shingo said that Yuya was the person that put him in the hospital' I scratched my head a bit 'but that doesn't make any sense! Shingo said that he used an Xyz dragon and yet Yuya only used Pendulum summoning' my eyes widen upon recalling Reiji's discussion 'could it be possible?'

I then felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my duel disk to see my mom's name on the screen, I answered the call and placed the device on my ear "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie!" my mom beamed "listen, your dad and I will be visiting Sally's parents for the night so we won't be coming home anytime soon okay?"

"I undestand mom" I nodded "have a good evening"

I placed my duel disk in my pocket and walked to the pier where Shingo dueled against Xyz Yuya

"I wonder if the guy has any of Yuya's personality?" I asked to myself

"Looking for me?" a voice spoke from behind me

I screamed in fright and jumped forward hitting my head against one of the metal crates

* * *

"Ow..." I groaned while rubbing my head I turned to see, to what I guess, Yuya's Xyz counterpart and he looked like Yuya except that his expression is serious with the fact that the clothes he wore meant that he went through countless fights

"Yes I am" I nodded "I wanted to know why you are here and not in your home dimension"

The guy's eyes widen a bit before they narrowed "how did you know?"

"I was trusted enough from the higher ups about the information" I replied "so... are you going to answer me?"

He looked away from me giving the impression that his home was a hard topic

"I expected this" I sighed sadly before placing the duel disk on my arm "since you won't talk... then I have to duel you"

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned with worry before activating his own duel disk "you will only get yourself hurt"

"I want answers" I replied honestly "and this duel will be the proof"

* * *

Jason LP: 4000

Xyz Yuya LP: 4000

"Ore no tan" Xyz Yuya pulled 4 cards his hand "I set 4 cards facedown, tan endo"

"My turn" I drew my card "first I set this card facedown and activate a spell from my hand Heavy Storm!"

A tornado appeared arrouned us destroying all Spell and Trap cards on our field

"Why did you use that spell?" Xyz Yuya questioned "you just destroyed your own card!"

"To activate the effect of my trap card Hero Medal" I smiled revealing the card "should it be destroyed while it's set and sent to the graveyard, I can shuffle this card back in my deck" I pulled out the card and placed it in my deck before it reshuffled "giving me a chance to get a good draw on my next turn"

"Next I activate the spell card Polymerization" I pulled the fusion materials from my hand "fusing Elemental HEROs Bladedge and Wildheart"

"Hero of blades, warrior of the forest. Unite your strength and face the enemy" my monsters appeared before turning into a swirling vortex "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Wildedge!"

Elemental HERO Wildedge (Lvl:8 ATK:2600)

Xyz Yuya stared at my Fusion monster and looked away making me wonder if my deck made him remember something, but I shook them away and focused on the duel

"Battle!" I declared "I attack you directly"

Xyz Yuya shook off his memories and steeled himself "I activate a trap card from my graveyard The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" he spoke "when a direct attack is declared I can summon this card as a monster on my field" he took the cards "and I choose all three of them!"

He special summoned his three Shadow Veils in defense position

The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil (Lvl: 4 DEF:300x3)

I smiled that he made a surprising defense to keep his lifepoints safe from my attack "continue the attack Wildedge"

My hero raised his arm and shot energy blades destroying the monsters all at once creating a large explosion sending my opponent against the concrete floor

'Actual damage without the Action field' I narrowed my eyes 'something must have happened to make this possible' I looked at Xyz Yuya as he stood back up "I place one card facedown ending my turn"

* * *

I looked at him seeing his eyes narrow at his empty field and decided to talk to him

"Hey" I called "when I brought out my power to you, why did you look away?"

Xyz Yuya's eyes turned sad, I gulped hard feeling my stomach churn knowing that the answer will hit me hard

"Fusion..." he spoke "...destroyed my home"

Okay _that_ struck me like a ton of bricks, I just made him relive the painful moments of his past, but I shook thoughts away those knowing that _I_ was the one that did that... not him

* * *

"Ore no tan, doro" Xyz Yuya looked at his hand "I summon The Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove"

The Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove (Lvl:3 ATK:1000)

"And when I control a level 3 Phantom Knights monster, I can special summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots"

The phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Lvl:3 ATK:200)

'Now he has 2 level 3 monsters...' I gulped 'I just hope I can stand up after this'

"I overlay my two level 3 Phantom Knights and build the overlay network" the 2 monsters turned into purple streamers and entered a spiral portal before exploding "warrior of the fallen, return to battle and fight again" he chanted "Xyz summon! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Rnk:3 ATK:2000)

"I activate Rugged Glove's monster effect" he called "should this monster be used for an Xyz summon, the monster gains 1000 ATK points this turn"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK:2000-3000)

"Battle!" Xyz Yuya pointed at my hero "destroy Wildedge Break Sword"

The Xyz monster dashed forward and swung its blade cutting my monster in half before exploding, I braced myself against the shockwave but failed sending me flying and hitting the ground hard

Jason LP: 4000-3400

* * *

I groaned as I stood up from my taste of risky dueling, I can feel my body shake a bit at this duel, no doubt that I'm risking my health from this point

"Tan endo" he then looked at me "at this point Break Sword's ATK returns to normal"

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (ATK:3000-2000)

"I can see that you are someone that wouldn't fight out of anger" my eyes focused on his monster "and your monster's name makes it easy that a heavy burden has been placed on your shoulders" I reached for my deck 'but I know that a heavy burden can lead the subconscious to hatred'

"My turn" I then drew my card "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed" I drew 2 more cards "then I summon Heroic Challenger-Double Lance"

The monster appeared on my field

Heroic Challenger-Double Lance (Lvl:4 ATK:1700)

"I activate Double Lance's monster effect" I called "I can special summon another Double Lance from my hand or graveyard in DEF mode" I pulled out the card from my hand and placed it on my arm blade

Heroic Challenger-Double Lance (Lvl:4 DEF:900)

'Now he has 2 level 4 monsters' his eyes widen a bit 'masaka!'

I looked at my 2 monsters and raised my arm "I overlay my two Double Lances and build the overlay network" my monsters turned into bronze streamers and entered the spiral portal making an explosion

"Champion of the light, enter this battle and fight your opponents with your sword" I chanted "Xyz summon! Heroic Champion-Excalibur!"

Heroic Champion-Excalibur (Rnk:4 ATK:2000)

I smiled at my success of performing my first Xyz summon and Excalibur felt the same way as he entered the duel

"I activate Excalibur's effect" my champoin pulled out his sword and raised it up "by using 2 overlay units, his ATK points doubles!"

Heroic Champion-Excalibur (ATK:2000-4000)

"Now Excalibur!" I pointed at Break Sword "attack that monster with heroic crush!"

* * *

Xyz Yuya flew back but flipped his body and skidded against the floor as his lifepoints deducted

Xyz Yuya LP: 4000-2000

He then called "when Break Sword is destroyed with overlay units still attached, I can special summon them back to my field as level 4 monsters"

The two Phantom Knights appeared again with their levels raised

The Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove (Lvl:3-4)

The Phantom Knight of Silent Boots (Lvl:3-4)

Xyz Yuya looked at Jason with confusion, his fusions led him internally hate the guy for bringing up the painful moments from his past and yet Jason made a surprising move by bringing out an _Xyz_ monster in front of his eyes. Then he rubbed his eyes in disbelief and for a second... he saw a familiar face

The figure looked adult in age with red and black spikey hair, red eyes, he wore a blue shirt under a red vest, white pants with flame imprints on the ankles

He shook that thought away when Jason ended his turn with a facedown card "ore no tan" he drew his card "I now overlay my level 4 Phantom Knights and build the overlay network"

The 2 monster changed into purple streamers and entered the spiral portal causing an explosion

"Dragon formed from rebellious nature...enter this battle and crush the mighty with your fangs!" Xyz Yuya chanted "Xyz summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rnk:4 ATK:2500)

* * *

I gulped at seeing the dragon that caused Shingo's defeat, but there's no way I can surrender now. I made a vow to never have that option, and I still have my suspicions that the survivors might fall into the vengeful path

"Battle" Xyz Yuya called "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Excalibur" the dragon's metal potrusions opened creating energy wings and flew forward "rebellious fang crush!"

"I activate my trap card!" I pressed the touchscreen on my duel disk revealing my facedown card "Negate Attack, this stops the battle and ends your turn"

"I activate a continuous spell card from my graveyard" Xyz Yuya pointed out "Phantom Doom Spear" the card revealed itself on the field "when my opponent activates a trap card, I can banish this card to negate the effect and destroy it" he then pointed at me "also you will take 100 points of damage"

The card turned into a spear and flew right at me and I barely dodged as the tip scratched my arm

Jason LP: 3400-3300

Then the Xyz dragon continued the attack and struck my monster in the chest causing a big explosion making me shield from the rushing winds as my lifepoints were deducted

Jason LP: 3300-2800

"I set one card facedown" Xyz Yuya called "tan endo"

* * *

I coughed a bit from the cloud of smoke made from the attack earlier, I looked at Xyz Yuya and I can see confusion in his eyes, but there was something in me that was trying to reach out to him.

I took deep breathe, I have no cards in my hand and all that is left for me to fight back was in the draw 'okay deck I'm in a tough spot here' I placed my hand on the cards 'I may lose this... but I will keep fighting to the end!'

"My move..." I steeled myself on my cards hoping that they will answer my heart "I DRAW!"

I looked at my card and smiled "I'm glad that you answered me" I muttered "I activate a spell Fusion Banishment" I inserted the card into my duel disk "I banish Fusion materials from my graveyard and summon a fusion monster from my extra deck"

"I remove Elemental HERO Wildedge and Heroic Champoin-Excalibur" I said while taking my monsters out of my graveyard "hero of fusion combine with light and shine through this battle" I chanted as my monsters turned into a swirling vortex "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO The Shining"

My monster appeared and true to his name, the HERO's power shined like the sun making me and my opponent shield our eyes

Elemental HERO The Shining (Lvl:8 ATK:2600)

* * *

Xyz Yuya was pratically stunned that Jason used a Fusion summon with an _Xyz monster_ as the material 'Fusion summon with an Xyz monster?' his thoughts stopped when Jason spoke again

* * *

"I activate Shining's monster effect" I called "he gains 300 ATK points for every Elemental HERO that was banished"

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK:2600-2900)

"Now Shining" I pointed at Xyz Yuya's dragon "attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"

My HERO dashed forward to attack and Xyz Yuya's dragon retaliated creating sparks in the battle, I smiled at the intensity that both monsters made, I feel like I was dueling for the pro leagues

"I activate my continuous trap card" Xyz Yuya called "Phantom Fog Blade!" the weapon flew out of the card and slashed the area creating a giant fog making the monsters miss each other "this card stops your monster's attack"

Both our monsters returned to our fields with Xyz Yuya continuing "while this card is active your monster's effect is negated and cannot attack"

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK:2900-2600)

"At the same time I cannot choose the target monster for attacks" he finished

I smiled seeing his last attempt on giving me mercy "I guess this means I end my turn" I looked at my monster "you did great Shining" I beamed before looking intently at my opponent "and don't think of holding back on your next turn" I narrowed my eyes "you have to finish me off or I'll finish you off"

* * *

Xyz Yuya was at a turmoil, he made a vow not hurt anyone, and yet his opponent will not yield to his loss and outright declares to be beaten in battle. He clenched his fists a bit at the tough decision that he has to hurt someone to end it...and yet he couldn't help respect his opponent. For this duel has made him realize that the people _have_ to experience the feeling to understand it

'Your eyes show a strong fire within' he drew his card 'I hope in the future it will not destroy you' he then raised his drawn card "I actvate the quick play spell Emergency Provisions" the spell card revealed itself on the field "I send cards I control to gain 1000 life points"

The Phantom Fog Blade trap was sent to the graveyard

Xyz Yuya LP: 2000-3000

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK:2600-2900)

"Next I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect!" he declared "I use one overlay unit to target a level 5 or higher monster and deduct their ATK points by half while raising dragon's ATK points by that amount"

The Xyz dragon's overlay unit disappeared causing it's wings to release an electrical discharge making my monster to struggle from it's effect

"Treason discharge!"

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK:2900-1450)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK:2500-3950)

"Once again I use the last overlay unit to activate my dragon's effect" Xyz Yuya added "treason discharge!

Elemental HERO The Shining (ATK:1450-725)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK:3950-4675)

* * *

I gulped hard at seeing the massive power up that the Xyz dragon carried, but I stood firm knowing that this was my decision to end the duel

"Now attack that monster" Dark Rebellion flew at it's intended target "rebellious fang crush!"

The attack collided with my monster causing a huge explosion sending me up to the air before landing harshly back down

Jason LP: 2800-0

Xyz Yuya: WIN

* * *

I can feel myself go into the unconscious world, my breathing was turning ragged and I can barely move my body. I looked up to see Xyz Yuya looking at me with sadness in his eyes

"Why?" he questioned "why didn't you surrender peacefully when you had the chance?"

"I'm a stupid person" I laughed causing me to cough a bit "but it was because I keep seeing people become arrogant upon hearing surrender" I sighed before looking at him "I also continued because I was afraid that your scars will cause you to be vengeful in your quest"

I then grabbed his hand tightly surprising him "thankfully that would never happen" my sight was starting to lose focus "for...what it's worth" my hand was losing it's grip "I'm happy to know that...Xyz...isn't...the enemy"

With the final piece leaving my mouth. I passed out from my injuries

* * *

Yuto looked down at the fallen duelist before he did something that thought cannot do...

He was shedding tears...

Ever since his mission to enter the Standard dimension and look for clues on the academy's spies there, he only thought of the sorrow's in Heartland and the enemy that caused its demise. He felt that it was pointless to remember the happy times back then which would cause only pain to his heart

And then upon meeting this individual it made him feel that the pain was being removed and was happy to have encountered him

"Gomenasai" he said as while wiping the tears away "I didn't mean to hurt you"

But then his deck box glowed brightly causing him to reach inside and pulled out a card and got surprised on _the_ _card_ that reacted

"Utopia..." he then looked down again at the fallen duelist and back at the card "so this is your new carrier"

Yuto remembered the words of his leader from the resistance before he and his partner started the mission

* * *

Yuto and his partner Shay were about to enter the Standard dimension but stopped when they were told that the leader of the resistance wished to speak with Yuto

The leader walked toward Yuto, she was at least in her teenage years but thanks to the invasion of the Fusion duelists it made her look a bit older, she had fair skin, red peircing eyes and green hair tied in a sideways ponytail. Her cloak covered her entire body hiding the athletic build from the fight against the Fusion duelists invasion force

Her name...is Yuka Tsukumo

"Take this card Yuto" Yuka said presenting Utopia to him

"But why Yuka-san?" Yuto blinked as he took the card "isn't this important to you?"

"It is..." she nodded "but that card only brings painful memories to me" she then took a deep breathe "listen well Yuto, I am not worthy to carry tou-san's heart thanks to the destruction of the invaders from the Fusion dimension" she said "and I know that there is someone out there who can match his heart" she then made one last look at the card "and if you find that someone, the card will react"

* * *

Yuto smiled that his vision earlier wasn't a coincidence 'I'm glad to see that Yuma-sama's legacy can continue' he placed the card on Jason's chest and stood up 'may this monster card give you strength in the future'

He then left the scene as a group of people entered the area

* * *

Nakajima lead his group and ran fast to see Jason on the ground with injuries on his body and the area itself looked a bit messy with a few small craters and slash marks

He pulled out his cellphone while the others carefully tended the young duelist on his injuries and searched the area for clues

"Shacho, we have found the source of the powerful Xyz summoning from earlier but arrived too late to see the culprit" he spoke quickly

"It's fine" Reiji replied "did you find anything in the area that could be considered a clue?"

"Only one sir" he responded before being given of the item "it's an Xyz monster card with an unusual name"

"Tell me" the president continued in curiosity

"Number 39: Utopia"

"I see" Reiji replied feeling a bit dissapointed that there are no proper leads of the situation on the sudden attack of LDS "regardless send the victim to the hospital and we will find answers when the person wakes up"

"Hai, wakarimashta" Nakajima pocketed his phone and led the group carrying Jason to the hospital for treatment and recovery

* * *

Author's notes:

Okay that the third chapter of this story and now Jason has carried the ace monster of the fallen hero in the Xyz(Zexal) dimension thanks to his daughter's decision

Now for questions;

Yuto not using Rugged Gloves effect-2 possible theories; Rugged Gloves' effect can only be used once per duel or Yuto's strong resolve to not hurt people makes him not use the effect should he bring out his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon

Yuka Tsukumo- a child from Yuma Tsukumo and Tori Meadow's blood, who survived the attack from the Duel Academy's invasion and founded the resistance gathering survivors in the ruins of Heartland to fight back against the invading force. Trivia: Yuka comes from Yuma's name and the word Katsu which translates _to win_ meaning her cause to fight back against Duel Academy and win is to create a peaceful world where no one will fall victim to the disaster that her world was plunged into (at least that's what I can figure when Yuto told Yuzu about his experience in the anime series)

Next chapter will be a flashback chapter about Jason's meeting with Sally in LDS... though I can sense that some of you readers will be giving me bad reviews when she reveals her deck and tactics

Be ready

OC card/s;

Fusion Banishment

Normal spell

Image: fusion materials going out of the Polymerization card

Effect: remove from play fusion materials from your graveyard and special summon a fusion monster from the extra deck (this summon is treated as fusion summon)

top card is inspired by the Miracle Fusion and Parallel World Fusion spell cards

Author out


	4. my first real duel

I groaned as my body ached from my duel with Yuya's Xyz counterpart, I opened my to see that I'm in a hospital room.

'I guess the rescue team found me'

"Jason!" a familiar voice reached my ears

I turned to see, Sally and Shingo at the door, with the latter smirking at my condition while the former looked worried

"What in the world happened to you?!" she practically screamed at me with her question

"I was trying to find the culprit" I replied "and as you can see, I paid the price for doing a reckless action"

"Now you know what it's like being the loser" Shingo sneered getting a glare from Sally

"At least I don't whine like a brat when I lose" I countered making Shingo fume in anger

"Why you-!"

"That's enough" another voice spoke from the door

The 3 of us looked at the door and our eyes widen at seeing who it was

"R... _Reiji_ -sama!?" Shingo shook at seeing the big man himself in front of his eyes

"I would like to talk privately with our patient in the bed please" he said calmly making Shingo dash out in haste

Sally stayed by my side not wanting to leave, but I placed my hand over her's getting her attention

"It's best that you leave Sally" I looked at the CEO of LDS "I know he'll be asking me questions from last night"

"But!"

"Don't worry" I assured her with a smile "you can visit me anytime, I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

After Sally left the room, Reiji sat down at my bedside looking directly at me

"Now..." he started "tell me what you did yesterday"

"I was minding my own business after my lesson with Professor Marco, when suddenly Shingo's dad pushed me aside as the man was worried for his son" he explained "after hearing from Shingo that Yuya was the culprit. I pressed him on the matter and heard that the guy can use _Xyz_ summoning, I decided to find out if it's really true..."

"Did you?" he quirked in curiousity

"I did" I nodded "it turns out that the person _looks_ like Yuya"

"I see" Reiji pushed his glasses up 'at least this clarifies that the culprits _are_ Xyz users' he then pulled out a card "while you were unconscious last night, Nakajima found this card when he saw you"

I was presented an Xyz monster with the name Utopia with a number on it, a part of me twitched at seeing that card "that guy must have given it to me"

I got a raised eyebrow from Reiji which prompted me to explain again

* * *

"When I tried to get some answers from the guy, he wouldn't speak" I continued "so I dueled him for it, which gave me a loss and get real injuries" I took the Xyz card from Reiji "and I probably got this card as my reward for enduring his pain"

"Pain?"

"When I brought out Fusion from my deck, it gave him bad memories of the disaster in his home"

"I see" Reiji stood up and walked to the door "I'm hosting a tournament soon and I expect you to be there and prove yourself strong like in your event last night"

"Of course sir" I nodded looking back at my newly acquired Xyz card 'Utopia...' I smiled 'I may not know you now, but I can tell we can be a good team'

* * *

I stayed in the hospital for a couple of days since my injuries weren't really that bad, I got a visit from Sally since she hasn't seen me much in school, and of course my parents came in to visit just for assurance of my health

I finally checked out of the hospital and am ready to get back on what I missed in LDS, however when I got to class I saw that the room is empty

"Oh...kay" I looked at the empty room "why is the classroom empty?"

"Haven't you heard?" a random LDS student spoke "somehow Professor Marco went missing a while ago"

My eyes widen to hear that my Fusion teacher disappeared "thanks for the heads up"

I went to the halls and sat down to a nearby bench 'okay let's think for a moment, my teacher went missing while I was in the hospital' I hummed 'no doubt that Masumi is looking for the criminal that attacked him' I shook my head a bit 'and there's the matter of the tournament that Reiji Akaba is hosting'

"Something troubling you?"

I screamed when the voice spoke, causing my body to jerk up, losing my footing and fell to the floor, to which the voice behind me laughed loudly with a second voice following. I looked to see the aces of the Xyz and Synchro courses; Hokuto Shijima and Yaiba Todo laughing loudly

"Very funny" I grumbled before getting on my feet "Is there anything besides laughing at me brought you here?"

"Warui na" Yaiba smirked "with what's happening to LDS, we needed something to lighten our spirits"

"Yeah" Hokuto nodded "apparently some of the strongest LDS duelists are being targeted and disappeared by an unknown Xyz duelist"

"I see" I nodded 'it seems another one from the Xyz dimension has entered our world' he then looked at the 2 'no doubt that Masumi is finding the culprit with these two helping her out'

"It's hard to understand what's going on here" I said getting their attention "but whatever happens from here on out, we have to get stronger"

Yaiba and Hokuto nodded and walked away leaving me alone to think on the situation

'Okay, clearly the culprit must be serious in getting the attention of LDS' I grimaced 'the question is...why?'

* * *

When I finally got out of my thoughts, I looked up to see that I was outside of the LDS building 'I must be so in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was outside' I shook my head a bit 'I better call my parents before they start getting worried'

I took out my duel disk and made a phone call to my house and telling my parents about me taking a little walk, so my mom told me that she will leave me dinner when I get back

"Okay now with that out of the way, what should I do for the next few hours?" I questioned while sitting on a bench in the nearest park

Just then my eyes were covered with a familiar voice speaking behind me

"Guess who?"

"Sally"

"Correct!" she beamed before sitting next to me "so what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the upcoming tournament"

"Yeah me too" Sally nodded "but let's not talk about that now" she lifted my head and looked at me in the eye "instead let's talk about us" she smiled tenderly "you remember the time that the two of us met in LDS?"

"How could I forget?" I grinned

* * *

I enrolled in LDS thanks to my parents, and my thoughts still replayed on the scene where Strong Ishijima badmouthed Yusho Sakaki in front of everyone and even now I can still hear that kid's voice crying in dismay defending Yusho's disappearance.

However my thoughts stopped when someone bumped into me

"Hey watch where you're going!"

I looked up to see an obnoxious LDS student with 2 others behind him, I can tell that these guys are following The Sledgehammer's attitude of might is right

"Well?" the leader sneered "aren't you going to say something?"

I ignored him and walked ahead only to be lifted up in the air by the goons

"Listen here pipsqueak" the first goon said in my face "our boss here is being nice here, so you better apologize now"

"Yeah" the second goon nodded "apologize now!"

* * *

An audience was now watching the spectacle seeing the LDS students pick on Jason, the security was about to step in but stopped when they felt something crawl up their spine

And before long...

"GYAAAH!" the LDS students screamed in panic as they were hit by an unkown force and struck the ground leaving everyone stunned on what they saw

"Wh...what just happened?" the guards blinked as they saw Jason watched the LDS students crawl away from him

* * *

I looked at their fearstruck faces as they moved back "you should've left me alone" I said making them flinch "I'm in a bad mood right now from that default win from The sledgehammer's duel"

"So you're taking that Yusho loser's side?" the LDS punk scoffed in distaste "just what I would expect from a nobody"

* * *

Just then his body went stiff by a pressure and he was being lifted by his shirt making eye contact with Jason

"I _dare_ you to say that again!" he growled causing the guy to sweat in terror

The punk tried to say it again but couldn't due to the fear returning _tenfold!_

Before anything gets problematic a voice came in

"That's enough of that"

* * *

I turned my head to see Reiji Akaba, the CEO of LDS, walk in with more guards behind him causing everyone to gasp at seeing the man in person

'It seems like I caused trouble' I smirked before dropping the guy to the floor "I guess this means I won't be taking lessons huh?"

"You will be fine young one" he said in a composed manner before walking past me "you three on the other hand are hereby expelled from LDS... _permanently_ "

His statement caused the audience to gasp in shock making the LDS punk and his goons to try and reason with the president for their actions

"I have tolerated with your bad manners before" Reiji spoke calmly "but that ends now, your achievements are hereby stripped from the records and your decks are confiscated"

* * *

He then snapped his fingers causing the guards to move into action dragging the goons away to the door while they kicked and screamed for another chance, the audience around him dispersed feeling relieved that the danger is averted

"You have shown a strong spirit" Reiji spoke suddenly getting my attention "I expect that strength to be in the duel next time you show it"

"Believe me sir" I grinned "I won't disappoint you after saving me"

I studied the basic mechanics of dueling and then made a deck out of random cards since I am still new to the dueling world. And since since I kept my nose in the books, I have been challeged by selfish duelists who only wished to prove themselves as mighty

To which blinded them on my skills before I gave them a taste of my fury in dueling

* * *

After my facing battles against my opponents making anyone who watched me be reminded of my angry mood and thankfully their stupid impulses let me vent my fury and calmed me enough to gather my thoughts on this predicament

'Okay...!' I breathed sharply 'the people now thinks Yusho is a coward thanks to The Sledgehammers cockiness' I gritted my teeth 'but I can't think about that!' I shook my head 'right now I need to get stronger and I know that _some_ people still adore the great Dueltainer somewhere'

My thoughts halted when I bumped into someone "sorry" I said "I just have things in my head right now"

The person stayed quiet and moved past me, I turned to see that she was a student and she looked gloomy to not even utter a word

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" I muttered "I'll find out after class"

* * *

After school I saw the same girl I bumped into still looking sad and everyone around her moved away with icy glares, I narrowed my eyes to see such treatment. I moved forward grabbed her hand and took her away to a private area

After getting somewhere away from prying eyes, I can tell that the girl was surprised of what I did back there

"There we go" I smiled at her "no more icy glares from that crowd"

The girl blinked at me for a while before she decided to introduce herself "I'm Sally Mazaki" she then bowed "thank you for saving me"

"Jason Wellbing" I greeted back "and since we are alone now" I placed my duel disk on my arm "let's have a duel"

She blinked in surprise at my challenge "why...?"

"After having my duels against those snobs, it made me realize that I haven't met a proper duelist" I answered "and I can tell that you have skills from the crowd that glared at you" I smirked "which would be something since they kept their distance from you"

The 2 of us went to the park

"Ready?" I asked getting a nod from her "then let's duel!"

* * *

Jason LP: 4000

Sally LP: 4000

"I'll go first!" Sally proclaimed "first I send a monster card to the graveyard and special summon Quickdraw Synchron"

The mosnter appeared making a quick shot with it's 2 guns

Quickdraw Synchron (Lvl:5 ATK:700)

"Next I summon Sonic Chick"

The little bird squawked with energy getting ready for action

Sonic chick (Lvl:1 ATK:300)

'Tuner and non-tuners' I thought 'so she's a Synchro duelist'

"Now I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with level 1 Sonic Chick" the monsters jumped into the air getting for their hidden power

"I activate Quickdraw Synchron's monster effect" Sally called "it can be a substitute of another Synchron monster in a synchro summon" Quikdraw Synchron changed into 5 green rings with Sonic Chick turning into a ball of light

5+1=6

"Warrior of great fortitude, let your power be my shield and protect me from danger" she chanted "Synchro summon! Junk Gardna"

The monster appeared with its arms crossed and I have to say that monster is pretty strong appearance wise

Junk Gardna (Lvl:6 ATK:1400)

"I end my turn"

* * *

'She's using has a good defense' I drew my card 'I better get rid of it fast!'

"Since there are no monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Guardian Eatos" I summoned my monster to my field

Guardian Eatos (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

"I then summon Gazelle the king of mythical beasts"

Gazelle the king of mythical beasts (Lvl:4 ATK:1500)

"Battle" I pointed at the synchro monster "Eatos attack Junk Gardna"

"I activate Junk Gardna's effect" Sally interrupted "if a monster declares an attack, then it goes into DEF mode"

Guardian Eatos (DEF:2000)

"I still have my other monster" I added "Gazelle, destroy that monster"

My beast dashed forward and clawed it before it exploded

Sally LP: 4000-3900

"Junk Gardna's effect activates" Sally continued "should it be destroyed the monster attacking it is switched to DEF mode"

Gazelle the king of mythical beasts (Def:1200)

"I applaud that you were able to make a good defense" I smiled inserting 1 card in my disk "I end my turn with a facedown"

* * *

"My turn" Sally drew her card "first I summon Junk Synchron to the field" the little monster apeared and ready to fight

Junk Synchron (Lvl:3 ATK:1300)

"and it's effect activates reviving a level 2 or below monster from my graveyard with it's effects negated" Sonic was then brought back to her field

Sonic Chick (Lvl:1 DEF:300)

"I then activate the spell Double summon" she placed the card in her duel disk "and now I can summon another monster known as Speed Warrior"

Speed Warrior (Lvl:2 ATK:900)

"And it's effect activates" she declared "Speed Warrior's ATK is doubled this turn"

Speed Warrior (ATK:900-1800)

"Finally I activate Quillbolt Hedghog's effect" she added "when a tuner monster is on the field I can special this monster from my graveyard"

Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lvl:2 ATK:800)

"Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Quilbolt Hedgehog" Junk Synchron turned into green rings and Quilbolt Hedgehog into balls of light

3+2=5

"Warrior of power, let the others support you and smash the enemy with your fist" she chanted "Synchro summon! Junk Warrior"

Junk Warrior (Lvl:5 ATK:2300)

"Junk Warrior's effect activates" Sally pointed out "for every level 2 or below monsters I control"

Junk Warrior (ATK: 2300-4400)

I gulped at the massive ATK power that the synchro monster carried 'I'm feeling nervous right now'

"Battle!" she declared "Junk warrior attack Eatos with scrap fist!"

The monster destroyed my guardian but luckily she was DEF mode therefore protecting my lifepoints

"I end my turn" she finished "at this point Speed Warrior's ATK return to normal"

Speed Warrior (ATK:1800-900)

Junk Warrior (ATK:4400-3500)

* * *

"My move" I drew my card "first I activate my trap Guardian revival" the facedown flipped up revealing the image of Guardian Eatos shining in the darkness "I can special summon one Guardian monster from my graveyard, so return once again Guardian Eatos!"

Guardian Eatos (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

"Next I tribute Gazelle to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch"

Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (Lvl:5 ATK:2400)

"Zaborg's effect activates" I called "it can destroy one monster on your field and I choose Sonic Chick"

Zaborg zapped the little bird out of the field making Junk Warrior lose strength

Junk Warrior (ATK:3500-3200)

"Now Zaborg attack Speed Warrior" I pressed on

Zaborg unleashed thunder sparks destroying her moster making Junk Warrior lose ATK points again

Sally LP: 4000-2500

Junk Warrior (ATK:3200-2300)

"Now Eatos attack Junk Warrior" I continued my attack

Sally LP: 2500-2300

"I end my turn" I finished "I noticed that you left my Gazelle monster alone when you still had Speed Warrior to attack" I looked her curiously "why did you leave it be?"

"I'm...curious" Sally drew her card "I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity" she drew 6 cards while I got 3 "next I activate Scouting Warriors' effect should this monster be added to my hand via card effect I can special summon it

Scouting Warrior(Lvl:4 ATK:1000)

"I activate the Warrior Returning Alive spell card, having my Junk Synchron return to my hand" she took the monster card back "then I summon it to my field"

Junk Synchron (Lvl:3 ATK:1300)

"That monster can revive a level 2 or below monster from your graveyard" I interjected

"You catch on fast" Sally smiled a bit "so I revive Speed Warrior"

Speed Warrior (Lvl:2 DEF:400)

"I set one card facedown and activate the spell Bait Doll" she showed her card on the field "I reveal a facedown card and if it's a trap the effect activates"

* * *

My eyes looked closely on her facedown 'she must be in the zone right now'

The card she set revealed to be Miniaturized

"I can choose one monster on the field with ATK that are higher than 1000 and reduce it by that amount and one level" she pointed at Junk Synchron for the card's effect

Junk Synchron (Lvl:3-2 ATK:1300-300)

"Now I tune my level 2 Junk Synchron with level 4 Scouting Warrior and level 2 Speed Warrior" the monsters moved into Synchro formation

2+4+2=8

"Warrior of unimaginable strength, destroy the barriers with your fists" Sally chanted "Synchro summon! Junk Destroyer"

Junk Destroyer (Lvl:8 ATK:2600)

"Junk Destroyer's effect activates, it will destroy a number of cards depending on the number of non-tuners used in the Synchro summon" the monster readied itself on destroying the targets "and there are two non-tuner monsters, destroy his monsters with tidal sweep"

Junk Destroyer unleashed 2 energy blasts destroying Eatos and Zaborg instantly leaving me wide open for the attack

"Now Junk Destroyer" Sally pointed at me "attack him directly with fists of ferocity"

I braced myself from Sally's attack as her monster took a big chunk of my lifepoints

Jason LP: 4000-1400

"I end my turn" she finished

* * *

"That was some comeback" I looked at my deck 'I got a feeling this turn will be my last' I placed my hand on the deck 'the cards I have now are useless and I hope you can give me a chance to draw a good card' I gulped and drew my card

'It was a nice effort' I looked back at Sally getting ready for my move "I summon Ancient Gear Knight"

Ancient Gear Knight (Lvl:4 ATK:1800)

* * *

"I end my turn" he finished

Sally blinked at Jason's move 'a last attempt to stay strong, I can respect that. But it ends here' she drew her card and looked at her hand "I activate Shield and Sword, making our monsters power switched"

Junk Destroyer (ATK:2600-2500)

Ancient Gear Knight (ATK:1800-500)

"Then I activate the spell card De-Synchro" she said placing said card on the field "I choose one synchro monster and return it back to the extra deck and special summon the synchro materials from my graveyard" she took back Junk Destroyer and summoned their synchro materials

Junk Synchron (Lvl:3 ATK:1300)

Speed Warrior (Lvl:2 ATK:900)

Scouting Warrior (Lvl:4 ATK:1000)

'This is it' I braced for my end 'at least she isn't any of the jerks I dueled before'

"Scouting Warrior attack Ancient Gear Knight"

Her monster leaped forward and slashed Jason's monster

Jason LP: 1400-900

"Now end this Speed Warrior" the monster dashed forward before standing on his hands and made a spinning heel kick

Jason LP: 900-0

Sally: WIN

I fell on my butt and panted from my duel, I can feel my grudge disappear and then Sally walked toward me before crouching down looking very curious

"Why did you save me?" she asked

"Because...I want to be your friend" I answered much to her surprise

"Are... are _you_ serious?!" she blanched

"Yes I am" I nodded "I'll say it again, I _want_ to be your friend"

Just then I was tackled to the ground with Sally clinging onto me like a lifeline as she cried loudly that she finally met someone who she can call friend

"It's okay Sally" I wrapped my arms around her tightly "I'm here for you"

* * *

We smiled warmly at remembering that day

"I can still feel my heart jump at your answer" Sally beamed "it made me really happy when you said it"

"Yeah" I nodded "and I'm glad we met"

To my surprise she leaned on my shoulder and sighed warmly

"Me too" she smiled "if you didn't save me back then, I would have dropped out from LDS"

"Well then, you could say that I... am your guardian angel" I placed my hand on hers

"Yeah" she said feeling sleepy "you...are"

Sally dozed off and adjusted herself to feel comfy, I patted her head and let her have a nap before I looked up to see the sky change into orange color

'After what she's been through, she deserves something special' I hummed 'the question is... what?'

* * *

Author's notes:

Yes I know what you're thinking, why is Sally using Yusei's deck? Let's do a comparison between the two:

Yusei-has a strong belief that all cards can be useful and Synchro monsters represent his fighting spirit to continue facing the odds and their machine-like appearance signifies his technological genius

Sally-a sad girl and used the Synchro method to swarm the field so she wasn't alone in her battles and the strong Synchro monsters shows that she's fighting her loneliness

Now that the difference is properly made. Sally is now friends with Jason so she can use the, in your(reader's) bluntness, Yusei method without relying too much on group attacks as seen above, also the arc v gives the plot of different dimensions, meaning the cards can have duplicates since they are pretty much from a similar world

If you don't give a damn on this then stop reading, stay away from this story and forget about it.

The tournament arc is coming soon and I'm already thinking on a few minor characters that Jason and Sally will face against during the starting rounds and one of them will be using cards from the first series

It's anyone's guess on which of the two is fighting that duelist

OC card/s;

Guardian Revival

Normal trap

Effect: choose 1 Guardian monster in your graveyard and special summon it


	5. a test duel

I yawned while stretching my arms upwards, I can't help but feel both nervous and excited for the Miami Championship

I looked at my deck and checked their content and sighed at the pressure I had in me since the tournament was announced, to which I am thankful for, means that LDS will be closed and few students from my school chosen will train while duelists from outside Miami City will come here and participate in the tournament as well.

But I know that Reiji made this tournament as a way to find strong duelists and face the invading force from the Fusion dimension

'I hope that everyone won't be angry on finding out that the tournament was just a set up' I placed my deck in the duel disk before going down to the living room with my parents eating breakfast

"Have a bite with us son" my dad spoke as he drank his coffee "your mother made french toast today"

'Perhaps a bite can help me calm down' I sat down on the table and waited for the food ''what else is on the agenda today?"

* * *

After a little talk about this lancer recruitment and a wish of luck for my survival from my parents, I walked down the road to see Sally and her parents, Carl and Hikari Mazaki, with her

"Jason!" she waved upon seeing me and her parents smiled at seeing their daughter so peppy

"Hi Sally" I smiled and waved back "having a family bonding time?"

"Yep!" she nodded "before the big tournament starts, I want to have a special moment with my parents to keep the pressure off me"

"Sally" the girl's father pulled out some money and gave it to her "why don't you get me and your mom a nice cold drink while we talk to Jason about some things"

"Okay daddy" she smiled

Sally went off to find a vending machine leaving me alone with her parents

"Now that our daughter's occupied for the moment" Hikari looked at me and gave her brightest smile "Arigatou, Jason-kun"

"Uh..." I blinked awkwardly at her action for a few seconds "I'm sorry what?"

"My wife's expressing how grateful she is for helping our daughter out of her slump" Carl smiled "if you hadn't saved her back then..." he grimaced at seeing her daughter's sad face "I don't want to think about that"

"No problem there" I smiled bashfully "I'm just glad that Sally became my friend"

"We wanted to give you this Jason" Hikari pulled out a card from her coat pocket "it is a fusion monster card that was produced in few orders and it was considered a rare card to the eyes of collectors"

I took the card and my eyes widen to see what the monster is 'no way...' I gulped 'I thought this card was never made

A few years ago, Industrial Illusions tried to make special cards for duelists who would try to mix up some of their summoning methods... however thanks to certain conditions, those cards were only made in small quantities leaving only the _really_ lucky to have them, and I was one of those few people

The card I held was named Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste

'I believe I have found the right gift for Sally' I smiled "thanks for the card you two" I bowed "have a fun time with your today"

* * *

I went to the park and sat down to think on who are possible candidates on the lancer recruitment

'Yuya is a possible lancer' I thought 'with him creating the Pendulum method, there's no doubt that Reiji would consider him as an asset'

I shook my head from that thought 'I can't be thinking of those right now' I scratched my head a bit in confusion 'but what can I do for the moment?'

As if my question was heard, my duel disk vibrated and was surprised to see an unknown number on it, I placed the device on my ear

"Hello?"

"Jason Wellbing" Reiji Akaba's voice spoke "I'm glad that you answered my call"

"President Reiji!?" I shouted quietly "i-is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes you can" he replied "I'd like you to meet me in the LDS building, and come alone because you are the only one suitable for this task"

* * *

The call ended with me looking at my device curiously 'what would make him say that _I_ was suitable?' my eyes went wide when I realized something 'did he finish the thing?'

I went to the LDS building to see Nakajima waiting at the front door

"Let me guess..." I hummed "your my escort"

"Hai" the man nodded "shacho and Henrietta-sama are waiting for you"

Nakajima walked me to the testing room where, to my surprise, Reiji himself was waiting inside

"Shacho" he bowed "I have brought the person"

"Good" Reji nodded "you may go" he said before snapping his fingers to which a metal platform rose from the floor with a box on top "Jason, your perspective about the duelist's mobility in Action dueling is interesting" he smirked "to which I discussed with kaa-san about it"

"It really is surprising to hear it from you Jason-san" Henrietta's voice spoke from the window aboves us "l've given your words some thought and approve of this project" she beamed "Reiji-san had some of our scientists create the item"

"And since this item is a prototype, you will need to test it yourself"

* * *

I opened the box to see a pair of thin metal sole and heels designed to be attached on shoes, I placed them on the floor and stepped on them making the metal attach to my feet before a dim glow was made

"To truly see the potential of your idea Jason, a duel must be done" Reiji raised his arm "activate the Action field, Battle City!"

The projector lit up and the area shined creating the historic Domino City where the king of games,Yugi Motou, lived and dueled in

"A field spell where Duel Monsters was first created" I whistled "you must really respect history don't you?"

"Kaiba Corp was my company's predecessor" Reiji activated his duel disk "I am preserving the things that Duel Monsters went through within the course of time"

"Then let's make history in Action dueling" I grinned while activating my duel disk

* * *

Reiji LP: 4000

Jason LP: 4000

"I'll go first" Reiji declared "watashi no tan, I activate Covenant with the Swamp King" the card revealed itself on the field "I will take 1000 damage points in my next standby phase, but in exchange I can Fusion summon a fiend type monster this turn" He then pulled out 2 cards fro his hand "I fuse D/D Cerburus and D/D Lilith"

"Fangs of the beastly fiend be led into darknes by the lady of night and call forth a king's power" he chanted "Fusion summon! D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin"

D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin (Lvl:6 ATK:2000)

"Tan endo" he finished before looking at me

"My turn" I drew my card "since I have no monsters in my graveyard I can special summon Guardian Eatos to my field"

Guardian Eatos (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

I decided to run for it but when I moved my feet felt slippery, I looked down to see the metal attachments of my shoes glowing light on the outer edge

"They are in automatic function" Reiji answered my yet to be made question "when you move on the ground they feature as skates, that should at least give you an edge for speed"

"Neat" I skated around the area and found an action card "I activate the Action spell, Quick Summon" I placed the card in the spell/trap slot "I can special summon a level 4 or below monster but in exchange the monster cannot attack this turn" I placed my monster on the arm blade "and the monster I summon is Elemental HERO Heat"

Elemental HERO Heat (Lvl:4 ATK:1600)

"And his effect activates" I smiled "for every Elemental HERO I have on my field, he gains an additional 200 ATK points"

Elemental HERO Heat (ATK:1600-1800)

"Now Eatos" I pointed at Temujin "attack that D/D/D monster"

Eatos swooped at her target, while Reiji placed himself on Temujin's blade and the fiend threw him up to the sky. Reiji spotted an Action card on a lamp post and took it before landing on the ground

* * *

Reiji LP: 4000-3500

I looked at the smoke cloud disperse and to my surprise Temujin's still in the field

"I used the Action spell, Avoid" Reji smiled as the card showed itself "I negated the destruction of my Temujin from your attack"

"Heh I should have expected that move from Reiji" I smirked "I set a monster ending my turn"

"Watashi no tan, doro" Reiji looked at his hand "I summon the tuner monster D/D Night Howling"

D/D Night Howling (Lvl:3 ATK:300)

"I activate Night Howling's effect to bring back a D/D monster but the ATK and DEF of that monster becomes zero" he then pointed to his monster "and the monster is D/D Lilith"

Night Howling screeched calling to the fallen D/D monster back into the field

D/D Lilith (Lvl:4 ATK:100-0)

"I now tune my level 3 D/D Night Howling with level 4 D/D Lilith"

Night howling turned into green rings and Lilith turned into balls of light

3+4=7

"Howls in the dark night, let the winds echo the warning where a king will rise" he chanted "Synchro summon! D/D/D Gale Overlord Alexander"

D/D/D Gale Overlord Alexander (Lvl:7 ATK:2500)

"Now Temujin's effect activates, when D/D a monster is special summoned I can target a D/D monster in my graveyard and special summon it, I choose D/D Cerberus"

The monster came back looking beastly as ever

D/D Cerburus (Lvl:4 ATK:1800)

"Alexander's effect now activates" Reiji continued "should a D/D monster be special summoned I can bring back another D/D monster from my graveyard"

Alexander created a whirlwind with the wind opening a fissure in the sky

"I revive D/D Lilith"

D/D Lilith (Lvl:4 ATK:100)

"Now I overlay my two level 4 D/D monsters and build the overlay network"

The 2 monster turned into purple streamers and entered the spirl portal causing an explosion

"King of the seas, let your power drown enemies into the abyss" he chanted again "Xyz summon! D/D/D Wave Overlord Ceaser"

D/D/D Wave Overlord Ceaser (Rnk:4 ATK:2400)

* * *

I gulped at Reiji's monsters 'to freely manipulate all three methods of summoning' I stepped back 'just like how others feared/respected him, _this_ is the power of Reiji Akaba'

"Battle" he declared "Alexander get rid of that guardian"

Alexander and Eatos clashed and exploded together since their ATK points are equal

"Now Temujin attack Heat"

Temujin jumped forward and slashed down on my hero depleting my lifepoints

Jason LP: 4000-3800

"And lastly Ceaser attack that set monster"

The Xyz fiend raised its weapon and slashed at my set monster revealing to be Wildheart

"I place two cards face down, tan endo" Reiji pushed his glasses up "you have made a good defense Jason, if you didn't find the Action card ealier then your lifepoints would be far smaller"

"I'm fighting against someone out of my league" I smiled "I can't have myself be an easy target"

* * *

Henrietta smiled at the duel she watched "Jason-san is quite spirited when he duels" she said "I think I'm finally seeing Reiji-san's interest in him"

"Hai Henrietta-sama" Nakajima nodded "shacho saw potential in the boy as a lancer for the fight against the invaders"

"It's my turn, I draw" I looked at my hand "I activate my Pot of Greed spell card" I drew 2 more cards "and lastly I use my Graceful Charity to have an extra chance on my draw"

'A continuous draw method' Reiji looked intently at Jason 'you must be feeling desperate after seeing my power' a small smile graced his lips 'but perhaps your draws can at least give you a fighting chance'

* * *

I sent my intended cards to the graveyard from the effect of Graceful Charity "I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental HEROs Sparkman and Clayman"

"Hero of the earth, let the sparks gather around you and become a strong hero" I chanted as my monsters fused together "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Thunder Giant"

My HERO monster appeared with sparks radiating out and inside of his body

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (Lvl:6 ATK:2400)

"I activate Thunder Giant's effect" I called "I can destroy a monster whose original ATK points is lower than my hero" I pointed at Temujin "Thunder Giant destroy Temujin with static blast"

My fusion monster electrcuted the fiend leaving him and Ceaser to fight each other

"Now, attack Ceaser using voltic thunder!"

* * *

The 2 monsters moved toward each other creating and explosion with Reiji covering his face from the blast while Jason flew back since he was skating earlier

"You have surprised me that you would use my tactic to destroy my monster" Reiji commented to a struggling Jason

"I know for certain that powerful monsters can be advantageous" he groaned trying to stand up "but desperate attacks like now can cause your opponent to step back for seeing such a move"

"Interesting answer but..." Reiji pointed at the clouds revealing his D/D/D Overlords "I activated my Ceaser's effect" he smirked "upon the end of your battle I used 1 overlay unit to revive my monsters that were destroyed this turn" but he went composed again "however in exchange for that I must pay 1000 of my lifepoints for each monster in my next standby phase"

"I place one card face down" the card showed itself on Jason's field "I end my turn"

* * *

"Watashi no tan" my opponent drew his card "at my standby phase I take damage from Ceaser's effect and pay 2000 of my lifepoints"

Reiji LP: 3500-1500

"Wait hold on" I interrupted "you should also be taking damage with your Covenant card too"

"That's actually because of my trap" said card revealed itself "Lease Laundering, I can negate the effect of my Covenant cards and destroy them" he then reached for his deck "and for each Covenant destroyed I draw a card"

"Next I activate the Monster Reborn spell and revive D/D/D Gale Overlord Alexander" The synchro monster appeared again on Reiji's field

D/D/D Gale Overlord Alexander (Lvl:7 ATK:2500)

"With that, I use my trap D/D/D Resource Management I return my three D/D/D monsters to the extra deck and add two D/D monsters from my deck to hand"

He then picked up an Action card and played it "I activate the Action spell, Draw Declaration" the card showed an image of a duelist drawing a card with a spell, trap and monster cards in the background

"I draw a card and declare what kind, if it's right the card wil be in my hand, if it's wrong the card will be sent to the graveyard" he drew his card "the card is a spell" he looked at it and was correct before using it "I play my Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards"

Reiji drew his cards and smiled that he finally had the cards to finish the duel "I have to applaud you for making an interesting duel Jason" he then pulled out 2 cards from his hand "and this will be your reward"

* * *

"With the scale of 1 D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei and the scale of 10 D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler, I create the pendulum!" he placed the cards on the pendulum zones and the word pendulum lit up

I gaped as the 2 pendulum monsters appeared in blue pillars with their scales presented below them

"Great power that shakes the very soul, arise from slumber and face those who will be challenged" he chanted "Pendulum summon! Enter the field my monsters!"

A bright light appeared on Reji's field which meant his monsters will be powerful

"The transcendent deities that rule over all, D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord"

D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord (Lvl:8 ATK:3000x3)

* * *

I gulped as me and my hero stepped back at the strong monsters my opponent summoned

"You have witnessed the possibilities of my power, brace yourself for the burden coming at you!" he pointed at me as a sign of his battle phase

His 1st Hell Armageddon attacked my hero striking him down to nothing

Jason LP:3800-3200

"Continue the attack Hell Armageddon" Reiji continued as the second monster fired its laser at me decreasing my lifepoints

Jason LP: 3200-200

"Now finish him Hell Armageddon" Reiji declared with his 3rd monster ready to attack

I looked at my end and had only one thing to say before my end

"Unbelievable..." I muttered before I was sent flying from the final attack

Jason LP: 200-0

Reiji: WIN

* * *

I lied still at the defeat I took from Reji Akaba's monsters, it was unbelievable experience, to use all 3 methods in 1 deck and to even bring the power of pendulum is doubling my shock that the CEO of LDS has created his own set of pendulum cards

I finally sat up to see Reiji looking at me

"How was the experience?" he questioned

"It was intense" I answered before looking at my feet "though this item could use some work" I pulled them out of my shoes and felt the warmth of the metal in my fingers "they may be good for speed but it would be better to have options on other terrains than flat ground"

"Hmm" Reiji muttered as he eyed the metal device "perhaps an alteration will be needed, I'll get my scientists ready for the improvement" he then pointed at the door "right now, you have to be ready for the Miami Championship coming soon, I will have the device delivered to your home before the matches start"

I nodded before walking out of the room and heading for home after such an eventful moment

* * *

Reiji was looking at the data Jason produced in the duel earlier along with a video feed of him using the glowing soles

"What do you think Reiji-san?" Henrietta questioned as she looked at the data

"The invention is a success" Reiji replied "however the power generated is a little slow and they will be easily destroyed should the wrong step be made"

He turned to Nakajima "have our scientists redesign the technolgy so the duelist can wear them all the time as a casual item"

"Hai shacho" the man bowed before walking away

* * *

I walked out of the LDS building and made one last look at the place before heading home

'I may not know what will happen in the tournament or who I will face in there...' I reached for my duel disk 'but I'll be ready for it and my cards will help me'

* * *

Author's notes:

Yes I know that you guys are angry that I just replayed Yuya's duel with Jason taking his place and are mentally shouting at me for not even having my OC use his newly acquired Xyz power but I have good reason's for that;

1) Jason's still new to the Xyz concept and his cards are mostly used for Fusions and I'm saving that method as a surprise for the tournament as his respect on the great Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki to wow the audience who will watch the duel

2) Jason will not use Utopia until he is facing his best friend Sally (after all dueling is suppose to be fun in Yuma's perspective and the best way to have fun in dueling is with a friend)

3) Jason's duel against Reiji is to show you guys that he isn't a powerful duelist... he still has ways to go but he can get it done should he watch and learn, and as seen in the duel this chapter, he watched the possible conduct of using 3 summoning methods be used in 1 deck and he learned that Pendulum summoning is the centerfold of special summoning monsters to go with Fusion, Synchro and Xyz

Lastly... the starting tournament duels will be updated with 2 chapters to make sure you guys will be excited on who will face who, although... fair warning is that the duels in the anime will still be the same unless and _I mean unless_ I decide to change that...okay?

OC card/s;

Quick Summon

Action spell

Image: a duelist summoning a random monster

Effect: special summon a level 4 or below monster but it cannot attack during the turn it was summoned

Draw Declaration

Action spell

Effect: draw a card and declare if it's a monster, spell or trap if correct add it to your hand if not send it to the graveyard

Author out...


	6. start the miami championship

The Miami Championship has arrived today and every duelist that was chosen from around the world will come to the stadium and participate in the duel and be the champ

I was checking my deck in case I miss anything for the big matches I will face in the tournament, I placed my cards in the duel disk finalizing my strategies for the day, I went to the dining room and ate breakfast with my parents

"So son" my dad smiled as he looked at me "ready for the competition?"

"I sure am" I nodded 'I just hope that I don't have to get angry in the starting round'

"Well son" my mom grinned "your father and I will be cheering you for your victory in this tournament"

"Thanks" I smiled but then looked at the clock "oh! Gotta go now, I can't have myself be late on the opening ceremony"

"Before you go Jason" My mom called "there's a package for you at the living room"

I went to the room to see the box on the table 'I wonder what improvements Reiji put in them?' I saw a note on the box and read it

* * *

Jason Wellbing... your invention is ready to be used in the Action duel and they are designed to be used casually before a duel will start

I opened the box to see a pair of rubber shoes inside, they were normal looking strap shoes but then I noticed that one of them had a pair of buttons on the ankle

'Reiji must've decided to put a switch in there' I looked back at the note to see that there is more

The shoes will activate when an Action duel is made and they start the skating function since the duel starts while you are standing up, the first button is to help you slow down speed when start changing the position of your foot and the second button changes your skating to climbing so that you can scale up the walls to find Action cards

'I can't wait to test these new shoes!' I slipped on my new footwear and headed for the stadium

* * *

I panted at making it on time, the opening ceremony went on the way with my school being presented along with other schools/dojos participating in the tournament not to mention that Reiji Akaba made his debut to the crowd much to their excitement

Yuya then was selected on his speech about dueling which got everyone to applaud and ready to start the 1st match of round 1

I was with Sally walking around the stadium before starting the duels

"I can't for my match in this round!" she jumped happily

"Okay Sally" I grabbed my friend and held her still "save your energy in the duel later okay?"

"You're right" she nodded "I'll go meet my parents first, I'll see you later then"

* * *

Sally dashed off to find her family While I decided to check on Yuya, on my way to the guy I heard an argument

"You think that I would accept the fact that my idol _Strong Ishijima_ is beaten by a nobody!"

I saw you Yuya getting angry at my old target Gen Ankokuji, a fan of the The Sledgehammer, a fight was about to happen but thankfully Yuya's friend, Noboru Gongenzaka, stepped in and stopped Gen from proceeding his actions which led me to go into the scuffle too

"You know Gen" I spoke getting their attention with the big guy shaking in fear upon seeing me "you should stop spouting nonsense like that and show it through dueling"

Gen fell down and crawled away from my gaze before running with his tail between his legs

"Wow" Yuya awed "you just spoke a few words and he went off running"

"Indeed" the steadfast duelist nodded "it makes me, the man Gongenzaka, curious about you Jason"

"Back when Strong Ishijima was still champion, I met Gen in my walk and he challenged me to a duel since I support Yusho more than his idol" I reminisced that memory with a smirk "I showed him my fury and scared him with a monster that represents my darkness making him remember that moment when he sees me"

"A monster representing your darkness?" Gongenzaka and Yuya blinked

"I'll show it to you when I'm ready" I spoke calmly "It's better than telling you anyway"

I walked away from anymore of their questions as I pulled out a monster card in my pocket 'Guardian Dreadscythe' this monster has always been my other half, Eatos was merciful banishing monsters and Dreadscythe was the bringer of despair as the dark guardian was granted power for monster in the graveyard 'It's almost time to bring you out' I pocketed my card 'for now, it will just be Eatos who will handle the fighting'

Nico Smiley will be the commentator and announcer of the Championship and he explained that the duelist card we carry will be placed inside the duel disk and it will randomly select an opponent to fight against

* * *

I followed his instructions and my duel disk showed me and a boy named Goemon Sato as the fighters in round 1 with the time being tomorrow afternoon

'I wonder if he is taking Yusho's side?' I questioned in my head 'after all, I believe that there are some people who wants to have a good time in dueling'

I went to see Sally and she was with her parents alongside mine

"Ah, Jason" my parents waved to me "you just made it"

"Our little girl has her match coming in an hour" Sally's parents smiled "I'm sure that you would like to encourage her before the match"

I looked at my friend in the eye "I hope that you win this round" I spoke sincerely "because this tournament will bring challenging duelists from around the world"

"I know Jason" Sally nodded "and I pray to my deck that they can help me move forward"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pair of cards "here are some cards that will show my support to you" I presented her my Polymerization card and the Fusion monster Draco-Equiste

"Your giving me Fusion cards?" Sally took the cards from me and looked at them curiously

"I checked the card's text and found out that this monster requires a Synchro monster as the material" I smirked "and it fits with you better since you have Synchro cards in your arsenal" I looked back to her "think of it as a bond we share"

Sally then suddenly hugged me tight for the gift I gave her "thank you" she whispered to my ear "I'll cherish it always"

We seperated our moment not noticing that our parents are trying their hardest to not make a sound or make an embarrassing comment about us being together

"Anyway" I spoke "who will you face in round 1?"

"A guy named Dan Vallor" she answered "I think he has no affliation in any duel school"

'And I believe you' I thought 'I heard from rumor that he was a duelist with tactics like a beast'

"I'll be rooting for you" I smiled 'I hope in this tournament that we have some fun on our own at the moment'

* * *

The duels went on with Masumi being beaten by Yuzu'z newly acquired Fusion power in her deck, then came Noboru's duel against Gen wasn't so great, Gen relied on dirty tactics to make himself great and his narrow mind let him boast his greatness by showing the weakness of his opponent to everyone while mocking him at the same time.

Then in a turn of events the steadfast duelist got support from Yuya and used his Synchro monster Susanowo and finished him off in one attack

Then there was the jerk Shingo facing Yuya, the duel was a surprise since Shingo pulled off an anti-pendulum method to Yuya's strategy and he even encouraged the young entertainer to keep going and entertain everyone...

'No matter how I see you change Shingo' I sighed in distaste 'you will always be the stupid jerk who wants attention and praise'

Yuya brought out a Fusion monster named Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to pull off a win against Shingo and the two of them were being praised by their skills and left with their work accomplished on entertaining the audience

* * *

"Okay Everyone!" Nico Smiley cheered "we're almost reaching the end of the day, so we have enough time for 2 more duels for today" he then read his paper "the next duel will present LDS student and Synchro duelist, Sally Mazaki!"

The girl walked into the Action duel field with her eyes ready to face her opponent

"And her opponent" Nico continued "a duelist who isn't in any duel school and was considered a fearless being, Dan Vallor!"

The duelist walked in from the other sideof the duel field; he had blue eyes, brown spikey hair that covered his left eye, fair skin, a blue vest-white shirt combo, jeans and a pair of boots on his feet. Not to mention a confident smirk dorning his face

"Now the Action field they'll be facing in" Nico Smiley pointed at the card above the arena revealed itslef "will be the Plain Plane"

The Action field lit up changing the area to the field card shown

* * *

"So your my opponent today?" he activated his duel disk "I hope that you can bring excitement in our match"

"I intend to do just that" Sally smiled as she started the oath

"Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling!"

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!"

Dan LP: 4000

Sally LP: 4000

* * *

"I'll go first" Dan declared "I set two cards facedown and end my turn"

"Oh, it seems that Dan is setting something up" Nico commented "how will Sally respond to this?"

"My turn, I draw" she looked at her hand and nodded at what to do for now "I send 1 monster card to the graveyard and special summon Quickdraw Synchron"

Quickdraw Synchron (Lvl:5 ATK:700)

"Next I summon Speed Warrior" she placed her card on the arm blade

Speed Warrior (Lvl:2 ATK:900)

"Now I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with level 2 Speed Warrior" she then added "furthermore, I activate Quickdraw Synchron's monster effect to be a substitute of a different Synchron monster"

the tuner monster turned in to 5 green rings and the non-tuner turned into balls of light

5+2=7

"Warior of flames, ignite this battle with your powerful presence!" Sally chanted "Synchro summon! Nitro Warrior"

Nitro Warrior (Lvl:7 ATK:2800)

"KITA!" Nico Smiley jumped from his seat causing the crowd to roar loudly "Sally's power to bring out powerful Synchro monsters"

Sally was thinking of her options 'should I attack?' she looked to Dan and saw his smile as if he was taunting her 'he's trying to play me!' she then made her move "I place one card facedown ending my turn"

"Are?" Nico blinked a bit "it seems Sally decides to play it safe and wait for her opponent's move"

* * *

'You're smarter than I thought' Dan smiled as he looked at his duel disk 'I would have activated my Negate Attack trap card I set' he then drew his card 'It's time to show everyone my dueling style'

"I summon my armor monster Psychic Armor Head!"

Psychic Armor Head (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

"Armor monster?" Sally blinked "I've never heard of that kind of archetype"

"That's because they are discontinued" Dan smirked "which led to me being the only one with these cards who is out of his mind to face monsters head on" he said causing the crowd to whisper what foolish words he spouted "but I'll go to the fun part first, I activate the spell card Armored Gravitation!"

As the card appeared on the field, Dan smiled as his fun will start after the card effect is resolved

"With Psychic Armor head on the field, I can special summon 4 armor monsters from my deck" the cards ejected from the deck and he summoned them "here comes my armor!"

Trap Buster (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

Big Bang Blow (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

Active Guard (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

Over Boost (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

And then the surprising part is that all of the armor monsters combined with the dueliist's being making everyone, Sally included, dumbstruck at the new look

* * *

I saw Dan wear his armor and gulped for Sally's wellbeing. I read about the Armor archetype, most of them lack in power but their effect can make up for it, however...in exchange for powerful effects, the duelist must have nerves of steel to use them or in Dan's words... out of his mind to face monsters head on

"Who does this guy think he is?" Yaiba crossed his arms trying to look smart

"He may look cool, but he still isn't strong to face Sally's Nitro Warrior" Hokuto nodded as he was unimpressed of the duelist

"Baka" Masumi whispered as she kept her eyes on the duel

"Don't underestimate the armor you two" I interjected

"And what would you know about that armor?" the 2 boys looked at me with questioning gazes

"It's like what Dan said" I replied "he is out of his mind to fight the monsters in front of him"

"He's right" Masumi nodded "the armor may be weak in power, but who's to say that their effect can't change that?"

* * *

"Battle!" Dan jumped forward and faced Nitro Warrior "I attack Nitro Warrior with Big Bang Blow!"

"I activate my trap card!" Sally's facedown revealed itself "Synchro Block, my Nitro Warrior can't be destroyed by card effects this turn"

'You really planned ahead, but that won't stop me!' Dan's left arm released electric voltage and negated the effect of her trap card

The 2 of them collided with their fists and the entire field exploded causing Sally to brace the winds rushing against her

When the field was cleared Dan was standing with Nitro Warrior gone

Sally LP: 4000-2600

Dan LP: 4000

"How did you-?"

"Trap Buster's effect, when you activated your trap, I negated that card's effect" Dan smiled "now Big Bang Blow's effect activated destroying all monsters on the field and we both take damage to the destroyed monster's ATK points"

"Then why didn't you take damage from your effect?" she questioned

"That's because of Active Guard" he patted his chestplate "any effect damage I take is zero" he then reached for the touchscreen on his duel disk "but don't worry, cause I'm activating my continuous trap card Destructive Link"

One of his facedown cards flipped up with the image revealing a duelist being blocking the pixelated shards of his destroyed monster

"With this card,when a monster is destroyed, the controller takes 100 damage points for each one" he concluded with his armor destroyed thanks to Big Bang Blow's effect

Sally LP: 2600-2500

Dan LP: 4000-3500

"I place one card facedown" he smirked "and special summon my Psychic Armor Head to the field"

Psychic Armor Head (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

"I end my turn"

"It seems that we finally understand Dan's words from earlier" Nico gulped at the fearless duelist "how will Sally counter her situation?"

* * *

'Okay, Dan's monsters can change the ties of battle thanks to their effects' she looked at the facedown cards 'there's also the fact that his facedowns can stop me'

"It's my turn, I draw" Sally looke at her hand 'it may not be good but at least _this_ can work' she then played her strategy "I play my Pot of Greed" she drew 2 cards "I then use the spell Double Summon to summon Junk Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog to the field"

Junk Synchron (Lvl:3 ATK:1300)

Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lvl:2 ATK:800)

"Junk Synchron's effect activates" she added "I bring back Speed Warrior from my graveyard"

Speed Warrior (Lvl:2 DEF:400)

"I now tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog" the declared monsters went to the air making the synchro summon

3+2=5

"Warrior of power, let the others support you and smash the enemy with your fist" She chanted "Synchro summon! Junk Warrior"

Junk Warrior (Lvl:5 ATK:2300)

"Junk Warrior's effect activates" Sally declared "my monster gains ATK points of every level 2 or below monster I control"

Junk Warrior (ATK:2300-3200)

"I place one card facedown and activate my quick-play spell Double Cyclone" she added "I send one spell/trap card on my field to the graveyard to destroy one spell/trap card on your field, and I choose the left facedown card!"

Sally's spell unleashed twin tornadoes, one to destroy her facedown and the other to destroy Dan's facedown which revealed to be Negate Attack

"Battle!" she called "Junk Warrior attack Psychic Armor Head with scrap fist!"

* * *

The Synchro monster dashed forward with it's fist extended ready to wipe out the armor monster and send Dan's lifepoints down

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Armor Sacrifice!" Dan revealed his facedown with the image of an armor monster exploding "I destroy my Psychic Armor Head to stop the battle"

Dan's monster exploded making Junk Warrior stop

"But thanks to Destructive Link, I lose 100 life points"

Dan LP:3500-3400

"Look at that folks!" Nico placed his foot on the desk "Dan has narrowly escaped the assault and paid the cost of his trap card to stay in the game!"

"I have to admit" Dan smiled "you pulled off quite the combo"

"Thanks" Sally nodded "I end my turn"

"My move" Dan drew his card "I activate Psychic Armor Head's effect and bring it back to the field"

Psychic Armor Head (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

"Next I activate my spell card Full Armor Gravitation" he played his card "I draw 10 cards from my deck and special summon armor monsters while the rest of the cards are sent to the graveyard"

Active Guard (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

Over Boost (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

Buster Knuckle (Lvl:3 ATK:0)

Jet Gauntlet (Lvl:4 ATK:0)

Once again Dan wore his armor ready to battle intensely like before "I activate Buster Knuckle's effect, for every armor monster I control, it gains 200 ATK points"

Buster Knuckle (ATK:0-1000)

"Battle! I attack Speed Warrior with Buster Knuckle"

He punched the monster destroying it into pixels "Buster Knuckle's second effect activates, should it attack a monster in DEF mode, the difference is applied as damage"

Sally LP: 2500-1900

"Don't forget the effect of my trap card" he added

Sally LP: 1900-1800

Dan continues his attack "now my Jet Gauntlet attacks your Junk Warrior!"

He punched with his left arm sending Jet Gauntlet toward Sally's monster "I activate my armor's effect, I can destroy your monster along with mine"

Sally LP: 1800-1700

Dan LP: 3400-3300

"I end my turn" he finished with his Over Boost destroyed

Dan LP: 3300-3200

"This duel has really went with intense throughout the turns" Nico smiled as he almost lost his self control "if Sally wont turn the tables around in her turn, then she will lose this match"

* * *

"This duel is really something" Yaiba smirked "That Dan fellow was able to pull some crazy stunts"

"I agree" Hokuto nodded "he might make a win if Sally can't turn it to her favor"

'Sally' I thought looking at my friend 'I _know_ you can win this, I believe in you'

Sally was starting to shake like a leaf, she looked at Dan and saw him gesture her to continue, she looked at her deck

'This is my last chance' she placed her hand on the cards 'I need to draw a card that I need!'

"My turn, I draw!" she drew her card and saw it was Polymerization 'This is-!' then her best friend's words echoed in her mind

'Think of it as a bond we share'

"Jason..." she muttered and her eyes now showed determination to win this duel "I activate the spell Card of Sanctity" she said making both duelists draw 6 cards "now I activate my Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Junk Synchron to my hand, so I can summon him to my field"

Junk Synchron (Lvl:3 ATK:1300)

"I activate Junk Synchron's effect and bring back my level 2 Speed Warrior"

Speed Warrior (Lvl:2 DEF:400)

"Since there is a tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Quillbot Hedgehog from my graveyard"

Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lvl:2 ATK:800)

* * *

"Sally brought back tuner and non-tuner monsters on her field" Nico commented "what wil she bring out now?"

"This is her last turn to make a win" Masumi spoke feeling a little edgey

"No kidding there" Yaiba agreed "I'm getting anxious on how she will pull it off"

"What Synchro monster will she bring out?" Hokuto wondered as he focused intently on Sally's monsters

'Sally' I gripped my hands tightly as my heart was beating against my chest 'you can win this!'

* * *

"I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Speed Warrior and level 2 Quillbolt Hedgheog!"

Junk Synchron turned into 3 green rings while Speed Warrior and and Quilblt Hedgehog turned into balls of light

3+2+2=7

"Dragon of ice, let your power be unleashed and bring forth change in this battle!" she chanted "Synchro summon! Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier"

The Synchro monster appeared in Sally's field making a roar making Dan cover his ears

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Lvl:7 ATK:2500)

"I activate my dragon's effect" she called "I can discard up to 2 cards and destroy that number of cards my opponent controls"

After Sally paid the cost, Gungnir roared releasing shards of ice destroying Dan's Destructive Link and Buster Knuckle

"But I'm not done" she added "I activate my Monster Reborn spell and revive Junk Warrior"

Junk Warrior (Lvl:5 ATK:2300)

"Now I activate my last card spell card _Polymerization!_ "

"WHAT/NANI?!" Nico and mos of the crowd screamed in disbelief at what Sally just said

"I fuse Gungnir and Junk Warrior" the monsters jumped into the air and turned into a swirling vortex "Dragon of Synchro, unite with the warrior's spirit and become a new power!" she chanted "Fusion summon! Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste"

Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (Lvl:10 ATK:3200)

"WHAT A SHOCK EVERYONE!" Nico Smiley jumped on the desk looking at the Fusion monster with wide eyes "Sally Mazaki, _a Synchro duelist_ , has brought out a _Fusion_ monster in front of us!"

Sally's move made everyone banter on the monster they saw

"This is unbelievable!"

"How can she use _Fusion_ like that!?"

* * *

Inside a different room, Nakajima saw the duel and was stunned at seeing the words Synchro and Fusion at the same time on the screen

"How is this possible shacho?" he questioned to his boss

"Industrial Illusions has made special cards to mix some of the different summoning methods" Reiji answered as he looked at Sally's monster "daga, certain conditions are made, making this hard to apply in dueling. Leaving only few cards being released..."

* * *

Sally smiled as she brought out the monster that Jason gave her

"I activate my monster's effect!" she declared "I banish Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and have my Draco-Equiste be treated as that monster using the effect until the end of the turn" she ran around the field and picked up an Action card "and just like before I discard 2 cards to destroy that number of cards you control"

Dan lost his remaining armor monsters and smirked at the situation he's now in 'not bad at all' he looked at Draco-Equiste 'I'll face you head on even wihout my armor!'

"Now my monster, attack him directly!"

Sally's monster lunged it's lance at Dan who jumped and used his duel disk to block the weapon and flew back from the monster's power making him skid against the ground

Dan LP: 3200-0

Sally : WIN

"And there you have it folks!" Nico announced "Sally is the winner of round 1 after facing an intense duel and she will move to the second round of the tournament"

Sally looked at Dan as he sat up and looked back at her

"Congratulations on your win Sally" he smiled "not everyone can make it out against my dueling style"

"I'm just glad that I did" she sighed "and thanks foe letting me feel what it's like facing a tough duelist"

"No problem" he then lied back down "your last attack made me tired, so I'll let the medic carry me out of here if you don't mind" he then closed his eyes feeling all of his energy leave him

Sally looked at Dan one final time before she tiredly walked into the hallway of the stadium

* * *

I went down to the hallways and saw Sally's parents carrying her in their arms

"Sally!" I called while running to her "are you okay?"

"I'm... fine" she breathed "just...tired for today"

"You did great out there" I placed my hand on her face "you really pulled out a surprise win"

"Thanks... to your gift" she smiled before losing to her slumber

"Thank you Jason-kun" Hikari smiled "our child has now become strong thanks to you"

"I agree" Carl nodded "but for now let's carry her to the car so she can rest properly at home"

"Right" I nodded as I grabbed her ankles while her parents grabbed her arms before we carried Sally out

* * *

While jason and Sally's parents carried the girl out, they didn't realize that Yaiba, Hokuto and Masumi watched them leave

"Jason must really care a lot for that girl" the Constellar duelist blinked

"I'm more surprised that _he_ was the one who gave her that fusion card" Masumi muttered

"What's wrong Masumi?" Yaiba slyly grinned "getting jealous that a different girl got him first?"

The Gem-Knight user blushed furiously "Urusai!" she denied before running back to her seat with haste

Hokuto and Yaiba looked at each other for a second before turning back to where Masmi ran

"Yaiba... are you saying?" Hokuto guessed with wide eyes

"Hai" the X-Saber duelist crossed his arms with his grin getting wider "Masumi has a crush on Jason"

The two of them went back to their seats for the final match of today where their out of town LDS Shay Kurosaki facing Sora Shiunin

* * *

OC Card/s:

Synchro Block

Normal

Image: Nitro Warrior blocking an energy blast

Effect: Synchro monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn

Destructive Link

Continous trap

Effect: when a monster is destroyed by battle or card effect the controller loses 100 life points

Armor Sacrifice

Effect: destroy 1 armor monster you control, negate the attack and end the battle phase


	7. my thoughts and my duel

The duel against Sora and Shay is a shocking presentation to say the least... at the starting point a beautiful city called Heartland was used as the Action field, but then everyone, including me, saw scary Fusion monsters with the the field being destroyed and turned into rubble, it was a scary see that happen and by the end of it, all of us are silent on the aftermath before Nico Smiley announced the end of the day

Shay's words brought confusion and anxiety to the people on why he was telling his life story during the duel, I can guess that Yuya and Yuzu are starting to piece it together with their other friend Gongenzaka about all that

* * *

While I now know from Yuya's Xyz counterpart that the Fusion dimension made themselves the enemy to Xyz dimension are solid proof, even now I can still remember their words from that match

'We only hunted you for fun' Sora laughed menacingly 'there's no need to get serious on you guys'

'After surviving the hell on earth, there isn't a single moment for us to not think on our friends and family being taken in front of our eyes' Shay's voice spoke of pain and sorrow before speaking with a strong resolve 'our nakama... _will be saved!_ '

* * *

After finally getting my bearings from that war torn duel, I looked at my hands to see that blood was spilled out from my palms

'I'm glad Sally isn't with me or she might end up worrying about me' I thought while wiping the blood away, I took Utopia out of my deck box and looked at the card intently 'Utopia...if Shay Kurosaki was like that after the demise, then I hope that I can bring you out of your sorrow' I placed the card back and went home

After dinner with my parents, all of us went to bed trying to relax after what happened today

I lied on my bed trying to get some sleep, but my mind was still on the duel between Sora and Shay, I sat up and rubbed my head with frustration

'I just can't sleep' I changed clothes from my pajamas, took my duel disk and quietly walked out of the house 'maybe a quick walk will help me calm down'

I went to the LDS building and saw it as a beacon pf light in the dark sky 'I hope that the Lancers chosen in this tournament will handle the news after they find out Reiji's plan behind it'

Just then a bright light shined in the sky for a second, feeling worried I ran to that area as fast as I can, upon reaching the area I heard a voice

"Yuya! Please wake up! YUYA!"

I ran over to see a worried/panicked Yuzu nudging an unconscious Yuya

"What happened here?"

"I don't know" the girl answered "but when I got here, I saw Yuya looking distant before he's like this"

"Let's get him home soon then" I grabbed Yuya's legs "it will be better if he's comfortable and back to his bed"

"Hai" Yuzu nodded as she and I carried him back to his house without any other thoughts

* * *

After delivering Yuya to his home, I decided to go back. While on my way there, I thought about what Yuzu had decided to say about Yuya's Xyz self

'So Yuzu has also met him' I hummed 'so his name is Yuto and from her words, he is like Yuya but the guy is experienced in actual fighting' I made a small smile 'he really has a strong heart on not finishing me off for bringing out Fusion' I looked up to the sky 'Shay's exact opposite if I had to guess'

I reached my destination, and decided to examine a bit 'judging by the destruction, no doubt Sora was insulted when Yuto showed his kindness' I then turned to see claw marks, a broken streetlamp and tire skid marks 'but something doesn't add up, if Sora, Yuya and Yuto dueled in this area... who else would come here?'

I decided to not go in depth on that since my duel is coming up tomorrow. I pulled out my duel disk and saw the time 'wow, with the things that happened tonight I forgot to check the time' I ran back to my house and quietly went back into my room

I made one final check of my deck to see them with a good balance 'okay the cards are as I adjusted before' I looked out my window 'Goemon Sato...I hope that you and I can make an exciting duel'

* * *

Day arrived and I made it to the Miami stadium to see Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba looking waiting for me

"Hey guys" I waved "expecting me?"

"You bet we are" the X-Saber duelist smirked

"We actually have some info on the guy your facing" Hokuto informed before turning to Masumi "dozo"

The Gem-Knight user pulled out her duel disk and showed me Goemon's information

"Goemon Sato, ace student from Union Duel School" she explained "a duelist who uses a custom made deck that allows him to summon monsters through spell cards and making wins with group attacks" she then changed display to win-lose ratio "he has an 75% win ratio on his duels"

I thought over on the information on my opponent "thanks for the support" I smiled not noticing Masumi getting red faced which made Yaiba and Hokuto cover their mouths from laughing unless they want to get their butt kicked by the ace Fusion duelist

"All right everyone!" Nico Smiley announced "today we will be having our next duel in round 1" he then pulled out his paper "first we have our ace duelist from Union Duel School who uses a custom deck, Goemon Sato!"

* * *

The duelist revealed himself into the duel area; he was an average height, he wore an open grey jacket with a blue shirt undernreath, grey long shorts and sneakers. He waved to the crowd getting their cheers as he made into the duel field

"Next we have an LDS student who was claimed that he fought overconfident duelists and made himself a tough opponent" the announcer smiled as he gestured on the other gate "Jason Wellbing!"

Jason walked into the area having cheers from his school while he was looking focused on the duel 'I hope that my new duel shoes won't be malfuntioning...'

Yaiba, Masumi, Sally and Hokuto sat together as they saw Jason ready to duel

"Hey Sally" the Xyz duelist spoke "you know Jason than any of us, how did he earn himself tough opponent?"

"As you recall the Sledgehammer's mocking of the great Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki, it made him angry that when he took up dueling, anyone who made emphasis of the former champion's example was challenged and lost by Jason"

"And he was still using a plain deck?" Masumi added

"That's right" she nodded "while in the basic mechanics of dueling, he uses random cards and always made good use of strategy when he adjusted that deck" she then pulled out her duel disk presenting Jason's win-lose ratio "his wins with that random deck got him to nearly 80%"

That statement caught the 3 aces off guard, no one should have that kind of record with a plain deck!

"So how did he actually win that much on his duel?" Yaiba asked

"While using his old deck he relied on his first ace monster, Guardian Eatos for his wins" she then made a sad face "but when he got mad, he had one strategy to scare those who mocked Yusho like it was common thing"

"And... that is?" they all asked at the same time feeling a little scared for being curious

"Inside Jason's old deck was a Fiend-type monster that was considered the bringer of fear to anyone who saw it" she explained when she remembered her best friend's words before quoting "and he said this before summoning that monster; if you only think of strength...then my power will break you"

Yaiba shivered at that 'I learned my lesson after Reiji-sama shouted at me for making fun of Yusho' he then pictured Jason with a giant silhouette shaped like an Archfiend glaring back at him with glowing eyes 'and for once, I'm glad that I didn't have to duel Jason'

* * *

"Now the Action field for today is..." Nico announced as the card revealed itself "The Hidden Forest!"

The field lit up creating an amazon-like jungle around the two duelists

I looked at my opponent and smiled "let's make a fun duel for everyone"

"I couldn't agree more" Goemon smiled as he activated his duel disk "should I start the oath?"

"Please do" I nodded while activating my duel disk

"Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing through the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling!"

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!"

Goemon LP: 4000

Jason LP: 4000

* * *

"I'll go first" Goemon called "I activate my spell card Authorized by Divine Providence!"

My eyes went wide as the spell revealed itself on the field 'no way...his custom deck is _that!_ "

"I can now summon monster with Shinken in their name from my hand or deck" he smiled and I have 1 in my hand while the rest are in my deck!"

"Unbelievable folks!" Nico Smiley stood up from his seat "Goemon used a spell card to summon _5_ monsters on his first turn!"

5 silhouettes appeared on his field and pulled out phones before changing into brushes "shodophone!" they called "ippitsu shoujo!"

Each of them wrote Kanji symbols: fire, water, heaven, wood, earth before they merged onto their bodies creating their suits and helmets with the kanji symbols acting as visors

"Shinken Red, Takeru Shiba"

Shinken Red (Lvl:4 ATK:1800)

"The same blue! Ryunosuke Ikenami"

Shinken Blue (Lvl:4 ATK:1400)

"The same pink!Mako Shiraishi "

Shinken Pink (Lvl:4 ATK:1200)

"The same green! Chiaki Tani"

Shinken Green (Lvl:4 ATK:1300)

"The same yellow! Kotoha Hanaori"

Shinken Yellow (Lvl:4 ATK:1000)

"We are authorized by divine providence!" they all declared "samurai sentai, Shinkenger! Going forth!"

* * *

Everyone was at their feet at seeing Goemon's monsters in front of them. At first they couldn't say anything, but then started to clap their hands at seeing that they have seen on tv as kids has now entered the duel stage

"What a surprising event folks!" Nico called "Goemon Sato's monsters are the super sentai! The most loved tv show throughout time!"

"That's right!" Goemon smiled as he looked to the crowd "you all have forgotten that the great Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki brought the wonders of dueling in front of you, I would like you all to remember that feeling with my deck in this duel"

I smiled at Goemon's words 'I'm glad that there people like you here in this tournament' I then looked to the audience and saw the people from You Show Duel School and Noboru Gongenzaka smiling at us 'if Yuya was here, he would be thrilled to see this match'

"The main event will come soon" Goemon noted "tan endo"

"Then it's my turn" I drew my card "since there isn't a monster on my field, I can special summon Guardian Eatos!"

Guardian Eatos (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

"Next I use my Celestial Sword-Eatos and have my guardian gain 500 ATK points"

Guardian Eatos (ATK:2500-3000)

"I end my turn" I finished surprising Goemon and everyone watching me

"It seems that Jason is curious about Goemon's _main event_ and decides to at least be ready for what his opponent will bring it out" Nico commented

'You liked my deck huh? I'm glad' Goemon placed his hand on the deck "ore no tan, doro" he looked at his card and smiled "Polymerization spell hatsudo!" he called "I fuse all five of my Shinkengers!"

The 5 monsters pulled out small metal objects and used their shodophone and wrote the Kanji symbol of big and they grew before changing into a: lion, dragon, turtle, bear and monkey

"Powers of different elements, unite your strength and bring out a new form!" Goemon chanted as the five animals changed themselves into metal body parts and formed a giant robot "Fusion summon! Shinken-Oh!"

Shinken-Oh (Lvl:8 ATK:2800)

* * *

As the giant robot looked down on me, Eatos shivered at facing such big monster even with her ATK points being stronger than it

"Oto! Goemon has brought the hidden power of his deck and used fusion as the key!" Nico commented with enthusiasm "but since Eatos is still stronger, how will he counter attack?"

"So you have Fusion in your union deck?" I questioned "what got you the idea?"

"The union strategy relies on swarm tactics and then the Union monsters are equipped to a specific monster" Goemon explained "but then I got an idea of using Fusion in my strategy because it creates a union of monsters from my field and brings forth a strong monster via fusion spell card"

"That's nice" I nodded before running around the field looking an Action card "I do believe that you are about to do something" I called while still finding my hope

"Oh yeah, Shinken-Oh monsuta koka hatsudo!" he called "once per turn, it can negate spell/trap cards"

Guardian Eatos (ATK:3000-2500)

"Battle! Shinken-Oh attack Guardian Eatos"

The machine monster pulled out it's sword and slashed down Jason's monster in one strike causing a smoke cloud on the field Goemon's monster would have an advantage but...

Jason was still fine as he was sitting on a tree branch smiling making his opponent and everyone shocked

Jason LP: 4000

* * *

"Surprised?" I spoke "well that's thanks to my Action spell, Barrier" the card revealed itself with a stick figure inside an energy sphere being protected from the explosion "I take no damage this turn"

"Okay you got out in time" Goemon noted "but how did you get up there?"

"That's because of my new shoes" I lifted my legs showing everyone my glowing footwear "they helped me reach the Action card in time" I slid down the tree bark and touched the ground "and there's still more to me than just being fast now"

"It seems that Jason is hinting something to us folks" the announcer called "what will he do to surprise us?"

* * *

In the audience seats the You Show duel school teacher and students were talking about this duel

"This is going be a hot-blooded duel!" Shuzo grinned "I can feel my soul burning inside me"

"You are right Shuzo-sensei" Tatsuya nodded

"It really surprised us that Goemon-san brought out monsters that came from a tv show" Futoshi agreed I even feel shimereru from it"

Ayu was the only one looking sad from her group "I wish Yuya-niichan and Yuzu-neechan are here" she sighed "they would have loved watching this duel"

"Now don't cry Ayu-chan, I'm sure Yuya is fine" Shuzo reasoned "even Yuzu is keeping an eye on him until he wakes up"

* * *

"I have to say, you _are_ interesting" Goemon smiled with a bit of chuckles escaping his mouth "kado ichi mai settei, tan endo"

"My turn, I draw" I took out a card from my hand "first I'll summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman" my monster appeared on the field and he is ready to fight

Elemental HERO Bubbleman (Lvl:4 ATK:800)

"Next I activate my Miracle Fusion spell card" I added "I banish Bubbleman in my field and Guardian Eatos in my graveyard"

"Hero of my deck, let the winds be your power and bring the enemies down with your strength" the 2 monsters jumped into the air and turned into a swirling vortex "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Great Tornado"

My Fusion monster appeared on my field with a heavy blowing the leaves and debris around us

Elemental HERO Great Tornado (Lvl:8 ATK:2800)

"Great Tornado's effect activates" I called "when he is Fusion summoned, all monsters you control will have the ATK and DEF points be cut in half"

Great Tornado waved his arm creating a whirlwind pushing Shinken-Oh down to it's knees

Shinken-Oh (ATK:2800-1400)

"Battle!" I pointed at Shinken-Oh "Great Tornado destroy Shinken-Oh"

Our Fusion monsters went straight into battle and created an explosion making both of us cover brace ourselves from the pressure

Goemon LP: 4000-2600

* * *

"What a duel!" Nico screamed in surprise "Jason has brought the machine down with his strategy and his opponent looked like he was enjoying this too"

"You pulled out quite a monster" Goemon dusted himself from the attack "no one in my past duels was ever able to destroy my Shinken-Oh by monster effect alone"

"That's what I do" I coughed a bit trying to breathe properly "I took up dueling to learn more than just winning and I also came to realize that dueling shows people who they are"

"Like when I declared to everyone about Yusho's entertaining duels?"

"Precisely" I nodded "but I'm running my mouth here, I end my turn"

"Ore no tan" Goemon drew his card "spell card hatsudo!" the facedown flipped upward revealing an image of 5 cloaked spellcasters carrying different colored auras "Courage is Magic, I can special summon spellcaster monsters with Magi in their name from my hand or deck"

"Here it is again!" Nico jumped from his seat "the ace of Union Duel School will bring out another set of monsters on the field"

* * *

5 silhouettes appeared and pulled out cellphones and changed them into wands

"Mahou henshin!" they called "magi-magi-magiro!"

 **Magi-Magi-Magiro!**

A magic circle apeared above and descended down changing them into their suits and helmets before introducing themselves:

"The burning flame element, aka no mahotsukai, MagiRed!"

MagiRed (Lvl:4 ATK:1600)

"The galloping thunder element, ki no mahotsukai, MagiYellow!"

MagiYellow (Lvl:4 ATK:1400)

"The shaking water element, ao no mahotsukai, MagiBlue!"

MagiBlue (Lvl:3 ATK:1200)

"The blowing wind element, momo no mahotsukai, MagiPink!"

MagiPink (Lvl:3 ATK:1000)

"The howling earth element, midori no mahotsukai, MagiGreen!"

MagiGreen (Lvl:4 ATK:2000)

"Our overflowing courage changes into magic!" they declared "mahou sentai, Magiranger!"

* * *

"A group of magicians has been called onto battle!" the announcer smiled getting the audience to cheer loudly "what kind of spells will we see?!"

'Just you wait...' Goemon looked at Jason and called "MagiBlue koka hatsudo! I gain 200 life points for every I control"

MagiBlue pulled out her wand "magistick!" she then waved it realeasing blue sparkles to her teammates making them glow before the colored lights moved to Goemon as the healing effect was made

Goemon LP: 2600-3600

"Now MagiYellow's turn" the yellow spellcaster pulled out his magistick and changed it to a crossbow "once per turn, he can cut one of your monsters ATK points in half"

MagiYellow shot a thunderbolt at Great Tornado making the Fusion monster drop onto his knees as his strength decreased

Elemental HERO Great Tornado (ATK:2800-1400)

"Battle!" he called "MagiRed attack Great Tornado!"

MagiRed pulled out his magistick and changed it to a sword and ran to his target

"MagiRed no koka hatsudo! During the battle phase MagiRed gains 500 ATK points"

MagiRed (ATK:1600-2100)

The red spellcaster jumped off the ground with his body covered in flames forming a flying bird making everyone watching have awestruck faces, while Jason skated around the forest and found an Action card

"Red fire!" MagiRed spoke as he slashed Great Tornado before the hero exploded

Jason LP: 4000-3300

"Action spell, Miracle Revival!" I called as I played the Action card "I can special summon a monster from my graveyard!"

The card glowed bringing back Great Tornado to the field

"Gomen, but that won't happen" Goemon gestured to MagiPink "MagiPink no koka activates, she negates the effect of a spell/trap card and destroys them"

MagiPink pulled out her magistick and used her magic, my Action card glowed a bit before being destroyed making my Fusion monster disappear

"Now continue the attack MagiBlue and MagiPink!"

The remaining spellcasters casted their magic, I felt the wind and water pushing me back a good distance before mu back was against a tree

Jason LP: 3300-1100

* * *

"Goemon Sato has made a turn around in this duel!" Nico announced as the crowd cheered for the ace union duelist "how will Jason turn it back to his favor?"

"Jason..." Sally muttered as she saw her friend stand up from the combined attack 'please be okay...'

She was so focused on her worries thatshe dodn't even realize Masumi was patting her back trying to calm her down

"I have to admit, that Goemon guy has really pushed Jason hard" Yaiba spoke

"If Jason can't change it on his turn, then he will lose" Hokuto crossed his arms hoping to see his fellow LDS duelist win

* * *

I panted a bit as the dual attack caught me off guard, I patted my chest to calm my beating heart 'okay calm down a bit, I still have lifepoints so I'm not out yet'

"Hey you okay there?" I heard my opponent call to me

"I'm fine" I called back "I'm just trying calm myself from being blown and splashed at the same time"

"My turn" I drew my card "I activate the spell card " I drew 3 cards and discarded 2 of them from my hand "now I banish my Elemental HERO Bladedge" I pulled out my monster card to the banished zone "so I can use my Parallel World Fusion spell card"

The spell card was seen to all "I shuffle my banished monster back into the deck and fusion summon an Elemental Hero monster from my extra deck using the target cards as the Fusion material"

I placed Bladedge and Wildheart back into the deck before the cards shuffled and the extra deck opened revealing the Fusion monster

"Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Wildedge!"

Elemental HERO Wildegde (Lvl:8 ATK:2600)

* * *

"That's unexpected" Nico blinked in disbelief with most of the crowd following "Jason has Fusion summoned a monster by shuffling banished monsters back into his deck"

"Hey Masumi" Yaiba called "has there been anyone who used a HERO deck like Jason?"

"None" the Gem-Knight user shook her head "somehow no one in my class was able to grasp the power of the Heroes in Jason's deck"

"Then that means Jason is the only one who _can_ use them" Hokuto added

"I believe so"

* * *

"Now battle!" I declared "Wildedge attack all of the Magirangers with your monster effect"

"No you don't!" my opponent retaliated "MagiGreen koka hatsudo! All monsters with Magi in their name cannot be destroyed this turn!"

'Guess again' I skated the area and found an Action card "Action spell, Monster Effect Stopper! I can negate a monster effect in my opponents field, meaning goodbye Magirangers"

Wildege unleashed his attack, Goemon ran to find an Action card but he was to late as my HERO destroyed all of his monsters in 1 move making fly a bit when the explosion was made

Goemon LP: 3600-0

Jasn: WIN

"Jason wins the duel!" Nico Smiley announced as the Action field evaporated

Goemon sat up and groaned at his loss "I can't believe I lost"

"Having a hard time taking the first round loss?" I asked him calmly

"Yeah I was hoping to win so I can show everyone Yusho's ideal again"

"Well don't take it too hard" I looked around seeing the crowd clapping at us on our duel "because you were able to get everyone's approval here"

"Thanks for making me feel better" he smiled as he stood up looking at everyone "everyone is smiling again"

"Just like Yusho Sakaki's belief" I reminisced on the Dueltainer's speech about his dueling

* * *

Author's notes:

There you have it readers, my 2 for 1 update, I hope you like the story so far and I hope that you will leave reviews. and if your thinking that I will have my OC be harsh on Yuya, then yes he will be like that. Remember Jason has seen and done bad things to stubborn/stupid people since they refuse to accept things happening around them

Here's a little backstory of him if you still don't get what I mean...

Jason, a regular boy that was awed by Yusho Sakaki's entertainment duels and decided to take up dueling, but he got infuriated when Strong Ishijima took the Champion title by default and mocked the dueltainer making everyone follow his example. He tried to reason the duelists to to not be like The Sledgehammer but he was pushed aside for taking a _weakling's_ side making him turn into a ruthless duelist beating the blind followers down with fear or pain until he saw Yuya Sakaki win against Strong Ishijima by showing the new Pendulum summoning method and calmed down

And that's Jason Wellbing's life until now, if you have any complaints, keep them to yourself and stop reading this story then

Thank you for taking your time reading this note

* * *

OC card/s:

Authorized by Divine Providence

Normal spell

Image: Kanji symbols of fire, water, heaven, wood, earth being shined by the light in the sky

Effect:special summon Warrior-type monsters with Shinken in their name from your hand or deck

ShinkenRed

FIRE

Level: 4

Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1800/1200

Effect: a red samurai wileding the flame element and leader of the Shiba clan

ShinkenBlue

WATER

Level: 4

Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1400/900

Effect: a stage performer fluid as the water before being called in by the Shiba clan as a fellow warrior

ShinkenPink

WIND

Level: 4

Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1200/600

Effect: a devoted warrior with a calm wind in the samurai sentai and caring person for her fellow samurai

ShinkenGreen

EARTH

Level: 4

Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1300/500

Effect: a young samurai who is free spirited and hard as the wood itself

ShinkenYellow

EARTH

Level: 4

Warrior

ATK/DEF: 1000/1000

Effect: a young swordsman forced to carry a burden but survived the tasks and carried the earth element as her will

Shinken-Oh

EARTH

Level: 8

ShinkenRed+ShinkenBlue+ShinkenPink+ShinkenGreen+ShinkenYellow

Fusion/Machine/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2800/1600

Effect: once per turn negate the effects of spell/trap cards until the end of the turn

Courage is Magic

Effect: special summon spellcaster-type monsters with Magi in their name from your hand or deck

MagiRed

Level: 4

FIRE

Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1600/1000

Effect: during the battle phase this monster gains 500 ATK points

MagiYellow

LIGHT

Level: 4

Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1400/1000

Effect: once per turn target one monster your opponent controls cut their ATK points in half

MagiPink

WIND

Level: 3

Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1200/900

Effect: should a spell/trap be activated negate their effect and destroy it

MagiBlue

WATER

Level: 3

Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1000/600

Effect: gain 200 life points for each spellcaster you control

MagiGreen

EARTH

Level: 4

Spellcaster/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/1200

Effect: once per turn, monsters with Magi in their name (including this one) cannot be destroyed in battle or card effects, and you take no damage this turn

Barrier

Effect: take no damage (effect or battle) this turn

Miracle Revival

Image: ½ picture of Graceful Revival and ½ picture of Miracle

Effect: special summon a monster from your graveyard

Monster Effect Stopper

Image: stick figure from Avoid and Miracle showing a sign of stop monster effect!

Effect: Negate the effect of a monster card this turn


	8. fated rematch

A couple of days has passed by and it proceeded normally with a few other branches of LDS winning through round 1 and the start of round 2 is almost on the way

I walked with Sally down the hall before seeing Yuya being hugged by Noboru and the You Show Duel School smiling to see him fine and well

"Yuya..." the steadfast duelist cried in joyful tears at seeing his friend again "I, the man Gongenzaka, am glad that you are alright"

"Eh-heh, Gongenzaka" Yuya smiled as he tried to get his breathing from his friend's strong arms "there's no need to worry about me"

"You're wrong Yuya" Shuzo smiled "all of us were worried about you"

* * *

We smiled at the interaction of the group's happy moment, not to mention the funny action of the young fortune teller, Mieru Hochun, jumping in for a kiss and ending up hitting the concrete floor when the young duelist saw the other LDS students

"You three" he walked to the aces of LDS "do you know where Shay is?"

"He's on his own right now" Hokuto answered before shaking his head "and even though we are in the same class, he refuses to socialize"

"Yeah" Yaiba nodded "that guy isn't really sociable"

"I'd say it's best that you leave him alone" I interjected getting their attention

"And what makes you say that?" Masumi questioned me

"After what he showed us from dueling Sora, he had some rough times in his experiences before coming here"

"Is this from your belief of people showing themselves in dueling?" she asked

"That's right" I nodded "he'll share if he's ready to talk about it"

Then the match final match for round 1 was Yaiba Todo of LDS against the ace duelist Isao Kachidoki of Ryozanpaku school

* * *

When the match started, it was brutal... Isao mercilessly struck Yaiba with punches and kicks while making a point that his methods of dueling, though questionable, are allowed

As the duel ended with most of the crowd watching in stunned silence I felt a tight grip on my uniform, I looked to see Sally feeling both scared and worried on seeing a duelist be relentless for the first time, I grasped my hand with hers to soothe her nerves a bit.

Nico Smiley spoke, with uncertainty in his voice, that round 1 is finished with the security cariying Yaiba out and to the medic area, and for the remaining duelists to do the same procedure and will show their opponent who they will face in round 2

I followed his intructions and my duel disk showed me and Sally as the opponents for round 2

"Jason..." Sally muttered as she looked at me "we're fighting each other"

I smiled warmly at her "And I couldn't be more happy, I wanted to have rematch with you, but I can't bring out the words from my mouth after we became friends"

As round 2 came in, Yuya went against Isao and the entertainer duelist was already pushed against the wall thanks to Ryozanpaku's methods, not to mention that the ace student said that his path of darkness led him to be strong and gain victory

Oh how he will be bitten back by that remark...

Suddenly Yuya changed, he looked very serious than his happy self. He used his Action card to empty his field and made a new pendulum scale before using it to summon level 4 monsters and in surprise he _overlayed_ the monsters and performed an _Xyz_ summon!

Before long he summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and used it's effect to counterattack Isao's monster and win the duel

After his victory, Yuya felt sad that Isao wasn't able to smile in his match and was left wandering in his thoughts about what he did with his xyz monster

'Yuya' I clenched my hands 'what you did there _isn't_ your fault' I looked at Isao ' _he_ made you act that way' I then stood up from my seat getting Sally's attention

"Jason" she spoke "where are you going?"

"Just going for a walk" I answered "after what happened to Yuya, my blood is going to boil a bit"

* * *

She nodded at my words since I told her about my past aggresions when Strong Ishijima was still champion

I walked down the hallways and saw the Ryozanpaku group in front of my eyes

'Perfect timing' I smirked 'just the group I need to vent out my anger'

The group stopped and saw me with the headmaster speaking first

"It seems that there is someone fighting against my school"

* * *

Meanwhile Reiji was watching Shay Kurosaki shake in anger at seeing Yuto's card in the possesion of someone else

"Nazeda..." he growled making Reira hold his stuffed bear tightly in fear "why is Yuto's card in _his_ hands?!"

Reiji would try to talk him out but the screen flared up showing Jason talking to the headmaster of Ryozanpaku

"It seems that there is an interesting event right now" the president spoke getting Shay to change his focus for the moment

"I propose an ante duel" Jason spoke surprising the man and his students have questioned looks "I duel your ace student, Isao Kachidoki, for this"

"What are the conditions?" the man asked as he stopped his students from interfering the boy

"He wins, then he will take my place in round 2" he replied making Reiji raise an eyebrow at Jason's position being at risk "I win, Isao leaves your school without second thought"

"You're making a big gamble here young one" the man inquired with a calm expression "you think that such a duel is allowed?"

"It would be better if your student, Isao, is the one to make that answer" Jason smirked

Isao stepped forward with a frowned expression as he readied himself for the duel without thinking

"Isao..." the man murmured

"Don't stop him" Jason interjected sharply "you _only_ taught him that victory is essential" I placed my duel disk on my arm "it's his last chance to regain the lost honor of your school"

* * *

In the observation room, Nakajima made his way to the president with tablet in hand

"Shacho" he called "is this really necessary?"

"A duelist requires motivation to gain victory" Reiji replied as he watched the duelists ready themselves "jikashi, motivation can lead to ignorance of caution"

* * *

"DUEL!" we shouted at the same time

Isao LP: 4000

Jason LP: 4000

"Ore no tan!" Isao called as he pulled a card from his hand "Polymerization hatsudo! I fuse Hayate, the soaring Earth Star and Tenma, the rising Heaven Star"

The 2 monsters appeared before turning in to vortex

"Oh stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, become one and shine as the eternal conquerer" he chanted "Fusion summon! Idaten, the Supreme Victory Star"

Idaten, the Supreme Victory Star (Lvl:10 ATK:3000)

"Tan endo"

'You are so desperate right now' I drew my card 'you have sealed your fate by bringing out your strongest monster this early'

"I activate my Tribute to the Doomed spell card" I placed the card in the spell/trap slot "by discarding 1 card from my hand, your Idaten monster is sent to the graveyard"

"Nani!?"

Idaten was mummified and dragged down by giant hand making Isao step back in fear at seeing his ace monster gone

"You did this to yourself Isao" I shook my head in pity 'but I will free you'

"Since there are no monsters in my graveyard, I special summon my Guardian Eatos from my hand"

Guardian Eatos (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

"Next I equip her with Celestial Sword-Eatos making my monster gain 500 ATK points"

Guardian Eatos (ATK:2500-3000)

"I activate my monster's effect" I called "by sending 1 Equip spell to the graveyard, Eatos can banish up to 3 monsters in my opponent's graveyard and she gains 500 ATK points for each one"

Eatos' weapon shattered and the shards went to Isao's duel disk which showed his monsters in ghostly form before they moved to Eatos making the guardian's power rise

Guardian Eatos (ATK:3000-2500-4000)

"Masaka..." Isao gulped "4000 ATK points?!"

"But I'm not done" I added "Celestial Sword-Eatos effect activates, when this card is sent to the graveyard my Eatos gains additional 500 ATK points for each banished monster"

Guardian Eatos (4000-5500)

"5-5500 ATK points!?"

Isao was now shaking like a leaf at my monster's power "now Eatos set him free from his darkness"

Eatos nodded and attacked my opponent directly

Isao LP: 4000-0

Jason: WIN

* * *

I looked at Isao's lost face as he dropped to his knees at feeling defeat a second time, not to mention that he will leave his school for good thanks to my condition

I walked to Isao, took his Idaten Fusion monster, before making my way to the man responsible for his harsh acts

"You have made your students narrow minded thanks to your experiences in dueling" I ripped the Fusion card in half making the Ryozanpaku group look at me intently " _this_ is _my_ declaration of war against your school"

I then turned around internally smirking that my act of defiance has shook them a bit 'let's see at round 3 that your other students can face the reality of defeat' I pulled out Guardian Dreadscythe "it's almost time to bring you out"

* * *

Reiji smiled as he saw Jason's victory "Jason Wellbing is capable of handling himself for a while" he then turned to Shay "what do you think of him?"

"Unusual..." he answered with a glare "I don't know if I see him as an ally or an enemy"

"Then watch him duel in round 2" Reiji added "he has proven himself time and again that his strength is surprising"

He remembered the past duels of Jason and internally smirked at seeing those jerks be put in their proper place for making fun of the man who pioneered Action dueling

'Jason Wellbing' Reiji looked at the Lancer candidate 'will you show your Xyz power next?'

* * *

Back at the stadium seats, Yuya was feeling well after seeing his friends in their duels, but he was still feeling a little sad that he can't get Isao to smile. He looked at Yuto's Xyz dragon and wondered if he can really keep his promise

Yuzu looked and felt worried for Yuya and she wasn't the only one. Noboru Gongenzaka also felt the same way she feels

'Yuya...' they thought at the same time 'please be okay'

"Okay everyone" Nico Smiley spoke "we have reached the final match of round 2" he then looked at the Action duel field "our duelists are both from LDS who won their first round duels by a surprising turn of events! Sally Mazaki and Jason Wellbing!"

Both competitors entered the field looking ready to duel

"Now the Action field for this round is..."

The card revealed itself getting everyone, Nico included, jawdropped

"I don't believe it!" The announcer jumped in excitement "the Action field is the place where the first duels disk was made! Battle City!"

The area then turned into Domino city making the crowd in awe at seeing the place where the King of games lived and dueled

"Are we going to have an inspiring duel today?" Nico smiled as the crowd cheered loudly at upcoming duel

* * *

I smiled seeing the familiar field forming around me, Sally felt stunned that she will be dueling in a historic field this time

"Let's not keep them waiting Sally" I smiled before activating my duel disk and started the oath

"Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!"

Sally LP: 4000

Jason LP: 4000

* * *

"I go first" Sally called "I send a monster card to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron"

Quickdraw Synchron (Lvl:5 ATK:700)

"Next I summon Sonic Chick"

Sonic Chick (Lvl:1 ATK:300)

I looked at the 2 monsters and almost chuckled at feeling deja vu right now

"I now tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with level 1 Sonic Chick"

The 2 monster then made their synchro formation

5+1=6

"Great warrior of the past, gallop through this field and break through with your lance!" she chanted "Synchro summon! Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth!"

Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth (Lvl:6 ATK:2600)

"I end my turn with a facedown" she finished

"Sally has summoned a strong Synchro montser and made precautions should her opponent get the upper hand"

'You have changed since our first duel' I drew my card but before I could continue she interjected

"I activate my continuous trap card Non-Fusion Area" she called making the audience gasp "with this trap card, both of us can't Fusion summon"

* * *

"I don't believe it folks!" Nico spoke in disbelief "Sally has removed the one thing that Jason can possibly make a comeback" he then stood up from his chair "just will he do now!?"

"Jason..." Masumi murmured as she gripped her hands tightly, since she hasn't found a way to get around that trap card with her deck

"Sally has prepared herself against him" Hokuto crossed his arms "but somehow, Jason _expected_ it to happen"

"How do you know?" she asked

"Look at him" he gestured to the fusion duelist "he's smirking"

I smiled that the Non-Fusion trap card would come, and to see my friend use it, it made me all the more grateful

"I knew it would come soon" I laughed loudly making everyone confused before turning to the audience "and if you are asking why I'm not upset, it's because I have a way to get pass through that trap card _without_ using fusion cards"

"Jason's saying he has trick in his arsenal" Nico announced feeling a bit excited "what will he show us?"

"First, I summon my Elemental HERO Avian"

Elemental HERO Avian (Lvl:4 ATK:1000)

"Now with a HERO monster on my field" I announced feeling everyon's eyes on me "I can activate the quick-play spell card Mask Change!"

"Mask Change?" everyone asked at the same time

"With this card, I send my Avian to the graveyard and special summon a HERO monster of the same attribute from my extra deck" I explained

"WHAT/NANI?!" the audience screamed in disbelief

My monster flew up to the air before putting on a glowing mask on his face signifying a change in his appearance

"Hero of wind, let your power be unleashed and take new form!" I chanted "Transform summon! Masked HERO Blast!"

My new monster descended on the field looking powerful as I imagined, not to mention that my new summon made the crowd flabbergastered

Masked HERO Blast (Lvl:6 ATK:2200)

* * *

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Nico jumped on the desk as he saw the new HERO monster in front of him "Jason was locked out of his Fusion summoning, but he surprised us by using a new spell card and brought out a _new_ hero to his field"

Inside the observing room, Shay thought Sally was going to win when she brought out the non-fusion trap but got surprised that Jason pulled off a Fusion monster _without_ using fusion cards

"Bakana" he muttered which Reiji smirked at his reaction

"Shacho" Nakajima entered with the notepad in hand "I checked on the list of rare cards on I2's special card ideas" he gave the item to the president "it seems that the Masked HERO's are also part of the distribution"

"I see" the man looked through the notes 'Industrial Illusions sure had made some interesting ideas for their archetypes' he then reached to his younger brother making the boy twitch "watch this duel Reira" he gestured to the screen "it might help you be confident"

"Nii-sama" the boy muttered before looking back to the duel

* * *

"Now I activate Blast's monster effect" I called "should he be special summoned, I target one monster on my opponent's field and cut their ATK points in half"

Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth (ATK:2600-1300)

"Battle!" I declared "Attack Gaia, The Force of Earth"

Sally LP: 4000-3100

"I end my turn with a facedown"

* * *

In the audience Yuya looked at the duel with Jason not only his best firend but was able to change the downside of his power with a surprising move making him smile again, which took notice of his two friends who smiled in relief that he was finally feeling better

"My turn, I draw" Sally looked at her hand and looked back to Jason "Jason, after I met you from my first duel I was able to freely be myself without feeling sad, I never expressed how grateful I am for that day"

"Well then" he gestured around the Action field "you can show me how grateful you are by not holding back in this duel" he smiled getting cheers from the crowd as if they are encouraging her to continue

"Then I will do just that!" she ran around the field and picked up an Action card "I activate the Action spell Draw Declaration" the card appered on her field "I draw a card and declare it's a spell, trap or monster card. If it's correct the card is added to my hand, if not then the card is sent to the graveyard"

She placed her hand on the deck and closed her eyes 'let this chance make a breakthrough!' she opened her eyes and drew her card "monster card!" she looked at the card and smiled at being right

But she's not stopping there...

"Now I activate my Pot of Greed spell card" she drew 2 new card "then I use Double Summon to normal summon two monsters this turn"

She pulled out 2 cards from her hand "I summon the tuner monster Maiden with Eyes of Blue, and _Kaibaman!_ "

* * *

"KAIBAMAN!?" Everyone shouted in disbelief

Maiden with Eyes of Blue (Lvl:1 ATK:0)

Kaibaman (Lvl:3 ATK:200)

* * *

Reiji made a small smirk from his chair feeling a bit excited at what Sally will do this this turn

'So she's setting up for something big' I smirked 'new moments are set in this duel, make everyone remember that you are _not weak_ "

"I tribute my Kaibaman to summon the strongest dragon in history!" she then placed her last card on her duel disk "the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

And just like that, the mighty dragon appeared on the field before creating a loud roar making everyone cover their ears

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Lvl:8 ATK:3000)

I looked at the powerful monster from the past, I was shaking in fear and excitement that I got a chance to see the mighty creature up close and am facing it in a duel

'Dueling shows people who they are...' I smiled at remembering my first duel with her 'I'm glad that you showed your strength to me again'

"Battle!" Sally pointed to my monster "destroy that hero with burst stream of destruction"

The dragon gathered energy from from it's mouth and blasted my monster into pixels, but the explosion from the dragon's power made my fly back and land on my butt from the sheer force of power

Jason LP: 4000-3200

"Jason!" I heard Sally's voice echoed from the smoke "are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" I shouted back while coughing a bit from the attack "you really made a big surprise by bringing out a card from the past"

"Yeah..." she smiled "but it's not over just yet!" she raised her arm "for I now tune my level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Blue with level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The tuner monster turned into a green ring while the non-tuner turned into orbs of light

1+8=9

"Dragon of light, let your power be carved in history so that a new dragon will carry your legacy!" she chanted "Synchro summon! Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

A _Synchro_ counterpart of the dragon appeared with it's body shining from the sun's rays to make the creature more majestic

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (Lvl:9 ATK:2500)

"Oto!" Nico called after his stupor from his sight of seeing the Blue-Eyes monster "Sally has not only brought a past card to this duel, but she also used it to match her Synchro deck"

"But I'm _still_ not done" she added with a smirk "I activate my dragon's effect, once per turn I can special summon a dragon monster from my graveyard, so return once more Blue-Eyes!"

Blue-Eyes Dragon (Lvl:8 ATK:3000)

"I end my turn" she finished

* * *

"My goodness!" the announcer exclaimed "Sally is not letting herself lose this chance to show her power" he then looked at Jason "Jason better make a win with his final turn or he's history!"

Within the audience, Hokuto crossed his arms at the duel while Masumi gripped her hands together in worry

'Jason...!' she gritted her teeth a bit 'what _will_ you do now!?'

'A legendary monster from the King of Game's era with a Synchro monster to bring it back into battle' he looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow 'what's your move Jason?'

In another part of the crowd Shuzo and Yuzu were trying to calm the kids down from their excitement/fear of seeing Sally's dragon monsters in her duel

Yuya was shivering a bit in worry that Jason, his friend who encouraged him to continue his dream to bring smiles with dueling, would lose if he made a bad draw on his turn but got surprised when Noboru got his attention

"Do not worry Yuya" the steadfast duelist spoke "I, the man Gongenzaka, may not know much of Jason's skill in dueling, but he's shown himself to be strong"

"Gongenzaka" he said

"Also this duel reminds me of our duel for the entry to the championships"

Yuya recalled that memory and his eyes widen comparing this duel to the one he had with his friend

If it were any closer to that past duel, then Jason will bring out something that will shock anyone watching

* * *

I looked at Sally's monsters, she's really making it hard for anyone in my place, I placed my hand on the deck while thinking hard in my draw

'Sally made it difficult for me to think properly, but I won't stop as long a I have lifepoints' I drew my card from my deck and opened my eyes to see that it was a spell card 'even my deck wishes for me to keep going'

"I activate my Pot of Greed spell card" I drew 2 more cards "and use my Double Summon spell card to bring out Elemental HERO Bubbleman"

Elemental HERO Bubbleman (Lvl:4 ATK:800)

"And Heroic Challenger-Double Lance"

Heroic Challenger-Double Lance (Lvl:4 ATK:1700)

"I activate my monster's effect" I called "should he be normal or special summoned I can bring out another Double Lance from my hand or graveyard in DEF mode"

I pulled out the second Double Lance and summoned him to the field

Heroic Challenger-Double Lance (Lvl:4 DEF:900)

"Don't forget the effect of Double Lance when summoned" I added before summoning my last copy of the monster

Heroic Challenger-Double Lance (Lvl:4 DEF:900x2)

I looked at my monsters and all of them are ready to fight 'time for the big moment!'

I raised my arms and said a line that Yuya always did in his duels

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" I shouted getting everyone's attention no doubt being surprised from my out burst "I bet you're wondering what I will be doing to make a win" I smiled "fret not for I will _show_ you"

I pointed to my monsters "I _overlay_ my level 4 Bubbleman with level 4 Double Lance and build the overlay network!"

* * *

"WHAT/NANI?!" everyone shouted in disbelief at what they just heard

The 2 monsters turned into colored streamers and entered the galaxy portal before exploding

"Champion of light, enter this battle and fight your opponents with your sword" I chanted "Xyz summon! Heroic Champion-Excalibur!"

My Xyz monster appeared on my field and looked excited to be back in battle

Heroic Champion-Excalibur (Rnk:4 ATK:2000)

"But I'm not done just yet" I grinned so wide that the excitement in my heart was ready to explode "I overlay my remaining level 4 Double Lances and build the overlay network"

My last 2 monsters turned into bronze streamers and entered the galaxy portal making another explosion

"Xyz warrior of the light, let your presence be a sign of wonder and be the hope of battle" I chanted "Xyz summon! Number 39: Utopia"

When the monster appeared he looked like a winged blade at first but then his form changed him into a white winged warrior with gold accents making his appearance... breathtaking

Number 39: Utopia (Rnk:4 ATK:2500)

I smiled seeing my Xyz monsters on my field and no doubt that anyone seeing my new summoning method in this duel is dumbstruck and at a loss for words right now

* * *

Back in the observation room, Reiji was smiling a bit at seeing Jason's Xyz summon and was able to wow the watchers from their seats no doubt that it was his respect to Yusho Sakaki

Shay on the other hand...

The guy balled his hands tight at seeing the Xyz monster from his home in the hands of a total stranger, he was about to move to the Miami stadium but was stopped when the CEO of LDS stopped him

"And where are you going?" he questioned

"Where else?" Shay growled "I'm going to the tournament and find Jason" as he was about to move again Nakajima stepped in front of him "doke!"

"I can't do that" the man stood firm

"I know you have questions Shay Kurosaki" Reiji pushed his glasses up "but right now, you need to keep your hand still"

"And what makes you think that?" the Xyz duelist narrowed his eyes

"It's... just a feeling I have" he turned back to the screen as he observed Jason "and who knows, maybe he was chosen to carry that card"

Now the last part caught his attention...he was a man ready to face his enemies from the academy for destroying his home, and he was too focused on finding leads for the spies that were in Standard but he was able to listen in on Yuto's conversation with Yuka about Utopia finding a person similar to Yuma in feeling

He sighed a bit that he had to stand back again, but he was curious on Utopia's decision that Jason was worthy and decided to watch him

* * *

"I activate my champion's effect" I called "by using 2 overlay units his ATK is doubled until the end of the turn"

Excalibur pulled out his sword and the overlay units moved to his weapon, doubling his power

Heroic Champion-Excalibur (ATK:2000-4000)

"Battle!" I pointed to Blue-Eyes White Dragon "Excalibur fight that dragon!"

My first Xyz monster moved forward and made an upward slash destroying the dragon making an explosion as Sally's lifepoints decreased

Sally's LP: 3100-2100

"Now Utopia it's your turn, attack Azure-Eyes!"

"Is Jason crazy?" Nico commented as the boy's Xyz monster is going kamikaze on Sally's synchro monster "what is he thinking!?"

'Just watch' I grinned "I activate Utopia's effect, I negate the attack of one monster that's attacking"

My monster's overlay unit disappeared causing him to stop which surprised everyone at what I just did, but I wasn't done yet, I ran around the field when I activated Utopia's effect. I found an Action card and picked it up

"Action spell" I called "Draw Declaration!" I placed the card in my duel disk "I draw a card and declare if it's a spell, monster or trap" I then raised a finger to everyone "now pay attention to me folks, for this will be my _only_ chance to win this duel"

* * *

Jason closed his eyes as he readied himself for the draw, the crowd gulped in anticipation waiting for him to declare the card, but got surprised when the deck on his duel disk started to glow and they heard him recite a line

"A powerful duelist can change the outcome of a duel, which can even create the very card they need" he made his draw releasing yellow light making the crowd gasp "SHINING DRAW!"

"Spell card" I looked at the card and smiled "I activate the quick-play spell Double or Nothing!" I called "when a monster's attack is negated it can attack again with the ATK points _doubled_!"

"EHHH!?" the audience gaped at the effect of the spell card that was played

Number 39: Utopia (ATK:2500-5000)

Sally stepped back in surprise feeling scared at what will happen, but at the same time she felt glad, she was able to show her power to Jason and he in turn did not falter and stood strong in this duel

'Dueling shows people who they are' his voice echoed in her mind, she looked at her friend and saw him smile when he dueled her the first time 'Jason...I'm glad that we had a rematch'

* * *

"Now finish this Utopia!" I called "rising sun slash!"

Utopia flew up and dove delivering his dual sword strike making an explosion in the area

Sally covered her self from the wind's pressure but flew back from the force as her lifepoints dropped

Sally LP: 2100-0

Jason LP: WIN

"And the winner for this duel in round 2 is Jason Wellbing!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the intense and exciting duel

Yuya was on his feet cheering for Jason as he felt that the duel his friend showed made him feel like his tou-san was here making the crowd smile with his duels

Yuzu and Noboru looked at their friend and couldn't but laugh at his antics, they looked back at Jason helping Sally walk to the halls

'Arigatou Jason' they smiled 'you have made Yuya feel good at your duel'

* * *

I carried Sally to the nearest rest spot since the last attack made her lose a bit of feeling on her legs

"I'm glad that our duel was in round 2" I placed her on the bench as she panted a bit from our duel

"Yeah" she smiled "I had a lot of fun dueling you again" she then looked at me in the eyes "would you... come bit closer"

I was unsure what she has planned but stepped forward but got surprised when she pulled me close and _kissed me! ON THE LIPS!_

I pushed her and stepped back feeling my face heat up with Sally doing the same with steam going out of her ears for a few seconds

"Uh..." I couldn't get the proper words out of my thanks to what she just did to me

"Sorry for the sudden action" she looked away from me "even though you've won the second round of the tournament, I can't help but worry for you"

I smiled at her concern for me and placed my hands on her shoulders "thanks for your concern Sally" I smirked "I'll be fine, and you pretty much gave me a good luck charm for that"

Sally smiled happily with her blush increasing a bit, but thanks to the duel earlier she had used her remaining energy to what she did and passed out

I grabbed my friend as she lost her balance "oh Sally" I placed her back on the bench and laughed a bit "if our parents saw this scene they would _flip_ at the development"

* * *

Needless to say Jason was right, both his and Sally's parents were walking down the halls to pick them up, but they saw the kids... alone and together

After their development today the 2 pairs of parents smiled that their children got even closer now

"It seems that our kids future will now be together huh?" Max smiled

"I agree" Carl nodded "and no doubt our wives are happy to be in-laws"

True to the man's words, Hikari and Cynthia are jumping like little schoolgirls at being sisters in the future

"Although..." Max interjected "I can't help but feel that my son will be a chick magnet"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well my dad was a good person but his good heart attracted a lot of female in his prime before settling down with mom"

"So you're saying that your son might have that in his genes?" Carl hummed

"Yes" he nodded " and dad told me that having a lot of women being attracted to him wasn't pretty" he shuddered at the memory of that story "I just hope that when it comes, Jason can handle that situation"

* * *

Meanwhile in another section of the hall Masumi and Hokuto went to meet the the 2 but the former was seething at the close development they formed while the latter tried to calm her

"Anoyaro~" she spoke slowly while somehow cracking the wall in her grip

"Calm down Masumi" the Constellar duelist spoke "even though that you are liking Jason"

"I do not!" she denied with a red face

"He did get close to Sally before you met him" he continued "and I heard from Yaiba that Sally was always alone in her classes without anyone giving chance to let her speak" he looked at Jason placing his friend back on the bench "and if you actually give it some thought, he actually became her guardian"

Masumi calmed down after hearing that last part and when she looked back at the 2 duelists, she can actually picture Sally, as Junk Warrior, being guided by Jason, who was Guardian Eatos

'A gifted warrior guided by a guardian angel' she sighed sadly before walking slowly 'I wish that I met him first and possibly Sally and I would agree on...sharing him...'

When she got to the last line of her thoughts her faced went so red it could be compared to a ruby, she shook those thoughts away and ran back to the seats in haste

Hokuto smiled at Masumi's action 'if Yaiba were here he would comment Masumi's predicament to a love triangle' he shook his head a bit 'then she would punch him back to the medical ward and deny her feelings'

* * *

Back in the observation room Reiji was looking at a dumbstruck Shay at the conclusion of the duel

"Yuma-sama" he muttered

'Yuma?' he thought 'must be the person who first carried Utopia'

"So Shay" he spoke "what do you think of Jason now?"

The Raidraptor user shook his head and turned to his serious self again "he's...surprising" he answered "not only was he able to summon Utopia, but he was able to use the power of shining draw"

"Shining draw?" Reiji raised an eyebrow

"A mystical power said to gain the upper hand in a duel" he answered "only Yuma-sama was said to do that and no one else"

"Perhaps speaking to him in round 3 will be appropriate for you" he hummed in thought about the third round "for that round will be a surprise in the junior youth division"

While the two of thought about Jason, Reira was silent in the whole duel 'Jason...'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Whew was that a hard chapter to make, seeing as this one was a tribute the years of Yu-Gi-Oh has progressed

Now for the trivia of this chapter:

Sally having the Blue-Eyes White Dragon- I checked the trivia on the card and it was said that the Blue-Eyes was a symbol of great power which fits with Sally since she was a prodigy in dueling and not to mention it gave me a good enough reason to create an anime version of the Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (which will be shown below)

Jason using Yuya's entertaining call- he was a fan of the great Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki and therefore tried show his respect to the man by using Yuya's phrases since the boy was taught by the man himself to make dueling fun and bring smiles to everyone

Jason able to use shining draw- since the Zexal anime most of Yuma's duels with Astral, the shining draw power was now embedded into this monster spirit and has trusted Jason to give him shining draw when needed (since it's Utopia power, the shining draw is limited to ZW cards while the Double or Nothing! is used mostly in the duels involving said monster)

OC card:

Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (anime version)

Light

Level: 9

ATK/DEF: 2500/3000

Synchro/Dragon/Effect

1 tuner+ 1 or more dragon-type non-tuners

Effect: once per turn; special summon a dragon-type monster from your graveyard


	9. my turmoil

Round 3 of the Junior Youth Miami Championship has been made. The round will last an entire day at the exact same time in the afternoon where the Action field, Wonder Quartet, will be used in the entire Miami city. The rules will be finding Pendulum cards in the area and use said cards as the ante for duelists in battle.

I was standing by at the duel arena with my fellow LDS duelists and others competiters, I smiled at seeing Yuya and his friends look determined to win. I looked at the remaining Ryozanpauku duelists and they were just silently staring at me, I internally scowled that they were even existing in the duel world. I made a thumbs down at them making the students of that dojo growl which made me internally smirk for mocking them _before_ the duel.

'After Yuya... your next!' they frowned

Yuya blinked at Jason's gesture towards the Ryozanpaku students "I wonder what got Jason to become like that?" he wondered aloud

"It must be from Isao's duel earlier in round 2" Noboru crossed his arms "I, the man Gongenzaka, cannot blame him for his actions in this round when he faces the Ryozanpaku"

"I hope he will be okay" Yuzu added with a little worry in her voice "he's made it this far in the tournament"

"All right minna" Nico Smiley gestured to the duelists "get yourselves ready for the final round!" he then raised his hand to the air pointing at the pendulum cards in the sky "action...DUEL!"

The round started and everyone ran out fast to find their Pendulum cards scattered around the city

* * *

I ran to the jungle part of Wonder Quartet to find my set of cards 'I wonder if the cards are just like the Action cards... usable until the end of the duel'

I made it to the forest area and found a Pendulum card in one of the bushes

'Pendulum statue...' I hummed at the type of card Reiji made 'this must be his test for the Lancer candidates if they can use it efficiently'

After finding another card in a tree branch I heard rustling behind me, I turned and saw the ninja duelists from earlier rounds were looking at me

"Um..." I spoke unsure what to say "is there any reason why you two here?"

"We are actually curious about you Jason Wellbing" Hikage spoke while his brother Tsukikage nodded "and it was decided that we find you first"

"So this will be a 2 on 1 duel then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow before placing my duel disk on my arm

"Not exactly" the red ninja readied his duel disk making him the opponent for me "I, Hikage, will be the one dueling you"

"DUEL!" We shouted at the same time

* * *

Hikage LP: 4000

Jason LP: 4000

"I'll go first"Hikage pulled out a card from his hand "I activate my spell, Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication" he declared activating said card "so I can special summon a level 4 Ninja monster like Twilight Ninja Shingetsu from my hand"

Twilight Ninja Shingestu (Lvl:4 ATK:1500)

"Then I sacrifice him to Tribute summon Twilight Ninja Nichirin, The Chunin" the first monster was removed before a stronger one took it's place

Twilight Ninja Nichirin, The Chunin (Lvl:6 ATK:2300)

"Tan endo"

"Then it''s my turn, I draw" I looked at my cards and smiled "it's nice to face an LDS duelist from a different branch, but I have to end this duel quick" I readied myself "I summon Heroic Challenger-Double Lance"

Heroic Challenger-Double Lance (Lvl:4 ATK:1700)

"And when Double Lance is normal or special summoned I can special summon another Double Lance in DEF mode from my hand"

Heroic Challenger-Double Lance (Lvl:4 DEF:900)

Hikage's eyes narrowed at the two level 4 monsters on my field and caught on with my strategy "you're making a one turn kill aren't you?"

"Yes" I nodded "now I overlay my two level 4 Double Lances and build the overlay network"

My 2 monsters turned into streamers and went to the galaxy portal making an explosion

"Champion of the light, enter this battle and fight your opponents with your sword" I chanted "Xyz summon! Heroic Champion-Excalibur"

Heroic Champion-Excalibur (Rnk:4 ATK:2000)

Tsukikage looked at the duel with analytical eyes and can't help but comment on Jason's strategy

"Even with the Xyz monster's power to double it's ATK points, it's still not enough to make a one turn kill"

"I know where your saying Tsukikage" I agreed "and I have a card in my hand that will make it possible, but first..." I pointed to my Xyz monster "I use both overlay units to double Excalibur's ATK points"

Heroic Champion-Excalibur (ATK:2000-4000)

"Now I activate a spell card from my hand Herioc Chance!" I placed the card in my duel disk "and have my Heroic Champion double his attack again at a cost for not attacking you directly"

My monster now has a fiery as his power boosted

Heroic Champion-Excalibur (ATK:4000-8000)

"Now battle!" I declared "Excalibur attack Nichirin with heroic crush!"

Hikage was already running around the field to find an Action card to save his monster and got one from a tree branch "Action spell, Miracle!" he called "my Nichirin won't be destroyed in battle and I take half of the damage"

"Not happening!" I shot back "I activate my quick-play spell card Twister" the card showed itself the field "by paying the cost of 500 lifepoints I negate your Miracle's effect and destroy it"

Jason LP: 4000-3500

Hikage's Action card was destroyed and he braced himself for his defeat when Jason's Xyz monster crushed Nichirin with it's weapon

Hikage LP:4000-0

Jason LP: WIN

The red ninja sighed at his loss and pulled out two Pendulum cards he found "I admit my defeat"

I smiled at his discipline but I didn't make a bet on getting all of his cards, so I took only one, which surprised the ninjas

"I didn't say anything about taking _all_ of your cards" I spoke calmly "and I have already made up my mind on who I'm facing next"

"And that is?" the blue ninja raised his eyebrow

"Ryozanpaku" I frowned before walking away

* * *

"Oho!" Nico called at Jason's words "Jason must have been thinking about Isao and his dojo's methods" he then looked to everyone who were looking at the duelist on screen "what will he show us when he challenges them?"

The Ryozanpaku students sat in silence for a few seconds before looking towards their headmaster about the situation

"Master" one of them spoke "do you really think that this loser can beat us?"

The man remembered Jason's declaration against him and his dojo with the way he beat his ace student quickly, he couldn't help but frown slightly at what the boy could do

"I...don't know" the headmaster gripped his hands "when he beat Isao and forced him to leave our dojo, he showed a bit of his darkness to us"

"Master you're _really_ taking this Jason seriously?"

"Like what that boy said; dueling shows people who they are" he quoted with a serious gaze "he would no doubt show his anger my dojo to everyone here"

The students looked to each other. They are unsure of what situation they will see later, but they looked back to the screen and see the battle themselves

Masumi hummed in thought about Jason's target, she looked to Sally and saw her expression looking scared "is there something I should be worried about?" she asked quietly

"Remember when I told you about the duelists who went with Ishijima's ideals in dueling?" she nodded "after he beat them,they _still_ badmouthed Yusho which got the fools sent to the hospital"

Masumi was shocked to hear that and got a little scared at imagining the poor idiots who too stupid to learn right "You're kidding... right?"

"I wish I was..." Sally muttered at remembering her friend's words "he said that anyone who couldn't learn the lesson regretted carrying a duel disk and _won't_ duel anybody for days"

The Gem-Knight user leaned back on what she just learned, she recalled about the Feind-type monster from Sally's comment earlier and adding his philosophy about dueling she gulped at what she just connected

'I hope that I can handle seeing _that_ duel when it comes' she thought looking at Jason on screen

* * *

I walked through the forest and came upon the screen showing Yuya against the Ryouzanpaku duelists and losing badly

'Oh they are going to _regret_ it when I duel them!' I gritted my teeth as the clash continued

Yuya was on his last leg and those jerks were about to finish him off... until a LDS student, by the name of Dennis Macfield, swooped in and saved him. And since he isn't part of the duel, he got a penalty by deducting 2000 lifepoints along with a quick electrical shock

'So you risk deduction of lifepoints if you interrupt a duel huh?' I smirked 'selfish people won't take that chance' I could laugh at their pained reactions right now upon imagining them being electrocuted

The duel continued with Dennis helping Yuya back on his feet, they both used Xyz monsters and won the duel making a spectacle, no doubt wowing the audience with their entertaining skills and made those jerks look bad.

I really felt glad that they got beat, but I know I won't be satisfied until they I face them myself

* * *

I went to the ruins area to get some time to clear myself of my selfish thoughts to humiliate the Ryozanpaku dojo and focus on getting some more Pendulum statue cards of the tournament, as I walked the streets of the ruins. I saw Shay Kurosaki finish of the knight duelists using his Raidraptor Rise Falcon in one attack

"Feh" the Xyz duelist walked away from his fallen foes "not even able to stand back up"

I hid behind a stone pillar as he walked in my direction, I gazed at Shay to see him looking frustrated... if the balled up fists are an indication

"Nazeda..." he gritted his teeth " _why_ is Jason Wellbing worthy of Utopia?"

I blinked at Shay's words 'is there something I'm missing here?' my eyes landed on the retreating form of Shay before pulling out said Xyz monster from my duel disk 'okay, I'll confront the guy _after_ this tournament ends, and I hope that he wouldn't hit me for carrying a precious card from his home'

* * *

I then went to the lava area of Wonder Quartet, being around the red heat reminded me on my objecive against Ryozanpaku and my hatred o their ideals

'Walk the path of darkness to gain victory' those words from Isao's duel against Yuya echoed in my mind making me ball fists in rage 'wait until they see _my_ darkness in dueling, they'll realize that by caging themselves in a duel school only made them weaker than stronger'

After reaching the bridge I saw the two students of Ryozanpaku looking at me

"So we finally meet face-to-face" I spoke bitterly at my soon to be opponents

"You have no idea" Taka smirked "we've been eager to face you"

"Agreed" Nagi nodded "you have defiled our honor by forcing our ace, Isao,to leave our dojo thanks to your ante duel"

"From my view he doesn't even belong in your cage" I spat with venom in my words "I did Isao a favor for beating him" I placed my duel disk on my arms and activated it "and since you guys are so sure about putting me in my place, let's agree on not attacking in the first turn"

"You're on!" they agreed while readying themselves for their revenge duel

* * *

"Ara" Nico blinked at the upcoming duel before turning to the crowd "it seems that Jason has challenged Ryozanpaku before and beat Isao without problem, and now the others in that dojo are seeking revenge"

Some of the crowd murmured to each other about Jason's resentment against Ryozanpaku

"After what Isao did on the earlier round, I'm glad that he isn't in this round"

"Agreed, and now more of them are going to ashamed at losing in public"

Among the Ryozanpaku watchers, the master of said dojo gripped his hands in worry and he cannot do anything about it since the damage has been passed

"Master?" one of the students spoke "is something wrong?"

The others looked at him with the same questioning gaze

"I fear my dojo will be in ruin after this duel" he muttered before hanging his head in shame

"Do not worry" one of them spoke with confidence "our classmates will deal with this loser and reclaim Ryozanpaku's honor"

"You do not understand" the man shook his head with worry in his voice "if he can beat Isao in one turn, then there is no doubt in my mind that he will use the same method again"

The students now grew worried at seeing their master looking so weak and ashamed, they darted back to the duel on screen

* * *

Jason LP: 4000

Taka LP: 4000

Nagi LP: 4000

"I'll go first" I called "and since there are no monsters in my grave, I can special summon Guardian Eatos from my hand"

Guardian Eatos (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

"Next I summon Elemental HERO Avian"

Elemental HERO Avian (Lvl:4 ATK:1000)

"I end my turn with a facedown"

"Ore no tan!" Taka drew his card and smiled and pulled out 2 cards "with the scale of 5 Pendulum Statue Purple Sword and the scale of 11 Pendulum Statue Purple Sword, I create the pendulum!"

The 2 pendulum statues appeared on the pendulum zones and knowng these idiots, they'll use the Pendulum summon stupidly like their duel against Yuya and Dennis

"Pendulum summon!" Taka called "enter the field Arashi the Sky Wind Star and Tsumuji the Earth Wind Star!"

Arashi the Sky Wind Star (Lvl:7 ATK:2300)

Tsumuji the Earth Wind Star (Lvl:8 ATK:2200)

"Now I use my Polymerization card and fuse my Wind Star monsters"

Said monsters jumped up forming a swirling vortex

"Fusion summon!" the Ryozanpaku duelist declared "Fujin the Break Storm Star"

Fujin the Break Storm Star (Lvl:10 ATK:3000)

And when his turn ended, I took 500 damage thanks to the Fujin's monster effect

Jason LP: 4000-3500

It was Nagi's turn and the guy just followed Taka's method using Volt Star monsters instead and Fusion summoned Raijin the Great Volt Star on his field

Raijin the Great Volt Star (Lvl:10 ATK:3000)

Upon ending his turn I took another blow of Fujin's effect which now sent me flying and landing hard on my back

Jason LP: 3500-3000

I got back on my feet and heard laughing from those 2, they mocked me that beating their ace was nothing but pure luck and they will beat me upon their next turn

I'm already furious at their methods of dueling, the duel strategy made my blood boil, before long... I did something really unexpected

I laughed... hard and loud...

* * *

Jason's action caught everyone off guard, he was on his hands and knees laughing like a mad man while lightly pounding the ground as if the duel he's in is nothing but a joke

The audience couldn't help but shiver at seeing the LDS student act that way; kid's are tearing up, teens are feeling scared and adults tried hard to stay composed

Hell... even Nico Smiley couldn't make a comment at the scene before him

Masumi gripped her hands tightly to keep calm but she shivered a bit seeing Jason act like that, she turned to Sally and she was gripping on her legs closely to her chest and her face was filled fear and worry. Masumi could tell she isn't going to like it one bit

The Gem-Knight duelist looked back to the screen and braced herself on what will happen next

* * *

After finally getting that mad laughter out of me, I stood back up seeing my opponents glaring at me in rage and disbelief

"And just what is it we said is funny to you?"

"Oh just the part where you would beat me next turn" I smiled "which is actually your defeat"

"You have beaten Isao in 1 turn but there's two of us here"

"And that's why I'm going to use a different strategy to one-turn-kill you both at the same time" I interjected "and because of your lesson about being in darkness to get victory" I crossed my arms " I'm going to do just that!"

* * *

"Oto!" Nico called "is Jason going to really beat Taka and Nagi in one turn?" he then shivered for a bit "and what did he mean about showing his darkness?"

Sally held herself tighter, the story of her close friend about his anger by word is already frightening and she finally will be seeing it in front of her eyes

'I was a monster to anyone who mocked Yusho in my face' his words echoed in her mind 'if you will be seeing me like that...then I hope you can endure it, because I don't hold back in my duels... even when I turn dark'

Reiji looked to his younger brother, Reira was clutching his stuffed bear tightly and then back on the screen to see Shay Kurosaki narrow his eyes at Jason's duel

'This is going to be rough on everyone watching' he interlaced his fingers and looked to the screen intently 'I hope that Jason won't go too far in his fury'

* * *

'No more waiting' I drew my card 'it's time for everyone to see my hate against people like Ryozanpaku!'

I pulled out a card from my hand "I activate my spell card Dark Hole, destroying _every monster_ on the field"

"EH!?/NANDA?!" the two Ryozanpaku students screamed in panic as the spell card sent violent winds around the field making them grab onto the rails for dear life as their Fusion monsters were destroyed in front of them

As the effect was resolved, Taka looked to the field and saw Avian looking smug

"Oi chotto!" he called out in anger "how come your hero is still on the field?"

I smiled at his blind fury "that's thanks to an Action card blown in my direction during the effect of Dark Hole" the card appeared on my field "Monster Anchor, this card let's me pick a monster on my field and the target cannot be targeted by a card effect this turn"

I sighed deeply at the loss of my gentle and caring Eatos, but it has to be done "when Guardian Eatos is destroyed in battle or by card effect and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon _this_ monster from my hand"

I placed the card on the monster zone which created a small fissure on my field

"Guardian fallen from grace, arise from the darkness and destroy the fools that have called your wrath!" I chanted as a new monster climbed out of the fissure "Guardian Dreadscythe!"

Guardian Dreadscythe (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

Upon seeing the fiendish looking guardian, Taka and Nagi were too scared to move but one of them decided on staying strong

"You think that monster is strong enough to finish us?"

Big mistake on that...

"Dreadscythe's effect activates" I called "when she is special summoned, I can equip her with Reaper Scythe-Dreadscythe from my deck" the weapon appeared into my monsters hands "and thanks to this card, Dreadscythe gains an additional 500 ATK boost for every monster in our graveyards"

"And there were 7 monsters total in our graves" I pointed out with a dark smile "meaning 3500 will be added to my monster's power"

Guardian Dreadscythe (ATK:2500-6000)

* * *

"EHHHH!?" Nico and and most of the audience screamed in disbelief. They couldn't believe such a card existed in the duel world

Sally kept herself quiet at seeing the Fiend-type monster for the first and just like Jason said he is a monster upon using that card

"6-6000 ATK..." the Ryozanpaku duelists stepped back in fear

"Attack Taka directly Dreadscythe"

Dreadscythe moved to her target and in one swing Taka was sent flying and his back hit the ground making him skid against the concrete floor

Taka LP: 4000-0

"Now Avian attack Nagi directly"

Nagi LP: 4000-3000

"But I'm not done yet" Jason sent his last card to the graveyard "by sending my hand of cards to the grave, I activate my facedown card, Berserker Soul!" the spell card flipped up "I draw a card from my deck, if it's a monster card it will be sent to the grave making Avian attack again, this will continue until I draw a non-monster card"

"Bakana!" Nagi shouted in fear and disbelief

And so his fury was unleashed to the last standing opponent

Nagi LP: 3000-2000-1000-0

Jason: WIN

But he didn't stop the massacre thanks to Berserker Soul's effect and his rage as Avian continued his assault scaring the crowd

Nagi LP:0-0-0-0

He drew again and this time it was a trap card, his monsters disappeared signaling that the duel was over, I looked to the defeated Ryozanpaku and saw them struggle to stay conscious

'Serves you guys right for boasting so much about being the best by beating people up' he walked toward the fallen Ryozanpaku duelists

* * *

Silence, the audience was in absolute silence, they couldn't comprehend at what they saw right now. They now see Jason going toward the fallen duelists and took their Fusion monsters

"Beating you here is the only thing that mattered, your Pendulum cards mean nothing to me" he said with a stone face "and since your school only wants results no matter what, _this duel_ is the result of your isolation"

Jason ripped the cards without hesitation, causing most to gasp in shock at his action, he then knelt down "Ryozanpaku never deserves to be called strong" he said with a cold tone "to ignore the world and be blinded into false belief about obtaining victory" he stood up and gave one last look to them before walking away

With his piece told the LDS duelist stood up and walked away without looking back

Nico blinked a couple of times "a-and that concludes the duel between Jason Wellbing and Ryozanpaku" he tugged the collar of his shirt to ease himself from the terror of Jason's darkness "hopefully the next duelist he faces will not be as... scary"

The crowd was talking about Jason's new side of himself in his duel

"That guy can be scary sometimes"

"No kidding, he just beat the Ryozanpaku duelists in one turn _without_ even using monsters from the extra deck"

"Not to mention that he didn't use the new Pendulum summon either"

Masumi gulped at the duel she just saw, she couldn't believe that Ryozanpaku, a rival duel school, was beaten so easily...throughout the duel Jason was only thought of punishing them and not win the Pendulum cards

' _That_ is hard to forget' she thought after seeing his dark self to anyone 'if Yaiba or Hokuto saw this there is no doubt that Reiji's outburst is equivalent to this'

Sally was able to compose herself a bit after Jason's duel against those Ryozanpaku jerks 'am I glad that's over' she sighed internally 'I hope that Jason won't end up using Guardian Dreadscythe all the time' she shivered a bit 'cause that monster is too terrifying to face'

Futoshi, Tatsuya and Ayu hugged each other as they shivered in fear from Jason's display of his dark self 'scary...' they thought at the same time

Ryozanpaku was stunned to say the least, they couldn't turn away at seeing Jason's dark guardian monster along with his strategy of humiliating them just like Isao Kachidoki and his words spoken in the aftermath, they just can't ignore it

* * *

Meanwhile in the other parts of Wonder Quartet, the remaining duelists were having their own opinions about Jason's hidden side

"He's amazing!" Halil grinned happily "a one-turn kill is really hard to do even against 2 opponents"

"A fellow LDS duelist has beaten our rival school without using monsters from the extra deck" Olga smirked before walking again "interesting"

"That was quite intense" Dennis smiled "I might have to watch out for him if he decides to face me"

"Jason..." Yuya and Yuzu muttered in worry upon seeing their friend turn vicious in his duel against Ryozanpaku, they were hoping that his next duel won't be so... ferocious

'Mental note' Teppei shivered a bit 'stay _away_ from that guy'

Michio was silent at the duel but he could not blame Jason's actions, after all he felt himself overconfident with his cooking duels and it was thanks to Yuya that he was able to see the error of his ways and acknowledged that his cooking still has improvements to make

Noboru Gongenzaka was stone-faced at seeing Jason's dark half, but then he remembered the guy's words when he scared Gen Ankokuji away 'Jason is not truly evil, he is showing to everyone that he is not perfect' He then remembered the guy's dueling philosophy

Dueling shows people who they are...

"I, the man Gongenzaka, will find Jason Wellbing and duel him" nodding on his decision and was sure he will understand Yuya's new friend with a duel using his Superheavy Samurai deck

* * *

After calming myself down a bit I was back on the ruins of Wonder Quartet during my walk and was face to face with Yuya's other childhood friend Noboru Gongenzaka

"Jason Wellbing" the steadfast duelist presented his Pendulum card "I challenge you to a duel"

'It seems that he saw my darkness and wished to see me if I have fallen completely' I smiled before pulling out 2 of my Pendulum cards "challenge accepted" I smiled "but let's make this duel more interesting, we double our ante on the cards and I won't use Action cards in this duel"

"Wager accepted " Noboru nodded "I, the man Gongenzaka, will show everyone that you are just showing your emotions through dueling!" he declared

I smiled at his declaration 'Yuya is very lucky to have such reliable friends...'

"DUEL!"

Jason LP: 4000

Gongenzaka LP: 4000

"Ore no tan!" the steadfast pulled out a card from his hand "I summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto"

Superheavy Samurai Kabuto (Lvl:4 ATK:1000)

"Tan endo"

"My turn" I drew my card and smiled "I activate my Polymerization spell card from my hand and fuse my Elemental HEROs Avian and Burstinatrix"

My 2 monsters appeared "Hero of the sky be granted the power of flame and face your opponent" I chanted as they turned into a vortex "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO FlameWingman"

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (Lvl:6 ATK:2100)

"I activate my Kabuto's effect" Gongenzaka called "should my opponent special summon a monster, my monster is switched to DEF mode and gain 500 DEF points

Superheavy Samurai Kabuto (ATK:1000-DEF:2000-2500)

* * *

"It seems that Gongenzaka has set up a good defense" Nico smiled at the duel on screen but will it be enough to face an powerful duelist like Jason?"

Shuzo Hiragi cheered for Yuya's friend "ikuze Gongenzaka! Be hot-blooded!"

Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi cheered or him as well

"Ganbatte Gongenzaka!"

"You can fight against Jason"

"Shimireru!"

In another part of the audience Yaiba, covered in bandages, smiled at seeing his apprentice face Jason "heh, this will be an interesting duel"

"But I think that steadfast duelist will be in for a surprise" Masumi smiled "Jason isn't someone to mess with"

"And what do you mean by that Masumi?" he blinked

The Gem-Knight duelist told him about her Jason's duel against Ryozanpaku showing his hate against the school along with the knowledge that he has beaten Isao Kachidoki with a one-turn kill made the X-saber duelist gape

"And he did all that without his specialty?" he questioned

"Yep" she nodded "apparently, he can bring fear to anyone when he got mad in his duels"

Yaiba shivered a bit "thank goodness that he at least was able to avenge me"

"Be glad that you learned your lesson from Reiji-sama's shout and the pain you took from round 2" she crossed her arms

While they conversed, Sally looked at the duel and made a small smile 'Jason...' she looked to Yuya's friend 'I hope you can give my boyfriend a good duel'

* * *

'Not bad at all' I hummed 'but it isn't enough to stop me from attacking this turn!'

I pulled out a card from my hand "I activate the continuous spell card Field Spell Overlay!" the card appeared on my field "by discarding a field spell card, Field Spell Overlay will be treated as the target card and I discard Skyscraper"

"NANI!?" Gongenzaka gasped

After paying the cost, the buildings rose from the ice floor making this Action duel more exciting "and thanks to Skyscraper's effect my Elemental HEROs gain an additional 1000 ATK points upon facing a stronger target"

Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (ATK:2100-3100)

"Bakana!"

"Battle!" I declared "Flame Wingman attack Kabuto"

My hero flew up to the sky and dove down to Gongenzaka's monster creating a fiery explosion, but since his monster was in DEF mode his lifepoints are safe

"Your steadfast dueling had protected you from battle damage" I smirked "but my monster's effect will give you damage from the ATK of the target monster destroyed in battle"

Flame Wingman moved to the steadfast duelist and released a fire blast reducing the man's lifepoints

Gongenzaka LP: 4000-3000

* * *

"What a surprise everyone!" Nico commented on the duel "Jason could not deliver battle damage but his new Fusion monster has found a way around his defense"

* * *

"You have made a good strategy on passing my defenses" Gongenzaka stood back up and looked at Jason "but I, the man Gongenzaka will not falter from this duel!"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at hearing his words 'he truly is a mountain and worthy to be a successor of Gongenzaka dojo'

"Ore no tan!" he shouted before presenting his Pendulum statues "with the scale of 1 Red Fiend and the scale of 10 Yellow Scarab, I create the Pendulum!" He placed the cards on his Pendulum zones making the monsters appear in blue pillars "Pendulum summon! Enter to battle my ace monster! Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (Lvl:8 DEF:3500)

"Battle!" the steadfast duelist pointed to Flame Wingman "attack that Fusion monster Benkei!"

The Superheavy Samurai monster struck the ground unleashing a pillar of flame and struck my HERO

Jason LP: 4000-2600

I waved the smoke away feeling the after effect of Gongenzaka's power 'what a duelist, not only did he recreate the old method of dueling, but he also didn't use Synchro summoning ever since the start of our duel'

"Noboru Gongenzaka" I called to my opponent "ever since our duel you haven't used your Synchro monsters, can I ask why?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, recall that you have a duel philosophy of showing yourself through dueling" he placed a fist over his heart with fire in his eyes "I know that you have darkness inside you thanks to Ryozanpaku, but even I believe that darkness are just feelings of a burden on facing those jerks! I will show my feelings in this duel to show everyone that you are no monster!"

I smirked wide as he called an end on his turn 'you are very reliable Gongenzaka, Yuya is luck to be your friend' I drew my card and made a plan with the 2 cards I have in my hand

"I activate the spell Card of Sanctity" we drew cards reaching making our hands 6 "I activate the quick-play spell card Copy Spell and remove Polymerization from my grave to activate the effect" I pulled out two card "and I fuse Elemental HEROs Spark man and Clayman!"

"Hero of the earth, be granted the power thunder and become a strong hero!"I chanted while my monster fuse "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Thunder Giant"

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant (Lvl:6 ATK:2400)

"I activate Thunder Giant's effect!" I pointed to Big Benkei "He can destroy my opponent's monster whose original ATK are less than his"

"Nani!?"

My Thunder Giant released lightning sparks destroying the monster leaving steadfast duelist wide open

"Now attack him directly Thunder Giant! Voltic spark!"

Gongenzaka LP: 3000-600

The steadfast duelist won't falter just yet "When I receive battle damage from a direct attack, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense in DEF mode from my hand"

Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense (Lvl:3 DEF:2100)

"I end my turn" I finished

"Ore no tan!" Gongenzaka drew his card releasing a gust of wind "I use the Pendulum summon again to summon a group of monsters to my field"

Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter (Lvl:2 ATK:300)

Superheavy Samurai Flutist (Lvl:3 ATK:500)

Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor (Lvl:1 ATK:0)

Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads (Lvl:1 ATK:0)

"I now tune my level 2 Trumpeter with level 3 Prepped Defense and Flutist alongside level 1 Soulbreaker Armor and Soulbeads!"

2+3+3+1+1=10

"Raging power deity united by the soul of warriors, enter to battle with your mighty weapon!" he chanted "Synchro summon! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo (Lvl:10 DEF:3500)

"Battle!" he pointed at Thunder Giant "destroy that Fusion monster Susanowo!"

The Synchro monster slashed making an energy wave and it struck my monster into pixels making an explosion next to me sending me flying for a bit

Jason LP: 2600-1500

* * *

I sat up coughing the smoke out of my lungs before getting on my feet "you have brought out your strongest Synchro monster in this duel"

"That's right" he nodded "I will use my evolved steadfast dueling and win"

"Then I will beat you in this turn!" I drew my card and smiled "I activate the spell card Miracle Fusion! I can Fusion summon an Elemental Hero by banishing the fusion materials from my graveyard"

I removed Elemental HEROs Flame Wingman and Sparkman

"Hero of Fusion, embrace the power of light and shine in victory" I chanted "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman"

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

"I activate my Wingman's monster effect!" I called "he gains an additional 300 ATK for every Elemental HERO in my grave"

Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman (ATK:2500-3700)

* * *

"Oh wow!" Nico commented on the duel "Jason has once again changed the tides to his favor and he only used his Fusions in this duel!"

The crowd murmured on this and can't help but be impressed on Jason's skill

Masumi smirked to a grumbling Yaiba "seems your apprentice is about to lose"

"Yeah, yeah rub it in my wounded pride Masumi" he huffed

Sally smiled at seeing Jason happy in the duel 'you made him smile again, thank you Gongenzaka'

* * *

"Battle!" I pointed to my opponent's monster "Attack that Synchro monster Flare Wingman!"

My Fusion monster shined like bright star from space and charged toward his target making an explosion destryong that monster

"Additionaly, you take damage equal of the ATK from the destroyed monster"

Flare Wingman appeared in front of Gongenzaka making the man cover himself as the monter shined in front of him

Gongenzaka LP: 600-0

Jason: WIN

Skyscraper and Flare Wingman dissappeared as the duel ended as the area returned to the Action field Wonder Quartet

"What a duel" Noboru groaned as he fell to his knees "I have lost and as promised, I give you 2 Pendulum cards from my defeat"

I took the cards from his hand and helped him on his feet

"I'm glad that I was able to face you Gongenzaka" I smiled "you tenacity on using an all-monster deck without using spell or trap cards has made me respect you"

The steadfast duelist nodded "then I, the man Gongenzaka, have accomplished in my goal"

I laughed a bit at his directiveness "well I hope to see you back in the Miama stadium tomorrow"

We said our goodbyes and went our seperate ways to find more Pendulum cards

"And that concludes the duel with Jason Wellbing and Noboru Gongenzaka" Nico smiled at the duel as the crowed cheered on the intense and excitement of their battle

* * *

Author's Notes:

Whew... after a long time of being in my slump, I finally got this chapter back on track and updated this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter because I'll be busy trying to update the other stories I denied for a long time...

OC Card/s:

Monster Anchor

Action spell

Image: Goblin Attack Force holding onto a glowing anchor on the ground while Dark Hole was in the sky sucking other monsters from the ground

Effect: choose 1 monster on your side of the field and it will not be targeted by card effects this turn

Field Spell Overlay

Continuous spell

Image: a clear view spell card with a field symbol in front of a spell card with a question mark

Effect: send 1 field spell card from your hand to the graveyard, this card will be treated as the target card. Should this card be destroyed remove the original field spell card from play instead


	10. the struggle against Fusion

I was walking around the Wonder Quartet field finding some more Pendulum statue cards for my ante pile in case the others are able to find me, I looked up at a random screen with a sign saying that the cameras are having technical difficulties

'Something must have happened to make the audience miss the show' I pulled out my duel disk and decided to call Reiji Akaba 'I hope he isn't busy right now'

Back at the stadium most of the audience are not happy that the duels aren't being displayed on screen. Heck even Nico was crying waterfalls that he isn't doing his job because the cameras went blank on him

"What do you think has happened out there?" Masumi questioned

"I don't know" Yaiba replied before looking to Sally "what do you think Sally?" he asked to his fellow LDS duelist but got no answer "Sally?"

The other Synchro duelist was quiet, she was actually feeling scared that the screen went blank on her... but then she remembered something and pulled out a card from her uniform which revealed to be the Fighting Spirit spell card and then she remembered the words of her best friend

'Take this card and show it to Mrs. Akaba if something feels wrong to you'

She then stood up, surprising Masumi and Yaiba, and went to the halls searching for the lady of Leo Corps.

"Sally wait up!" the two aces followed her trying to see what's wrong with the girl

* * *

The LDS Students stopped upon seeing You Show Duel school being stopped by security and conversing with Henrietta Akaba that her son Riley can easily beat their duelist in the finals

"Mrs. Akaba!" Sally shouted as she went past the guard and was in front of the lady making Reira hold his bear tightly at the sudden closure of the girl in front of him

"Ara, Sally-san" she then saw the young duelist present the Fighting Spirit card "so Jason-san wanted you to be part of it huh?"

The others blinked at her words to which the lady caught on "my son, Reiji-san, told me that Jason-san wanted to bring an eliminated duelist from a past round back in the championship" she said surprising them "I was against the idea at first, but seeing how determined the boy was at his decision... I concured"

Sally nodded gratefully and ran passed the lady in haste to meet Jason and see that he was alright

"What you mean to say is Jason _convinced_ you to follow his condition!?" Yaiba blinked in disbelief at Jason's action

"What was that _baka_ been thinking for talking back to you?!" Masumi shrieked with wide eyes

Henrietta smiled "if you want to know why, then you will have to wait back at your seats and for the finalists to return in the arena"

* * *

I placed my duel disk on my arm readying myself as I walked back to the lava area of Wonder Quartet 'so the Fusion duelists are here?' I sighed dejectedly 'just great... I hope that the other candidates can survive them'

But then I heard screaming, I looked at the direction of the sound and saw violet lights, feeling troubled I ran to the area

And saw a horrifying sight...

The fusion duelists were smiling in glee at defeating the youth division duelists into submission and after that... they were _turned into cards!_

I felt my anger rise at the display of arrogance and was about to jump in until I heard a voice

"MATTE KORA!"

I looked to see a white motorbike enter the battlefield and got wide-eyed at seeing a _duel disk_ being activated on the vehicle

The mystery duelist pulled out his card "when my opponent declares a direct attack, I can special summon Speedroid Menko on my field!"

Speedroid Menko (Lvl:4 ATK:100)

"I activate it's monster effect making all my opponent's monsters will be placed in DEF mode!"

Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Lvl:5 ATK:1400-DEF:1000x3)

Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Lvl:7 ATK:1800-DEF:1000x3)

"Kuso!" one of the Fusion duelists clenched his fist "then I end my turn!"

"Just who are you anyway!?" another of the Fusion duelists shouted

"I'm Yugo" the bike duelist declared

"Yugo?" the third Fusion duelist questioned "then you're an ally?!"

"My _name_ is Yugo!" the duelist shouted in anger before riding his bike accelerating faster towards a rock shaped like a ramp "Ore no tan!" he drew his card and looked at it "I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice"

Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (Lvl:3 ATK:300)

Yugo then made a jump to the air "now I tune my level 3 Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice with level 4 Speedroid Menko" he then drove down on the side of another building as the Synchro summon was made

3+4=7

"Dragon of the wind, spread your wings in the sky as you enter the battlefield!" Yugo chanted "Synchro summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (Lvl:7 ATK:2500)

* * *

'A Synchro dragon?' I gaped at seeing a _Sychro_ version of Yuya's dragon in front of me 'then again... there was the Yuya with his Xyz dragon, so I should have expected another version'

* * *

The Fusion Duelists were scared at seeing the Synchro monster but one of them thought Yugo would lose thanks to the Ancient Gear Fusion monster's effect but Yugo smirked at their attitude catching them off guard

"When a level 5 or higher monster activates their effect, my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon negates that effect and destroys the monster!" he declared "Dichroic mirror!"

The Synchro dragon's wings flared with light and destroyed Double Ancient Gear Hunting hound into pixels and thanks to the Ancient Armageddon gear on the field the controller takes damage equivalent of the ATK points of the destroyed monster

"Then my Dragon gains the original ATK points of the destroyed monster"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK:2500-3900)

"And finally with my Synchro Cracker spell card" the Synchro duelist placed the card in his duel disk "by returning my Synchro monster to the extra deck all monsters with lower ATK on my opponent's field will be destroyed"

As the card effect was declared the Fusion duelists were now out cold thanks to the spell card as they lost the duel, When Yugo asked that the last survivor was okay the person was so scared that caused mental trauma and ran away

"Aah mou!" Yugo groaned "not even a thank you for saving a life"

"Don't blame the guy" I said while making myself known to Yugo for him turn toward me "the fear of being turned into a card upon losing can make anyone not think straight"

"Well at least there's _someone_ that will help me understand what's going on here" he huffed at finally meeting someone without getting into trouble

* * *

We went to the ice area of the Action field as I explained that he was in a different, Standard, dimension where different summoning methods are used; be it Fusion, Synchro or Xyz along with the newly added Pendulum method and then I told him next is that he was in the middle of a tournament and he looked like my friend Yuya Sakaki

"Well that explains the duelists I beat when they said Yuya Sakaki to me" Yugo nodded

"Yeah I almost mistook you for him when you showed me your face from lifting that visor" I smiled while looking at the night sky "I told you my story, tell me yours"

Yugo told me about his home called New Domino City where dueling was done by vehicles called duel runner, it was a peaceful place before it split into 2 places: Tops and Commons, there was a bit of inequality at first before the Hero, Yusei Fudo, of said city was able to make it stable and made the place fair once again

"Wow, that's... just wow" I blinked like an owl "you must be facing some rough problems before the place got stable again"

"Hai" Yugo nodded "after I got my license for my dueling career... my friend was kidnapped by a person that looked like me" he then pulled out his Synchro card "I was lost in guilt for not saving her until my dragon glowed and guided me to a ruined city and I saw my look-alike before we clashed with our dragons but then I was forced to run away"

I placed my hand on his shoulder getting his attention "why don't you get some sleep and I'll take the first watch in case those jerks show up again

"Thanks" he then yawned "I've been wandering around the place aimlessly for the day and a nap does seem nice" he went to the side of his duel runner "wake me up if you see anything strange"

* * *

I looked at the distance, now alone in my thoughts I try to piece the things together with what I know already

'If Yugo's friend was that important, then what kind of plan did the mastermind of the Fusion dimension made for creating a duel war' I grabbed my head in frustration as the dimension topic escalates 'oh this dimension stuff is starting to give me a headache!' I groaned quietly 'I just hope Sally comes here soon...'

* * *

Sally was in the forest area of Wonder Quartet, she was growing more worried that she might not be able to reach him

'Please be okay Jason...' she thought but blinked at realizing that her her duel disk was on her arm 'I can't believe I forgot that!' she then used it to call him

I was keeping lookout for the blue Fusion duelists, I turned to Yugo as he slept next to his duel runner 'I hope Sally's okay' just then the duel disk in my pocket vibrated 'that must be her right now' I pulled it out to see her name on the screen

I placed it on my ear and said "Sally?"

"Jason!" her voice spoke from his device "are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine" I rubbed my ear from her loud voice "where are you?"

"I'm in the forest area of of the Action field, but I seem to be close to the ice area soon" she hummed

"Good" I nodded "because I have to tell you something important"

"Is it about the moment when the screens suddenly turn blank?"

"Yes" I nodded "and also...if you see people wearing blue uniforms and strange masks hide and quietly sneak away from them"

"Are they dangerous?" she questioned

"Yes" I replied "and you can't face them alone, because they will do whatever it takes to win"

"Right" Sally understood "I'll be careful"

"Please do" I said worriedly before ending the call and sighed "I just hope that luck will be with her for the moment..."

"Getting worried huh?" Yugo's voice suddenly spoke from behind me

"Gah!" I jumped before turning around to see the Syncro duelist yawning "when did you wake up?"

"Just a few seconds ago" he groaned "that voice was pretty loud"

"Tell me about it" I rubbed my ear again "I can still hear the ringing in my head"

"Why don't I take this time?" the Synchro duelist said "you look like you need rest"

"Yeah" I nodded "with what's happening now, a bit of shut would be good for me" I looked at Yugo "wake me up when you see her okay"

"How would I know if it's her?" he blinked

"Blonde hair and a star clip on it" I described her

"Thanks" Yugo nodded

I lied down on the ice floor and looked at the starry night sky 'please be safe Sally'

* * *

Sally was now calm after talking to his boyfriend but the worry still lingered in her as she walked toward the ice part of Wonder Quartet

She saw some figures ran close and hid behind a chunk of ice as they got into view, her eyes widen as their appearance upon seeing them closely

'They're just like Jason described' she blinked before hearing their conversation

"Man that Yuri is a scary person" one of them wiped his helmet feeling releived at getting away from said person

"You can say that again" the second agreed "I'm just glad that he has a job to do, otherwise we'd be carded"

'Carded?' she blinked in surprise

"No kidding" the last one nodded "anyway, let's find Sora and see if he has distractions from his objective"

The group ran fast in finding their Fusion companion with the mission they were briefed earlier

Sally breathed out a bit feeling her anxiety rise a bit, never had she felt such tension in her before

'Not the time to get distracted' she shook her head 'I have to find Jason!'

* * *

Yugo looked around as he kept look out for Jason's friend, he then crossed his arms to think a bit

'Man, who would've thought that my home was a seperate dimension from this one' he shook his head 'then again, their history is identical to ours with the Duel Monsters and all'

He opened his eye to see a figure running toward him, he narrowed his eyes to see blonde hair and a star clip

'That must be her' Yugo went to Jason and nudged him awake "wake up Jason"

I groaned and sat up "you saw someone?" I rubbed my eyes

"Sally's here"

I became alert and the sleep in me left, I stood up only to be tackled back down again

"Jason!"she shouted happily as I groaned from the pain in my back "you're okay!"

"Yeah" I forced a smile and patted Sally's head calming her down "And I have to explain you what's happening right now"

I explained the secret Reiji told me about alternate worlds relating to ours about dueling and my endeavors when the screen turned blank

Suffice to say, Sally gaped in disbelief, she was blinking at me slowly trying to process everything what I just told her

"Is she going to be okay?" Yugo questioned

"She'll be fine" I replied "you should go now, you are still looking for your friend right?"

The Synchro duelist nodded before hopping on his Duel Runner and sped off

'Good luck Yugo...' I looked at the guy's back as he went before turning to my best friend 'I hope you can get back to your senses soon'

* * *

It took a short while but Sally was now able to come back as she shook her head from what I just said

"I can't believe it..." she muttered lowly "different worlds with a scpecific summoning method"

"I know it's hard to believe Sally" I pulled her up "but right now we have to move" I looked up to see the sunrise "who knows when those guys will find us"

"That would be right now" an unknown voice spoke

We turned our heads around to see the guys Reiji described me when I asked about the trouble and their appearance, the only thing that made them different from each other were the different colored gems on their helmets

"Who are you guys anyway!?" I demanded still feeling my anger at them for carding the youth division of the tournament

The group only smirked as they activated their duel disks

"We are the Obelisk Force" one of them answered not losing the smirk "and it's our job to stop obstacles from interfering with Sora"

'So Sora's words of being an ego maniac is finalized' I balled my hands tightly before to my best friend "Get up Sally, we're dueling them"

"Are you sure?" she gulped feeling nervous right now as we actvated our duel disks "you did say they are dangerous"

"If we don't beat them" I turned to her "we'll never get back to the stadium...ever!"

"Duel!"

* * *

Obelisk Red LP: 4000

Obelisk Green LP: 4000

Obelisk Yellow LP: 4000

Sally LP: 4000

Jason LP: 4000

"Ore no tan!" Obelisk Red smiled as he pulled a card from his hand "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Lvl:3 ATK:1000)

"Battle!" he then pointed at me "attack him directly!"

The monster dashed forward and pounced me

Jason LP: 4000-3000

I groaned as the pain was still on me 'these jerks are begging for it!'

"Hey!" Sally called out "you can't attack on the first turn!"

"This isn't a duel little girl" Obelisk Yellow smiled darkly "it's a battle"

Sally balled her free hand tightly and she suddenly remembered Jason's words about them at his first sighting of the group

'To disregard people like they were nothing...' she trembled in anger 'it's unforgivable!'

"Ore no tan" Obelisk Green drew his card "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"

Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (Lvl:3 ATK:1000x2)

"When my opponent controls a monster on the field, I can inflict 600 points of damage"

His monster's mouth opened and breathed out fire hitting Jason directly as his lifpoints deducted

Jason LP: 3000-2400

"Ore no tan" Obelisk Yellow called drawing his card "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and use it's effect to inflict 600 points of damage"

This time though the effect went to Sally instead of Jason as the covered herself from the flames that struck her

Sally LP: 4000-3400

'So they attacks the first turn and then slowly have their targets struggle in fear during the duel' Jason thought after seeing the Obelisk Force play style 'they must've thought that after defeating the Youth division, the rest of us are just easy pickings in their minds' he frowned at them 'BIG MISTAKE!'

I turned to Sally and she looked me before nodding

"It's my turn, I draw!" she looked at her hand 'I got my strategy to cut off good chunk of lifepoints from one of them' she then looked around the area and spotted an Action card before running toward and picked it up "Action spell, Monster Effect Stopper! I can negate a monster effect this turn" she pointed at the Ancient Gear hounds "so you won't stop me from my attack!"

She then sends a card to her graveyard "by sending 1 card to the grave I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron"

Quickdraw Synchron (Lvl:5 ATK:700)

"Since there is a tuner monster on my field I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my grave"

Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lvl:2 ATK:800)

"And lastly I summon Sonic Chick"

Sonic Chick (Lvl:1 ATK:300)

"I now tune level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and level 1 Sonic Chick"

5+2+1=8

"Warrior of unimaginable strength, destroy the barriers with your fists!" Sally chanted "Synchro summon! Junk Destroyer!"

Junk Destroyer (Lvl:8 ATK:2600)

"Junk Destroyer's effect activates!" she called "when Synchro summoned, it can destroy cards depending on the number of non-tuner monsters used in a Synchro summon"

"NANI!?" the Obelisk force shrieked as they stepped back

Sally pointed at the Ancient Gear Hounds "destroy those two mutts with tidal sweep!"

The Synchro monster blasted them away leaving the third, which was targeted by her Action card, alone in the field

"Battle!" she pointed at the remaining Ancient Gear monster "destroy that hound with fist of ferocity!"

Junk Destroyer moved forward and punched the monster sending it flying towards Obelisk Yellow hitting him hard sending the guy skidding against the ice floor as his lifepoints depleted

Obelisk Yellow LP: 4000-2400

But the Synchro duelist didn't stop there, she ran around the field and found an Action card in front of her

"Action Spell, Second Strike!" the card revealed itself on her field showing a picture of Maurauding Captain and Freed smiling as Ms. Judge held a circle in one hand with a piece of paper with a number 2 and a sword on it "I pick a monster on my field and it can deliver a second attack!"

"Huh!?" the Obelisk force shouted in disbelief

'Lucky you Sally' I smirked 'that Action card is pretty rare to find'

Junk Destroyer dashed forward and punched Obelisk Yellow up to the sky with all four fists connecting on his body

Obelisk Yellow LP: 2400-0

* * *

The guy hit the ground and was now out cold

"B-bakana!" Obelisk Red stammered "a duelist from standard beat us?!"

"Don't underestimate us you egomaniacs!" I snarled and drew my card 'I need to use the Xyz method and refrain from using my Fusions in this duel'

I pulled out a card from my hand "I summon Heroic Champion-Double Lance!"

Heroic Champion-Double Lance (Lvl:4 ATK:1700)

"With Double Lance summoned on my field" I called "I can special summon another Double Lance from my hand or grave in DEF mode"

Heroic Champion-Double Lance (Lvl:4 DEF:900)

"Now he has two level 4 monsters" Obelisk Green spoke

"Masaka!" Obelisk Red realized

"You better believe it!" I grinned "but before I do that, I activate my monster's effect again special summoning my last Double Lance in my hand"

Heroic Champion-Double Lance (Lvl:4 DEF:900x2)

"And lastly I activate the Double Summon Spell card from my hand" I said sliding the card in my Spell/Trap slot "summoning Heroic Challenger-Spartan"

Heroic Challenger-Spartan (Lvl:4 ATK:1600)

'Four level 4 monsters?' Sally thought before her eyes widen in realization 'he's using the same tactic when he dueled me back in round 1!'

"I now overlay my 2 level 4 Double Lances and build the overlay network!"

The two monsters changed into bronze streamers and went into a galaxy portal before exploding

"Champion of light, enter this battle and fight the enemy with your sword!" I chanted "Xyz summon! Heroic Champion-Excalibur!"

Heroic Champion-Excalibur (Rnk:4 ATK:2000)

"I now overlay my level 4 Spartan and Double Lance to build the overlay network again!"

The remaining monsters changed into streamers and wen into the galaxy portal before exploding

"Xyz warrior of light, let your presence be a sign wonder and be the hope of battle" I chanted "Xyz summon! Number 39: Utopia!"

Number 39: Utopia (Rnk:4 ATK:2500)

* * *

Now the remaining Obelisk Force stepped back in fear at seeing the obstacle of their first attack in the Xyz dimension

"U...UTOPIA!?" Obelisk Red shouted in disbelief

"Bakana!" Obelisk Green pointed an accusing finger at me "are you from the _Xyz_ dimension?!"

"I'm not answering that question" I replied smugly before raising my arm "I now activate Excalibur's effect! By using 2 overlay units the ATK is doubled"

Heroic Champion-Excalibur (ATK:2000-4000)

"Battle!" I pointed at Obelisk Green "finish him off using heroic crush!"

Excalibur pulled out his sword and moved forward delivering a downward slash sending the Fusion duelist back from the shockwave of Excalibur's attack

Obelisk Green LP: 4000-0

"Now Utopia" I said calling to my second monster "attack that last Obelisk force directly!"

Utopia pulled out his 2 blades and readied himself to attack but then Jason spoke out

"I activate Utopia's monster effect!" he called "I use one overlay unit to stop his attack"

The Xyz monster stopped just as when the overlay unit vanished

"What was the point in doing that!?" Obelisk Red shouted

"To activate my quick-play Spell Double or Nothing!" Jason smiled sliding the card into his duel disk "should a monster's attack be stopped I can have it attack again with the ATK doubled!"

Number 39: Utopia (ATK:2500-5000)

"5000 ATK!?"

"Now Utopia" Jason pointed at the last Obelisk duelist standing "finish him with rising sun slash!"

Utopia did just that as he flew upward before diving down delivering the attack directly sending Obelisk Red flying back and skid against the ice floor

Obelisk Red LP: 4000-0

Jason: WIN

Sally: WIN

* * *

I sighed in relief at finally getting back at them for carding the Youth division, I looked at Utopia and he nodded back at me in gratitude for easing his pain a bit by defeating the Obelisk force before the field was cleared

Sally went next to me and looked down at the fallen Fusion duelists

"What do you we should do with them?" she questioned

"We can confiscate their duel disks while Reiji and Mrs. Akaba gets info from them about the mess their making"

She nodded at that, but before we could do anything... bright light suddenly appeared

"What the!?" I raised my arm blocking the light from my face

"Where did the light com from?" Sally followed as she covered her face from the sudden brightness

But when the sudden light disappeared, the Obelisk Force was gone

"That's just great..." I crossed my arms "our only chance on finding out the secret of their carding ability... slipped away"

"Well not everything is lost" Sally stepped in front of me "there is still a chance that we can meet the other Lancers after this"

I calmed down at hearing that "you're right" I smiled at her "let's go find them"

* * *

As we started walking a random direction, I looked up to see that the sun was up in the sky I then checked my duel disk to see that it's 9 A.M.

'Time's almost up...' I turned to my best friend "Hey Sally"

"What is it Jason?" she blinked

"While we're looking for the other Lancers, why don't we find some food?" I suggested

As I finished my sentence, Sally's stomach growled causing the girl to blush in embarrassment

"I'll take that as a yes then" I smiled warmly "let's go to the jungle area,I saw some fish in a waterway while I was searching for Pendulum cards earlier

"Let's go!" she grabbed my arm and ran to the said area "I was so worried about you that I didn't pack food for us!"

"Alright, alright" I smiled "we'll find it and eat"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone readerk10 here and finally updated this story, sorry if I made you wait but I've been feeling woozy from what story I should update after sometime now

I've watched the end of Arc-V series and was sorely disappointed at the end and it left questions to me and others about the whole show. But the point of it was simple enough: connect people through dueling by using the Pendulum method

If I had to compare this to another anime... it would an equivalent to the Sword Art Online series

Both of them share the following mechanics; they focus on a simple plot and change on a certain part in the series (Arc-v: connecting people through duels with the Pendulum summon, SAO: virtual online gaming and level up to win and leave the game world), not to mention that drama only went up when a person's life is in the ante

Don't get me wrong, their entertaining but the flaw is that they just couldn't see the pacing of their story and end up suddenly changing it if it was close to a conclusion

But thankfully I'll be filling some gaps to, at least, make it more believable to you and answer some questions you had about the anime (at least I hope so...)

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter

OC card;

Second Strike

Action Spell

Effect: during the battle phase, choose one monster on your field and it can attack a second time


	11. truth and trust

Sally and I were eating fried fish in the jungle area of Wonder Quartet and after thet we sat behind a tree and relax for a moment after handling the Obelisk Force from earlier

"I'm glad that we could enjoy a nice quiet time together" she smiled before placing her hand above mine "it's like were on a date right now"

"I'm glad that you're feeling happy" I nodded to her 'after what happened earlier, a short time of relief will do us good'

Sally started nodding off and leaned against my shoulder, I chuckled a bit before fixing and gave her a proper position to sleep at the moment

'Oh Sally...' I shook my head a bit at her 'I wish that you could stay away from all this, but knowing that I was the first person to be in your life...you wouldn't sit around in the distance and leave me be'

I pulled out my duel disk and saw a few minutes pass by

'Perhaps a nap would be a good idea' I yawned a bit 'the stress I had dueling against those Fusion jerks had me on the edge'

I then closed my eyes and joined Sally in slumberland

* * *

Reiji watched all of the duels that involved his Lancer candidates facing against the Fusion duelists

'It's sad that that most of the youth division were defeated so easily' he thought a bit 'but then again, I only went to that dimension to find father and nothing else' he then stood up from his chair and walked to the platform 'meaning I don't know their strategies until now'

"Shacho" Nakajima called to the CEO of LDS "where are you going?"

"To meet the survivors" he answered before looking back "and before I forget, be with mother as she will be watching Reira duel in the finals"

"Hai" he nodded "I'll be with Mrs. Akaba until your return"

* * *

Back at Wonder Quartet Yuya and the others decided to split up to see if anyone else survived this round against the Obelisk Force

'Minna' the young Dueltainer grimaced at the memory of seeing people carded 'please be okay'

Shay and Serena were side by side as they were looking around the Jungle area for survivors

* * *

The Raidraptor duelist looked at the Fusion duelist in anger and confusion

'Even though she's my enemy' he looked at Serena as she glanced around the field 'I can't deny that she helped me escape from Fusion...'

The Fusion duelist then spotted something "Hey!" she turned to the Xyz duelist "I think I saw people in the distance"

The two of them saw Jason and Sally sleeping soundly with the guy in a sitting position while the girl was on his lap as she adjusted herself a bit for comfort

Serena was about to step in and rudely wake them but was stopped by Shay grabbing her shoulder

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Let them sleep" he replied "after fighting the enemy... they deserve rest"

"You do know it's a waste of time right?"

"It won't be long" he looked at the sleeping duo "they'll wake up soon"

"And how do _you_ know that?"

"It's just a feeling I have..."

I groaned away, I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. Upon finally getting vision, I saw Shay and Yuzu looking at me

"Hey guys" I groaned a bit before stretching

* * *

Yuzu was running away as she hid herself under some ice

"It's no use hiding from me" Yuri smiled as he calmly walked around with a glowing dragon silhoulette behind him "this game of cat and mouse is over now"

The dragon then swiped it's tail against an ice chunk, causing it to fall next to Yuzu making her scream a bit at seeing the falling ice

"Ah, there you are" the man grinned madly

'Yuya...' she shivered in fear as her eyes welled up a bit 'dasukete!'

Suddenly her bracelet glowed catching both her and Yuri in surprise as the latter suddenly dissappeared

'My bracelet?' Yuzu raised her arm 'does that mean-?'

Just then she heard something and looked up to see a white bike

Yugo looked down to see a familiar face "Rin?" he hit the brakes, skidding against the ice, and lifted his visor "I finally found you Rin!" he smiled before running to Yuzu and hugged her

The Melodious duelist gasped in surprised at the sudden contact but blinked at his words "Rin?" she pulled back and held Yugo's head "did you just say Rin right now?!" but then her eyes went wide upon seeing Yugo's face 'Yuya...?'

While that happened Mieru watched them from above a mountain and was shaking fury

"You have darling from earlier" she glared at Yuzu "and now your with another man" her face was then changed into blind fury "YURUSANAI!"

Unfortunately, she didn't realize that the ice she was on cracked and she was sent downward before passing out of dizziness while stick in an ice fissure

As Yuzu and Yugo were trying to figure out the situation the former's bracelet glowed bright again and since Yugo still had his hands on Yuzu, they both disappeared

Yuya was in the area and was looking around to see anyone was safe around here

* * *

Sally and I were given a quick debreifing on what happened to Shay by the Yuzu look-alike, who was actually Serena, upon her encounter with Sora

'So Sora went with pride than duty' I hummed feeling a bit happy 'then again... not every world has perfection, so mishaps like this comes and goes'

"Anyway" Shay interjected with a bit of irritation in his voice "how did _you_ get your hands on Utopia from Yuto?"

'Yuto? That must be the name of Yuya's Xyz counterpart' I looked at Shay straight in the eye "I dueled him"

"NANDATO!?" the Raidraptor duelist grabbed my shirt in anger before letting go and holding his side in agony from his defeat against the Frightfurs but glared at me with hate in his eyes "teme...!"

Knowing where his mind was going, I told him of my first encounter with Yuto at the docks and dueled him for answers. I lost and he gave me Utopia on my defeat

Shay was able to calm down from my story but his pain from the disaster that plagued his home still gave him doubts that a _Fusion_ duelist would be considered a worthy successor of that Xyz card

I felt my side got heavy, I turned to see Sally clutching onto my arm like a life line, I guess finally having the answer for my hospitalization got her worried again since it involved me getting hurt... rather badly

After being given a final warning from them about the Fusion invaders, they left to look for others that survived the battle

I turned to Sally as she still clung onto me, I can feel fear from her as she shivered a bit at finally thinking it through "I'm scared Jason..." she muttered "I don't think I can survive this"

"What?" I blinked "but you handled them fine back then"

"That's because I have you next to me that time" she countered "and since those guys only cared about winning while being vicious, it will make me lose focus and have doubts to win"

I pushed my best friend/girlfriend off my arm before grabbing her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes

"Sally don't say that!" I shook her a bit "don't _even_ think like that! You are someone who can handle things" I then wrapped my arms around her "Sally...ever since our first duel, I felt something big from you" I soothed her "and even though you have me with you...there are times that you must do things yourself"

"What do you mean Jason?" she blinked while trying to understand my words

"You have potential" I simplified "everyone has it... it all depends on who will see and support that"

"You really think I can?" she said feeling a bit better

"Yes I do" I nodded with a smile "after seeing you use the gift I gave you back in round 1 is proof enough for everyone to see that potential"

Sally smiled and returned the hug feeling much better now

* * *

After a while of walking Sally and I met Gongenzaka, and somehow Shingo, with the big guy carrying an unconscious Mieru on his back

"Gongenzaka!" I smiled before running to the steadfast duelist "am I glad to see you!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am relieved to see you as well Jason" he nodded with a small smile gracing his lips

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Shingo spoke feeling upset

"Oh yeah" I pointed at Mieru "what happened to her?"

"She was found stuck in an ice fissure" Noboru answered "and apparently was out cold"

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME!" Shingo shouted

"Who would I care for a loser like you?" I pointed out making Sally giggle and Gongenzaka smirk

"Hey! I saved someone from losing!" he retaliated

Sally looked to the steadfast duelist "what did he feel at getting an intrusion penalty?"

"He screamed in pain and then complained that he wouldn't be saving someone if that happened"

"And _that's_ _why_ I consider you a loser" I spoke while pointing at Shingo "you will always think of yourself no mattter what"

Shingo looked away while crossing his arms, showing his denial at my truth

Before long the Action duel field started to disappear

"What's going on!?" Shingo looked at the sparkles around him

"And time is up!" Nico's voice echoed "the junior youth round is over!"

* * *

After finally gathering around with the remaining members of the group, Serena revealed herself to be from the Fusion dimension which caused Shingo to bark out his jumpy conclusions on saying that she will be beaten by him

But thankfully Tsukikage stepped in, stopping Shingo from his rant

"Congratulations on staying you guys" Reiji spoke making all of us look at him as he looked down at us "you have accomplished a harsh trial"

"Heh" Shingo smirked as he made a pose "does that mean we're chosen to be Lancers now?"

"Lancers?" Gongenzaka questioned

Reiji Akaba then explained about the real reason of this round and the ones that stayed alive are the true victors of it all

Yuya didn't take it kindly about this with the people/duelists being carded for no apparent reason and was filled with so much sadness and frustration that he wanted to hit the man causing this disaster

Reiji caught Yuya's attack and offered him to duel instead of fighting and they will be using the Action field Heartland as the battleground

Yuya's duel against Reiji was... intense to say the least, I know that he was upset with the losses of people who were not part of the ordeal and got themselves carded upon losing, then Yuya did something unbelievable...

He used his Pendulum monsters to change Black-Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Rank into a level and raise it to match Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's and _overlay_ them to Xyz summon a new monster called Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and have it attack Reiji's Kali Yuga

But the D/D/D duelist used his Xyz monster's effect to destroy and reset his cards that was in the Spell/Trap, Pendulum zones and won the duel sending the distraught Dueltainer flying back

Reiji looked down at the crestfallen Yuya as he was now at lost and sorrow that his friend Yuzu was nowhere to be found

I felt sad at seeing Yuya's look so lost, but no matter how I see it...he was blinded by his own emotions throughout the duel and Reiji exploited that so he could strengthen his resolve to fight without fear against the Fusion dimension duelists

"Oh Yuya" I muttered as the young Dueltainer continued to shout in dismay at the loss of his friend

* * *

We returned back to the arena and was greeted by applause and given a congratulations by Nico Smiley for being winners of thie final round

However, the good moment ended when Reiji and Henrietta Akaba gave news about the disaster that happened during the round and the remaining people that dueled them are the selected group for the Lancers Defense Soldiers against them

The crowd cheered that Reiji was able to counteract this moment and wholeheartedly agreed on his cause to fight the enemy

Masumi and Yaiba nodded to each other knowing that they will have to get stronger to face this threat and be part of the Lancers as well

Sally and I are now walking in the halls with our parents on the way out

"I can't believe this is happening to our kids..." Sally's parents spoke in surprise at the turn of events

"Yeah" Max nodded "who knew that our world will be in danger this soon?"

"It's really hard to swallow all this... even though it was told to us earlier" Hikari gulped still feeling shakey from the news of Obelisk Force carding the competitors

"Oh don't worry about it dear..." Carl soothed his wife "You've seen it yourself, Sally was able to survive against those jerks"

As they reached outside. They saw an unexpected sight; Yuya, still sad as ever, was being scolded by a distraught and angry Shuzo since the boy told the truth and was followed by more scolding of Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya for not even being able to save their friend from this mess

"That's not good" Jason said looking at the scene

"With what happened earlier, it makes all the more sense that they will blame someone to feel better" Cynthia sighed sadly

Sally noticed Jason shaking his head at Yuya's situation and sighed at his sorry state "you're going to jump in there aren't you?"

"Yuya is not realizing the situation he's in" I replied sadly "and even though it will hurt him...he needs it to get his thoughts back together"

* * *

Yuya didn't bother trying to get out of his despair, it was his fault for not saving Yuzu, it was his fault for turning a blind eye at Sora's intentions and it was _his_ fault for getting his friends carded by the enemy

Shuzo was clutching Yuzu's clothes in sorrow and anger, he was in so much pain that he would jump the gun and risk his wellbeing to save his daughter

'Yuzu...' the Dueltainer thought sadly as the bickering from earlier continued around him

But then all of it stopped as he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and was seeing Jason staring at him

"Jason?" he blinked

The guy was silent for a second but then he did the unthinkable...

He _punched_ Yuya!

"Yuya-niichan!" the 3 kids shouted in shock and horror at seeing get Yuya physically hurt

"Darling!" Mieru followed feeling distraught at Yuya's pain

Yoko gasped in shock at seeing Yuya's friend hurt his son

The Dueltainer tried to soothe the pain on his face, he looked at Jason to see anger and, surprisingly disappointment, etched on the guy's face

"How pathetic" he spoke "to wallow in your own mistakes, and not do anything about the problem ahead of you"

Jason then turned to Shuzo, he walked to the distraught man, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to his eye-level

"And as for you..." he said sharply at the teacher of You Show Duel School "have you so little faith in your daughter's strength?"

"Eh?" the man blinked in surprise and insecurity

"From the moment I saw Yuzu Hiragi" he sighed remembering the girl's actions before and during the tournament "she was someone who cared for others and was willing to make a risk so they can learn"

Shuzo blinked at his words before closing his eyes shut tears wellin up again "Yuzu..." he tightened his arms around his daughter's clothes and fell to his knees "I'm such bad dad... I should've put more faith in you, but here I am worrying about your safety instead"

* * *

I looked at the distraught man as he shivered in his tears about his little girl, it hurts me too but I know she can at least handle herself... this is Yuzu I'm talking about, she's not some weakling...she's a strong person and can take care of herself

If not, then I'm sure Yugo can keep her safe for the time being

I walked back to Sally who was with our parents as they stayed back and let me do my thing

"Was that necessary Jason?" my mom asked while she crossed her arms

"It was" I nodded "young people like myself can forget things when something bad happens in our lives" I then turned to see Yuya's mother, Yoko, grab her son and took her somewhere "besides, I did _my_ part in helping Yuya...his mother will take care of the rest"

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Nakajima walking out

"Nakajima?" the parents blinked at the man's sudden arrival

"Forgive my sudden interruption" the man bowed "but shacho wishes to meet Jason and Sally"

The 2 pairs of parents plus Sally blinked in surprise at his words, but I can already guess what he would ask us

"Where will we meet him?" I questioned

"Please follow me"

I walked to Sally "c'mon Sally" I called "we're going to see Reiji"

"But what about our parents?" she asked

"Not to worry" Nakajima stepped in "you are only needed for now, after that you can be with your parents"

"It's okay Sally" I grasped her hand "the sooner we finish meeting with president Reiji, the sooner we can be with our family"

I then turned to our parents "we'll meet you back home"

* * *

Nakajima escorted us to the LDS building, Sally was feeling a bit nervous at being called by the big man himself as she was hugging my arm for comfort

After a period of silence, we're met with Reiji and his 2 newly acquired allies: Shay Kurosaki and Serena

"Ah. Jason, Sally..." the CEO spoke "I'm glad you could join us"

"You need us for something sir?" I asked politely

"Yes I do" he nodded "in order for our new allies to trust the lancers, they must see our strength so they can help us"

"I see" I nodded looking at Shay who was looking back at me sternly "then one of us will be facing each of them then..."

"That's right" Reiji pushed his glasses up "for the sake of your friend's awareness, Jason... you will be dueling Shay Kurosaki since you carry a deck he hates"

"Understood" I nodded "I must prove myself that he can trust me"

Reiji nodded and turned to Sally "as for you Sally, you will be dueling Serena so she can lean the fundamentals of Action dueling"

"O-of course sir!" she straightened herself "I'll show her how to use the Action field"

Reji, Shay and I were watching from a window as sally and Serena readied themselves on the duel

* * *

Sally was looking at Serena carefully, even though that the girl was different, she couldn't deny the similar appearance between her and Yuzu in appearance

"Are you ready?"

"Let's get this over with"

'What a blunt girl...' I deadpanned at Serena's personality being shown before me

"Activate the Action field, Cross Over" Reiji called as the solid vision machine activated

"What is this?" Serena blinked at the field seeing blue platforms along with a sphere filled with cards in the sky

"It's an Action field" Sally answered before activating her duel disk which prompted Fusion duelist to do the same

"DUEL!"

* * *

Serena LP: 4000

Sally LP: 4000

"I'll go first" Serena pulled out a card "I summon Lunalight Blue Cat in ATK mode"

Lunalight Blue Cat (Lvl:4 ATK:1600)

"I end my turn with a facedown" she finished

"My turn, I draw" Sally looked at her hand and back to Serena 'she's up to something, I could do defense first...' she then looked at her opponent's facedown 'but then again she could want me to attack her' she then looked Serena's serious look 'might as well let her take the first hit'

She ran to her left and jumped onto to one of the platforms and saw an Action card at her feet

"Action spell, Quick Summon" the card showed itself on her field "I can special summon a level 4 or below monster on my field, and I choose Speed Warrior" she placed her monster on the monster zone

Speed Warrior (Lvl:2 ATK:800)

"From my hand I activate the Tuning spell card to add a Synchron monster from my deck to my hand" she added "but in exhange I must send the top card of my deck to the grave" she finished while paying the cost of her card's effect

"Now I send a monster card from my hand to the grave to special summon Quickdarw Synchron to the field"

Quickdraw Synchron (Lvl:5 ATK:700)

"Now I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with level 2 Speed Warrior"

5+2=7

"Warrior of the arrow, pierce through the defenses with your marksmanship" Sally chanted "Synchro summon! Junk Archer!"

The Synchro monster appeared with his weapon ready

Junk Archer (Lvl:7 ATK:2300)

'Synchro summon...' Serena thought as she remembered the other methods of summoning from different worlds back at Duel Academy

"Junk Archer's effect activates" Sally pointed at Blue Cat "once per turn, I can target 1 monster on my opponet's field and banish it until the end of the turn" she called to her monster "send her monster out with dimension shot"

Junk Archer aimed his weapon at the monster and fired hitting the target making Lunalight Blue Cat dissappear

"Blue Cat!"

"And you're wide open for a direct attack"

Sally declared battle and her Synchro aimed at Serena before firing again which prompted the Fusion duelist to dodge the attack as her shoulder was scratched from the arrow

Serena LP: 4000-1700

"I end my turn" she finished making Blue Cat return in Serena's side of the field

'You're a strong one Sally' Serena smiled as she felt some adrenaline in herself 'finally something for me to enjoy'

"It's my turn!" she drew her card and smiled 'now I have what I need!' she then pulled out a card from her hand "I activate my spell card Polymerization!" the Fusion card appeared "I fuse my Lunarlight Blue Cat with Lunarlight Purple Butterfly in my hand"

"Agile blue cat, night huntress of the forest... combine under the gravity of the moon and become a new power!" the fusion materials appeared before changing into spinning vortex "Fusion summon! Lunarlight Cat Dancer!"

Lunalight Cat Dancer (Lvl:8 ATK:2400)

* * *

'Yep, she's definitely Yuzu's Counterpart...' I nodded at seeing Serena's Fusion monster 'Yuzu's deck are fairies, while Serena's cards are Beast-Warriors' I hummed in thought 'then what kind of deck will her remaining counterparts have?'

I turned to see Reiji remaining stoic as the duel progressed

Shay on the other hand had his hands balled into fists "yugo..." he gritted his teeth

'Just _how bad_ was that invasion...?' I hummed at the Raidraptor's reaction

"I now activate my facedown" she pressed the touchscreen of her duel disk making one of her facedowns flip up "Lunalight Perfume, I can special 1 Lunalight monster from my graveyard" she explained "Blue Cat, return to my field"

Lunalight Blue Cat (Lvl:4 ATK:1600)

"Blue Cat's effect activates" the Fusion duelist pointed at her Cat "when special summoned, she can double one Lunalight monster's ATK points until the end of the turn"

Lunalight Cat Dancer (ATK:2400-4800)

"I now sacrifice my Blue Cat to activate Cat Dancer's power" Blue Cat disappeared as the Fusion monster readied herself to attack "she can attack all special summoned monsters twice in a row, but the target monster to be attacked cannot be destroyed on the first attack"

"That's a surprise" I blinked at Serena's explanation of her monster's effect "to attack the same monster twice in a row..." I hummed in thought 'then again this could be meaning that Serena wants others to see how strong she is...'

Cat Dancer jumped into the air and delivered a flying kick at Junk Archer who blocked the attack but Sally's lifepoints decreased

Sally LP: 4000-1500

'She's good' Sally thought while jumping on to different platforms of the field 'but I know it won't be enough when the Action field is here...' she then saw an Action card and picked it up "Action spell, Miracle" the card appeared on her field "My Junk Archer cannot be destroyed and the damage I take is now cut in half"

Junk archer was protected by an energy barrier and Sally's lifepoints are slightly safe for now

Sally LP: 1500-250

"I'm surprised that you survived my attack" Serena crossed her arms 'not to mention that these Action cards are useful before and during the battle...'

"I'm not just fighting as a Lancer" Sally retorted before looking up at the window "It's also because someone believes in me to win"

Serena blinked the girl's answer, she followed her gaze to see Jason smiling down on them, subconsciously she felt envious of Sally getting support from someone and wished to be in her place right now

"My turn" the Synchro duelist drew her card "I activate Junk Archer's effect again and banish Lunalight Cat Dancer"

Junk Archer aimed his weapon at Cat Dancer and fired, which made Serena jump onto a platform and picked up an Action card

"Action spell, Monster Effect Stopper" Serena said as she placed the card in her disk "now Junk Archer's banishing effect is negated"

"Guess again" Sally smiled "I activate another Action card, No Action" the card appeared on her field "Action cards are negated this turn" she looked at Cat Dancer "meaning your monster will still be banished"

The Fusion monster disappeared leaving Serena wide open for an attack

* * *

Sally smiled but she remembered the facedown from her opponent's first turn 'there's still a chance that she will use that 2nd facedown' she then looked back at the Fusion duelist 'better end this...'

She pulled out a card from her hand "I activate the De-Synchro spell and target my Junk Archer to return Quickdraw Synchron and Speed Warrior on my field"

The Synchro monster glowed as it was replaced by the Synchro materials

Quickdraw Synchron (Lvl:5 ATK:700)

Speed Warrior (Lvl:2 ATK:800)

"With a Tuner on my field I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from grave" she said making the monster appeared on her field

Quillbolt Hedgehog (Lvl:2 ATK:800)

"I summon Junk Synchron" Sally placed a card on her monster zone

Junk Synchron (Lvl:3 ATK:1300)

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a level 2 or below monster from my grave" said monster monster waved it's hand and a portal opened "come forth Sonic Chick!"

Sonic Chick (Lvl:1 ATK:300)

Sally raised her arm "Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Speed Warrior!"

Said monsters performed the Synchro summon

3+2=5

"Warrior of power, let small beings give you strength to face your foes!" she chanted "Synchro Summon! Junk Warrior"

Junk Warrior (Lvl:5 ATK:2300)

Sally looked at her remaining Tuner monster and they both nodded to each other "lastly I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with level 1 Sonic Chick"

5+1=6

"Warrior of Synchro, enter this battle and be my ally for victory" she chanted a second time "Synchro summon! Mighty Warrior!"

Mighty Warrior (Lvl:6 ATK:2200)

* * *

Reiji turned to Jason "I see that your friend isn't relying on group attacks anymore"

"Yeah" I nodded with a smile "with me by her side, she has grown out of relying on her non-Synchro monsters to win at the end"

Shay heard their conversation as he watched the duel progressed, if he was thinking of something...it was the moment of his home in Heartland City, where some friends/rivals of his in school would have trouble Xyz summoning from time to time

The Raidraptor duelist balled his hands at the destruction by the hands of Fusion, he looked to Jason and remembered Yuto's words before he disappeared

'I met someone who uses Fusion and was chosen by Utopia' his comrade's voice echoed in his head 'if you meet him... don't attack"

He wanted to believe Yuto's words...but the suffering he faced was too strong to let go 'Yuto' he thought 'I want to believe you, but I _must_ duel him if he is truly worthy of Yuma-sama's card'

* * *

"Junk Warrior's effect activates" Sally called "he gains the ATK value of level 2 or below monsters"

The Synchro monster was glowing as Quillbolt Hedgehog lent it's strength

Junk Warrior (ATK:2300-3100)

"Battle!" Sally pointed at Serena "Junk Warrior attack her directly with scrap fist!"

The Synchro monster dashed forward, with his fist glowing bright with power

"Trap card activate!" Serena touched the screen of her duel disk "Lunar Shield! I banish a Lunarlight monster to negate Junk Warrior's attack!"

Junk Warrior stopped his attack as Serena paid the cost of her trap

"Not bad on your attempt to stay alive" Sally smiled "but it won't stop me!" she then pointed at her again "attack her directly Mighty Warrior!"

The second Synchro monster made his move toward Serena, while the Fusion duelist jumped from platform to platform in hopes of finding an Action card to make her win

But when she saw the card, it was too late... Mighty Warrior slammed his fast on a vacated platform sending a shockwave at her

Serena LP: 1700-0

Sally LP: WIN

Serena was on her back as the feeling of exhaustion came with Sally falling to her knees feeling the same

'So this is the strength of a Lancer...' Serena breathed in quick pants 'I might be able to help after all...'

Sally was tired and fell on her knees as she panted from the duel she was in 'I did it, I beat a Fusion duelist on my own' she thought before looking up at the window 'it's like you said Jason, I have... potential...'

Without anymore energy left, both of them passed out on the exhaustion from the duel they experienced

* * *

I smiled at Sally as Reiji called in people to carry the girls and be taken to rooms to recover for the moment

"The portable Action field is a success" Reiji nodded to himself at the duel he witnessed

"Will the lancers be getting this upgrade" I questioned

"Hai" the CEO replied "I will be adding that function to your duel disks overnight" he then looked at me "it will now be your duel against Shay Kurosaki"

I turned to the guy and he just silently glared at me before leaving me with Reiji in the room

"I have a couple conditions before I start my dueling him" I called out to my superior

"What's that?" Reiji asked

"1: no Action field and 2: I want you to record this duel"

The D/D/D duelist blinked a bit at the conditions before speaking

"I can see reason on your first condition...but what is the reason for the second?"

"It's just a feeling I have... but something tells me this duel will deliver a surprise" I answered

I walked to the duel stage with Shay waiting for me with a glare and crossed arms, I sighed at his attitude toward me. But I can understand it... he questions about me, a being from the standard dimension using _Fusion_ , being worthy of a card that is considered sacred back in his home dimension

'Don't worry Shay' I thought while placing the duel disk on my arm 'you'll see why I'm worthy of carrying the Xyz monster'

"DUEL!" we shouted instantly

* * *

Jason LP: 4000

Shay LP: 4000

"I'll go first" I from my hand 'I'll have to limit my Fusion summoning against him' and pulled out a card "I activate my spell card Polymerization, fusing me Elemental HEROs Avian and Burstinatrix!"

Shay balled his free hand at seeing the Fusion spell card

"Hero of the sky, let your power unite with the burning flame and become a strong hero" I chanted "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Pheonix Enforcer"

Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer (Lvl:6 ATK:2100)

"I end my turn" I finished

"Ore no tan!" Shay drew his card "I summon Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius!"

Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius (Lvl:4 ATK:1300)

"Monsuta kouka hatsudo!" Shay pulled pulled out a card "when this monster is summoned I can summon a level 4 or lower Raidraptor monster from my hand"

Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius (Lvl:4 ATK:1300x2)

"I activate my second Vanishing Lanius' effect again" he called "and special summon my last Vanishing Lanius in my hand"

Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius (Lvl:4 ATK:1300x3)

"Now, I overlay my 3 level 4 Raidraptor monsters and build the overlay network!" the 3 winged beats turned into streamers and entered a galaxy portal before exploding

"Falcon formed in darkness, spread your wings of rebellion and rise against the enemy!" Shay chanted "Xyz summon! Raidraptor-Rise Falcon!"

The Xyz monster appeared with a screech ready to battle

Raidraptor-Rise Falcon (Rnk:4 ATK:100)

"Rise Falcon Kouka hatsudo!" the Xyz duelist spoke fiercely "by using one overlay unit Rise Falcon gains the ATK of all special summoned monsters on the field"

The Xyz monster glowed gaining my monster's strength and the winged beast was enveloped in a flame version of itself

Raidraptor-Rise Falcon (ATK:100-2200)

"Battle!" Shay pointed at my Phoenix Enforcer "attack Phoenix Enforcer with brave claw rebellion!"

The Xyz monster swooped down and attacked my Fusion monster who blocked the attack and skidded backwards before hitting me as I fall down with my lifepoints decreasing a bit

Jason LP: 4000-3900

"Nanda?" Shay frowned at seeing the Fusion monster still on the field "why is that _Fusion_ monster still here?"

"It's Enforcer's effect" I replied "he cannot be destroyed in battle"

Shay growled as he cannot use his usual tactic to destroy Jason's Fusion monster "kado ichi mai settei, tan endo"

Raidraptor- Rise Falcon (ATK:2200-100)

* * *

"My turn" I drew my card "I activate another Polymerization from my hand to fuse Phoenix Enforcer along with Elemental HERO Sparkman from my hand"

"Hero of Fusion, let your power spark with light and be a stronger hero" the heroes jumped up and turned into a spinning vortex "Fusion summon! Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer"

Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer (Lvl:8 ATK:2500)

"Shining Phoenix Enforcer's effect activates" I called "he gains additional 300 ATK for every Elemental HERO in my graveyard"

Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer (ATK:2500-3700)

"Battle! Now Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" I pointed at Rise Falcon "attack with shimmer kick!"

My Fusion monster jumped and had his foot glow bright and dived down to deliver the attack

"Trap Hatsudo!" Shay's facedown "Raptor Shield! I send a Raidraptor card from my hand to my grave to negate the destruction of Rise Falcon"

Shining Phoenix Enforcer's connected with Rise Falcon a large explosion was made sending me and Shay flying back from the shockwave as the latter's lifepoints decreased

Shay LP: 4000-400

Both of us stood up from the aftermath and I rubbed my head trying to ease the bruising a bit, I looked to Shay as the guy panted a bit from taking on my monster's assault

"You okay there?" I asked getting a glare from him

"Just fine..." he growled a bit

"I end my turn" I sad while looking at Shay 'he sure is getting worked up in this duel' I shook my head a bit 'then again... my Fusion monster is hard to get rid off since it can't be destroyed in battle'

"Ore no tan!"

* * *

Reiji watched the duel between Shay and Jason intently, he knew that the HERO duelist wants to earn the former's trust to see that he can be reliable using Fusion and the Xyz monster he carried

'Dareda, how will you do it?' he thought at seeing Shay's hatred against Fusion monsters 'will be Utopia alone be enough?'

* * *

"I activate the quick-play spell Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force from my hand" Shay declared using the card "I revive my Rise Falcon and overlay it again to special summon a Raidraptor monster 1 rank _higher_ than it from my extra deck!"

The Xyz monster reappeared before turning into a streamer moving up to the galaxy portal a second time

"Falcon of the sky, blaze through the barrier with your wings and talons!" Shay chanted "Rank-up Xyz evolution! Raidraptor Blaze Falcon!"

The Xyz monster appeared before my very eyes, even though I saw it against Sora back in the tournament. But now...I can finally understand why his hate for Fusion is extreme, the Fusion dimension declared war against his home and destroyed their lives without a care in the world

Raidraptor Blaze Falcon (Rnk:5 ATK:1000)

"Monsuta kouka hatsudo!" Shay pointed at my monster "I use 1 overlay unit to destroy all special summoned on my opponent's field and deal you 500 damage for each one"

Blaze Flacon's wings released small metallic feathers and blasted my Phoenix Enforcer off the field, I covered my face from the aftershock of the destruction as my lifepoints decreased from Shay's Xyz monster

Jason LP: 3900-3400

"Battle!" he continued "attack Jason with electrostatic volt!"

Blaze Falcon dashed toward Jason and swatted the guy hard, he skidded against the floor as his lifepoints continued to decrease

Jason LP: 3400-2400

"Tan endo"

* * *

I struggled to get up as the pain coursed through my being 'even though that I felt pain through Action duels, but they're nothing compared this one and my duel with Yuto' I looked at Shay as he was now calm at seeing my Fusion monster gone 'I now have to use Xyz monsters to win, and Utopia is the only one to reach him'

"My turn, I draw" I looked at the remaining cards in my hand before looking at my opponent "Shay Kurosaki" I spoke getting his attention "I know that you won't be able be happy until you get rid of Fusions, and I know that asking you trust me is too much... but I wish you can tolerate me using the Fusion power along with carrying a sacred card from your home dimension"

Shay gritted his teeth a bit but reluctantly nodded 'you only have one chance in this teme, don't make me think that Yuto's words be a lie..."

"I activate the spell card Life Draw" the card showed itself on my field "I draw a number of cards from my deck, but in exchange I pay a thousand of my lifepoints per card"

The Xyz duelist widen his eyes at my move as my lifepoints decreased

Jason LP: 2400-400

I nodded at my new cards and made my move "I summon Heroic Challenger-Double Lance"

Heroic Challenger-Double Lance (Lvl:4 ATK:1700)

"And when he's summoned I can bring out another Double Lance from my hand or grave in DEF mode"

Heroic Challenger-Double Lance (Lvl:4 DEF:900)

"Now I overlay my level 4 Double Lance's and build the overlay network!"

My monsters turned into streamers and entered the galaxy portal before exploding

"Xyz warrior of light, be the sign of hope and wonder of this duel" I chanted "Xyz summon! Number 39: Utopia"

Number 39: Utopia (Rnk:4 ATK:2500)

I smiled at the Xyz monster on my field and then looked at Shay as he was stunned at seeing a monster from his home

"Utopia..." he mumbled

I was about to declare battle but stopped, feeling unsure of what I just did...I looked up to Utopia and he was looking back at me

I didn't know what was happening, but I lost my senses right then and there

* * *

Reiji looked at the duel curiously 'what are you doing Jason?'

And then a surprising move was made which surprised Shay Kurosaki

"I overlay Utopia and rebuild the Overlay network!" Jason called suddenly

The Xyz monster returned to it's sealed state and dove down into the galaxy portal and exploded

"Masaka!" Shay covered his face from the bright light

"Chaos Xyz evolution!" he declared pulling out a glowing card from his extra deck "appear! Number C39: Utopia Ray!"

Number C39: Utopia Ray (Rnk:4 ATK:2500)

"Utopia Ray" the Raidraptor duelist was shocked beyond belief 'he brought out Utopia's hidden form...'

Reiji was equally surprised at the Xyz monster's new look but composed himself 'you were right Jason... this _is_ a surprise'

Shay was stunned silent at seeing the Xyz monster evolve before his very eyes...never would he have seen Yuma's ace Xyz monster like this again

"I activate Utopia Ray's effect!" the Xyz monster pulls out his two blades along with the big broadsword supported by the black appendages of the wings on his back "by using an overlay unit my monster gains 500 ATK points and decreases my opponent's by a thousand"

Number C39: Utopia Ray (ATK:2500-3000)

Raidraptor Blaze Falcon (ATK:1000-0)

"Battle! Attack Blaze Falcon with rising sun chaos slash!"

The Xyz monster and gave 3 consecutive slashes creating a big explosion sending both Shay and Jason flying back

Shay LP: 400-0

Jason LP: WIN

The two duelists are out cold as Utopia Ray disappeared into pixels ending the duel

* * *

Reiji watched Jason and Shay being carried out and be placed in a medical room before Nakajima walked next to him with a tablet in hand

"Shacho" he presented the video of Jason's duel "what will you with this discovery?"

"Present it to our lancer" the man pushed his glasses up "from what I saw there, he clearly did not know of the Xyz monster's hidden power"

I groaned as rubbed my head trying lessen the pain 'that was one intense and painful duel' I blinked a couple times "how did I get here?"

"You passed out after winning against Shay"

I turned to the voice and saw Reiji Akaba looking at me with his calm self as usual

"And how did I win against him exactly?" I asked since summoning Utopia had me black out

Reiji presented the video of me against Shay with Utopia in a different form, I blinked at the result of my win

"I guess this means Shay will trust me now then?" I asked

"The answer depends on him if he can speak to you"

"Uh, pardon?"

"Shay was stunned in silence after you used Utopia today" Reiji replied before presenting a deck "also, I want you to have this deck of cards before we leave"

I took the deck and my eyes widen that the cards belonged to Yuto "thanks" I placed the deck in my shirt pocket before getting out of bed and walked out 'at least when Shay will be able to talk me again I'll show him Yuto's cards'

* * *

Morning arrived and I was now checking my deck and nodded 'these are good, I might have to change them again when I travel, but I hope it doesn't bother you guys should that happen'

I placed the cards in my duel disk and prepared myself for the journey ahead, I walked down to the living to see my parents waiting for me

"Ready to leave for your mission?"Max questioned

"Yep" I nodded "it will be something for me to see how it ends"

"Then I wish you luck and hope that you can come back to us" Cynthia spoke feeling a bit sad that I'll be gone for a while

I gave both my parents one last hug and we all savor it before I let go "I'll come home" were the last words I spoke to them and stepped out of my home

* * *

Sally and I walked to the LDS quietly since the whole lancer team was still new to us, the quiet lasted until we reached the building, and to our surprise, Yaiba and Masumi were there waiting at the entrance with former in less bandages and the latter looking stoic as ever

"Masumi?" I blinked at seeing the ace of my class

"Yaiba?" Sally followed as she saw her classmate in Synchro course

The 2 aces walked to us, pulled out a card and presented them to us

"Listen you two" the Gem-Knight duelist spoke "and we're planning to join the lancer team"

"Yeah" the X-saber duelist nodded "as soon as I get of these wraps, we'll be training hard and join you guys"

We took the cards from them "and I'm guessing that these cards you're giving us the cards as a reminder that you coming in on the journey"

"Hai" Masumi nodded "you have faced hard obstacles back in the tournament, and we are not going to sit back and let you do all the work"

Sally smiled and held it to her chest "thanks" she said quietly "if only you were there with Jason, then I might have a rival to keep up with before the tournament"

Yaiba turned his head to hide the red color of his face "w-well don't try to sweet talk me into letting you win we see each other again"

But then two Synchro users heard a small scream and turned to see Jason hugging Masumi as the latter looked surprised and had a red face at the guy's action

"Thanks for the gift Masumi" I said into her ear before looking at the card she gave me "I'll make sure that it's in good use"

Just then I was pushed away and saw the girl have a red face as she shook a bit from my action

"D-d-don't think that I will be happy to be next to you okay!" she then ran into the building to cool herself off

Yaiba and Sally laughed at Masumi's predicament while Jason stood back up as he dusted himself

"That girl's heart needs to be calm if she ever wished the chance to fight with me " he said while continuing to dust the dirt of him

"Wait" Yaiba blinked "you realized her feelings? How?!"

"My dad told me stories about grandpa was a chick magnet back in his teenage years" the HERO user replied "if I'm just like grandpa, then she will be needing to control her emotions"

The remaining LDS students went into the building and start their paths of getting stronger

* * *

Inside Duel Academy, a man was looking at large machine as it glowed brightly in front of them

"You wanted to see me professor?" a girl, with long blue hair and brown eyes, wearing an Obelisk blue coat spoke as she entered the room

"I received some surprising intel from the Obelisk Force who went to aid Sora in the Standard dimension" the man spoke as he gazed at the machine

Then video screen revealing the Obelisk Force being defeated by an Xyz monster that gave them trouble back in the Xyz dimension

The girl's eyes widen at seeing Utopia "but that's-!"

"Yes" the Professor nodded "apparently, the Xyz duelists were able to travel in standard and made allies" he then turned around to the girl

The girl then knelt down knowing what her superior was thinking "understood professor" she then looked up "and where should I find him?"

"Knowing them, they will gather more allies against us" the professor hummed "meaning the Synchro dimension is the only world untouched" he looked at the girl again "your deck will be able to stop him"

"You can count on me" she stood up and walked out of the room

"I hope so" the man turned his gaze back to the machine and sighed 'this dimension has the strongest connection of ener-d out of the others'

He shook his head from his previous travels "I'm counting on you... Blair Flannigan"

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that concludes season 1 of this story... meaning that Arc-V cast is now going to the Synchro dimension. Meaning they will be meeting the 5Ds cast in the next season

This story will now be on hold as I re-watch the 5Ds anime so I can figure out _how_ I can fit it well enough in Arc-V

I still have yet to figure out what kind of Pendulum monsters can be used for Jason and Sally's deck in the next season

Even though this story is about using Pendulum summoning, the anime has been too dependant on using the Action field for support. And to be frank... Action dueling has been overused in the series and the duelists didn't go around finding the Action cards when needed, not to mention there is the intrusion penalty with the cost of 2000 point deduction via interference (i.e. saving someone from danger) rule in the Action duel... so I'll be limiting Action duels and have the cast use them when it's _actually_ needed

And as for Jason being so hard on Yuya this chapter is simple... not everyone can be saved

As much as the Dueltainer wants to save others and have them smile in dueling, not everyone can see it that way... examples are; Yuri, Jean-Michel Roget, Sanders, Doktor and some others

Yuya is a friendly easygoing and merciful duelist giving chances to people for them to change better. Jason is a realist who will hurt people when they refuse mercy before, during and after dueling (depending on the person's actions)

Now for some questions that you have in your heads for this chapter;

Sally winning against Serena- I checked on the duels involving the girl's Lunalight deck, it focuses on a beatdown tactic, and Serena's been isolated inside Duel Academy leaving the girl with only little strategy, after she left that place to prove herself as a strong duelist makes her an easy target against a versatile deck or experienced duelist throughout her travels

Jason summoning Utopia Ray- let's be real here... Jason isn't much of a guy who would be seen as easily trusting after dealing with jerks badmouthing Yusho after the guy forfeits the finals for saving the dimensional worlds, people will stay distant from him after letting his anger be shown throughout the mess. Yuto gave Utopia to the guy as the monster sensed his desire to show people's true self through dueling and was granted the Chaos Xyz evolution after sensing his wish to gain the trust of a scarred person from the Xyz dimension, Shay Kurosaki.

Hope you enjoyed this story...

OC card/s;

Lunar Shield

Normal trap

Image: Lunarlight White rabbit hitting the ground making and energy barrier

Effect: Banish 1 Lunarlight monster from your graveyard to negate the battle damage

Raptor Shield

Normal trap

Image: Rise Falcon behind an energy shield projected by other Raidraptor monsters

Effect: Send 1 Raidraptor monster from your hand to the graveyard, negate the destruction of one Raidraptor monster on your field

Life Draw

Normal spell

Image: a duelist drawing the deck with Reaper of the cards in the background

Effect: draw a number of cards from your deck, pay the cost of 1000 lifepoints for each one


End file.
